Tierra de Pasiones
by StayGirl22
Summary: Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera adaptación que subo, espero les guste & me digan en comentarios si quieren que la continúe o no. Todas las criticas son bien recibidas (:

**Diclaimer: Los personajes perteneceN a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

1

Hacía un calor abrasador en el sur de Texas, excesivo para principios de septiembre. Isabella Swan llevaba un top blanco escotado, unos vaqueros gastados, y la bolsa de los libros colgada con naturalidad de un hombro. El top perfilaba sus senos pequeños y firmes, y los vaqueros realzaban cada suave curva de su joven cuerpo. Su largo pelo rubio se mecía con la brisa, se le enredaba en su bonita boca de media luna y le caía sobre la frente, amplia, y sobre los pómulos altos. Retiró los mechones, y sus grandes y cálidos ojos castaños brillaron de regocijo al oír el comentario de una de sus compañeras de clase sobre otro alumno. Era una larga y aburrida mañana de lunes.

Jessica, una compañera de la clase de informática, dirigió la mirada a un punto situado detrás de Isabella, hacia el aparcamiento, y silbó con suavidad.

—¡Vaya! Ya sé lo que quiero para Navidad —dijo en un sonoro murmullo. Angela, otra compañera, también miraba en la misma dirección con interés.

—¡Ahí va! —exclamó y, con una sonrisa picara, elevó las cejas repetidas veces—. ¿Alguien sabe quién es?

Picada por la curiosidad, Isabella se volvió y vio a un hombre alto, moreno y apuesto cruzando el césped con paso ligero hacia ellas. Llevaba un sombrero texano de color crema caído sobre la frente, una camisa blanca de mangas largas cerrada en el cuello con un adorno turquesa y unos pantalones grises que se ceñían a sus largas y poderosas piernas. Las botas, también grises, estaban hechas a medida. En el bolsillo de la camisa. una estrella plateada centelleaba a la luz del sol. En tomo a sus estrechas caderas llevaba un cinto con pistolera de cuero marrón. La pistola era un revólver Ruger Vaquero de calibre 45. Solía llevar una pistola Colt 45 ACP, pero le estaban cambiando la empuñadura por otra a medida y tallando en ella la estrella de los Rangers. Además, era una jornada de competición en la Asociación de Tiro a la que Edward pertenecía, y los participantes iban vestidos de cowboys; por tanto, era oportuno que llevara el revólver de seis tiros al trabajo aquel día.

—¿Qué habéis hecho, chicas? —bromeó uno de los compañeros de Isabella—. ¡Los Rangers de Texas vienen por alguien!

Isabella guardó silencio. Se quedó mirando, como el resto del grupo, cómo Edward avanzaba hacia ella con la determinación y concentración que lo hacían descollar en su trabajo. Era el hombre más sexy y maravilloso del mundo. Isabella le debía todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era. A veces, deseaba de todo corazón haber nacido hermosa, para que Edward se fijara en ella como Isabella quería que se fijara. Sonrió para sí, imaginando lo que dirían sus compañeras si conocieran su verdadera relación con aquel enérgico ranger.

Edward Cullen tenía treinta y cuatro años. Se había pasado casi toda su vida trabajando de agente de la autoridad, y se le daba bien. Hacía cinco años que formaba parte de la compañía D de los Rangers de Texas. Habían querido ascenderlo a teniente, pero Edward había rehusado porque era una labor de tipo administrativo y prefería el trabajo de campo. Mantenía en forma su cuerpo alto y flexible trabajando en el rancho, cuya propiedad compartía con Isabella.

Edward se había hecho responsable de Isabella cuando ella solo tenía dieciséis años. Por aquel entonces, el rancho «C barra S» estaba en ruinas, en quiebra y a punto de irse a pique. Edward lo sacó de los números rojos y consiguió que empezara a dar ganancias. Había estado invirtiendo su propio dinero para aumentar el numero de reses vacunas de cruce que criaban. Con su fíno olfato para los negocios y los conocimientos informáticos de Isabella, el rancho empezaba a ser rentable. Así, Isabella podía estudiar para sacarse su diploma en programación y Edward podía permitirse algunos lujos. El ultimo, del año anterior, había sido aquel Stetson de color crema que llevaba calado sobre la frente. Estaba hecho de piel de castor y le había costado el sueldo de un mes. Pero le sentaba bien, la verdad. Estaba peligrosamente atractivo. Aquel año, por desgracia, no habían podido permitirse ningún lujo, por culpa de la sequía y la bajada de los precios de la carne. Volvían a atravesar momentos difíciles, justo cuando empezaban a levantar cabeza.

Cualquier otro hombre habría reparado con regocijo En las miradas embelesadas de las dos bonitas compañeras de Isabella. Edward les prestaba la misma atención que concedería a una aguja de pino. Tenía un propósito en mente y nada podía distraerlo hasta que no lo hubiera cumplido.

Se acercó a Isabella y, para total asombro de sus compañeros de clase, se detuvo frente a ella.

—Nos han hecho una oferta —dijo, y la sujetó del brazo con la misma frialdad con la que habría detenido a un delincuente—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Edward, tengo una clase dentro de nada —protestó.

—Solo será un minuto —masculló, y entornó los ojos, buscando un lugar apartado. Encontró uno bajo un enorme roble—.Vamos.

La arrastró al árbol mientras sus compañeros contemplaban la escena con perplejidad. Isabella sabía que, después, la someterían al tercer grado.

—No es que no me alegre de verte —señaló Isabella cuando Edward la soltó con brusquedad, lejos de oídos curiosos—, pero solo dispongo de cinco minutos...

—Entonces, no los malgastes hablando —la interrumpió. Tenía una voz grave y aterciopelada, aunque hablara con brusquedad, y Isabella siempre sentía deliciosos estremecimientos de placer por la espalda cuando la oía.

—Está bien —accedió con un suspiro, y alzó una mano.

Edward reparó en el anillo de sello, su anillo de sello, que Isabella lucía en el dedo anular. Aunque lo había llevado a la joyería para que se lo ajustaran, seguía siendo demasiado grande para su esbelta mano. Pero ella insistía en llevarlo puesto.

Isabella siguió su mirada y flexionó la mano.

—Nadie lo sabe —dijo—. No soy chismosa.

—No, no lo eres —corroboró y, por un instante, el humor afectuoso brilló en sus ojos negros.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No es un problema, exactamente —dijo, y apoyó la mano derecha relajadamente en la culata de su arma. El emblema de los Rangers estaba tallado en la empuñadura de madera de arce. La nueva empuñadura de su Colt tendría la misma madera y el mismo emblema—.Hemos recibido una oferta de un equipo de rodaje. Han estado recorriendo las tierras de alrededor, acompañados por un representante de la Consejería de Cultura, buscando un lugar apropiado para emplazar un rancho ficticio. Les gusta el nuestro.

—un equipo de rodaje —Isabella se mordió su generoso labio inferior—. Edward, no me gusta tener a gente en el rancho —empezó a decir.

—Lo sé. Pero queremos comprar otro semental purasangre, ¿no? Y si escogemos uno bueno, será caro. Nos han ofrecido treinta y cinco mil dólares por usar el rancho durante varias semanas. Sería un trampolín. Hasta podríamos ampliar la cerca eléctrica y comprar un nuevo tractor.

Isabella silbó. Aquella cantidad de dinero le parecía una fortuna. Siempre había gastos en un rancho, una máquina que se estropeaba o ayudantes que querían un aumento, o el surtidor eléctrico dejaba de funcionar y no había agua. Si no había que llamar al veterinario para que atendiera a una vaca enferma, poner las etiquetas identificadoras al ganado, marcarlo, comprar material para las alambradas... A menudo, se preguntaba cómo sería ser rica y poder comprar lo que se le antojara. El rancho había pertenecido a partes iguales al tío de Edward y al padre de ella, y aún distaba de ser próspero.

—Deja de soñar —le dijo Edward con aspereza—, Necesito una respuesta. Tengo un caso entre manos.

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Un caso? ¿Cuál?

Edward entornó la mirada.

—Ahora, no.

—Se trata del homicidio, ¿verdad? —preguntó, intrigada—. La mujer a la que encontraron degollada en Victoria, en una zanja, solo con una blusa puesta. ¡Tienes una pista!

—No pienso contarte nada.

Isabella se acercó.

—Oye, he comprado manzanas frescas esta mañana. Tengo canela en rama. Y azúcar morena —se inclinó hacia él—.Y mantequilla, y harina de repostería...

—Para —gimió Edward.

—¿No te imaginas esas manzanas burbujeando sobre la masa, cociéndose, hasta formar una tarta suave, crujiente y deliciosa...?

—¡Está bien! —masculló, y lanzó una mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía—. Era la esposa de un ranchero de los alrededores —le dijo—. El marido cuenta con una coartada sólida, y ella no tenía ni un solo enemigo en el mundo. Creemos que fue escogida al azar.

—¿No hay ningún sospechoso?

—Todavía no. El asesino no ha dejado mucho rastro, salvo por un cabello y unos filamentos de una tela de colores chillones que no se correspondía con la blusa de la víctima. Y no pienso contarte nada más —añadió, enojado—, haya tarta de manzana o no.

—Está bien —dijo Isabella, cediendo con deportividad. Escrutó su rostro atractivo y delgado—. Quieres que abramos las puertas del rancho a esa compañía cinematográfica —añadió. Edward asintió.

—La próxima semana, cuando hayamos hecho la declaración trimestral, tendremos un déficit de unos mil dólares —le dijo en voz baja—. Habrá que comprar más pienso. La inundación echó a perder casi todo el heno y la cosecha de maíz, por no hablar de la alfalfa. Hemos reparado el silo, pero no a tiempo para esta temporada. Y también necesitaremos más suplementos vitamínicos y minerales para el ganado

—Sí... —reconoció, y su mirada se tomó soñadora—. ¿No sería maravilloso tener millones? Podríamos comprar segadoras trilladoras, tractores nuevos, henifícadoras...

Edward frunció los labios y sonrió al ver su entusiasmo. Deslizó la mirada por su preciosa figura, deteniéndola involuntariamente en sus senos. Parecían bonitas manzanas bajo aquella tela ceñida; y experimentó una sacudida de anhelo inesperado y sorprendente. Levantó de nuevo los ojos.

—¿No preferirías unos vaqueros nuevos? —preguntó, y señaló los agujeros que tenían los que llevaba.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí nadie se arregla demasiado. Bueno, menos Jessica — señaló, y lanzó una mirada a su compañera de clase, que llevaba un conjunto caro de falda y top Pero sus padres son millonarios.

—¿Qué está haciendo en una escuela de formación profesional?

—Cazar a Mike Newton.

Edward sonrió.

—Un estudiante.

Isabella lo negó con la cabeza.

—Es profesor de álgebra.

—Un cerebrito —comentó Edward.

—Es muy inteligente —asintió Isabella—. Y muy rico. El padre de Mike tiene caballos de carreras, pero a Mike no le gustan los animales, así que es profesor —echó un vistazo al reloj ancho y poco femenino de su muñeca—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a perderme la clase! Tengo que irme.

—Diré a los de la compañía cinematográfica que pueden venir a rodar —dijo Edward. Isabella se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus compañeros, que se alejaban a paso lento hacia la puerta lateral del edificio principal. Se detuvo y volvió la cabeza con recelo.

—¿Cuándo vendrán?

—Dentro de dos semanas, para tomar una fotos y comentar las modificaciones que necesitarán hacer para instalar sus cámaras.

—Pues diles que no hagan mucho ruido cerca del granero. Bessie va a tener a su potrillo.

—Los pondré al corriente de todo.

Isabella lo observó con admiración.

—Estás muy sexy, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Mi compañera Jessica te quiere de regalo de Navidad —añadió con picardía. Edward le lanzó una mirada furibunda—. Solo faltan tres meses. Tengo una idea. Si me compras un negligé de encaje rojo, lo luciré para ti —bromeó.

Edward se negaba a imaginarla así.

—Soy catorce años mayor que tú —señaló. Ella le enseñó el anillo. Edward dio cuatro pasos y se inclinó sobre ella con actitud amenazadora—. ¡Como se te ocurra decírselo a alguien...!

—No soy chismosa —le recordó—. Pero no hay motivo legal ni moral que te impida verme en ropa interior vaporosa —señaló—, tanto si la gente sabe que estamos casados como si no.

—Te lo dije hace cinco años, y te lo repito ahora — dijo Edward con firmeza—. Nuestra relación nunca será íntima. Dentro de dos meses, cumplirás la mayoría de edad. Tú firmarás un papel, yo también, y seremos socios, nada más.

Isabella observó sus ojos negros, presa de la familiar excitación.

—Dime que nunca te has preguntado qué aspecto tengo desnuda —susurró—. Atrévete.

Edward le lanzó una mirada que habría requemado el pan. Era una mirada famosa en el sur de Texas; hacía retroceder a delincuentes con ella. Hasta la había usado con el padre de Isabella antes de abalanzarse sobre él con los puños cerrados.

Iaabella exhaló un suspiro de pesar.

—Qué desperdicio —murmuró—. Sabes más de mujeres de lo que yo sabré nunca de hombres. Apuesto a que eres sensacional en la cama.

Edward apretó los labios. La mirada empezaba a adquirir atributos de misil termodirigido.

—Está bien —desistió por fin—. Buscaré a un chico amable que me enseñe cómo aplacar estas ansias que me entran de vez en cuando, y te contaré hasta el último y sórdido detalle, te lo prometo.

—Uno —dijo Edward. Isabella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Dos...

Isabella cerró la mano en tomo al asa de la bolsa.

—Oye, no voy a dejarme intimidar por un hombre que me conoce desde que llevaba combinación y zapatos de charol...

—¡Tres!

—Además, no me importa si eres un...

—¡Cuatro!

Isabella giró sobre sus talones sin terminar la frase y echó a andar hacia la puerta lateral de la escuela. El siguiente número era el último aviso de una humillación pública. Recordaba muchas cuentas atrás del pasado, para perjuicio de ella. ¡Cuando a Edward se le metía algo en la cabeza...!

—Solo te estoy complaciendo para hacerte creer que controlas la situación —le espetó—. ¡No creas que estoy huyendo!

Edward ocultó una sonrisa hasta que regresó al voluminoso todoterreno negro que conducía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

Aquella misma semana, pillaron robando a Jack Clark, un empleado, cuando cargó a la cuenta del rancho unas botas muy caras. Christabel había visto la factura y había llamado a Judd para enseñársela. Lo despidieron al momento. Isabella no le dijo a Edward que Clark había estado acosándola, ni que había tenido que amenazarlo con decírselo a Edward para pararle los pies.

Varios días después del despido, su nuevo novillo Salers apareció muerto en un pasto. A Isabella le parecía una muerte provocada. El toro estaba sano, y se negaba a creer la afirmación de Edward de que había ingerido hierbas indigestas cuando otros cuatro toros del mismo pasto seguían vivos. A fin de cuentas, Jack Clark había jurado vengarse. Pero Edward descartaba las sospechas, e incluso se quejó a Sue, el ama de llaves, de que Isabella estaba intentando llamar la atención, porque no le había hecho mucho caso últimamente, ocupado como estaba tratando con la compañía cinematográfica. Aquello la enfureció. Le contó a su capataz, Jasper Whitlock, su teoría, y le pidió que vigilara el ganado.A veces, Edward la trataba como a una cría. No solía molestarla pero, últimamente, resultaba irritante.

Dos semanas después, el sábado a primera hora de la mañana, Edward se presentó en su todoterreno negro seguido de otro 4x4 enorme de color burdeos repleto de personas. Entre ellas, estaba el representante de la Consejería de Cultura y un director a quien Isabella reconoció de inmediato. Isabella no había esperado ver a gente famosa. El grupo también lo formaban un ayudante de dirección y otras cuatro personas a las que presentaron como parte del equipo, incluidos el director de fotografía y un técnico de sonido.

Isabella averiguó que la estrella de la película era una supermodelo, una hermosa joven que, por desgracia, jamás había montado a caballo.

—Eso limitará las escenas con las reses —le dijo el director a Edward con una carcajada—. Claro que Rosalie Hale no sabe nada de ganadería. Puede que la haya visto en las portadas de las revistas. La llaman la Luciérnaga de Georgia. Esta va a ser su primera película, pero fue una bomba en las audiciones. Posee un talento natural.

Edward frunció los labios, y se le iluminaron los ojos.

—La he visto en la portada de un suplemento de bañadores —confesó—. Todos los norteamericanos con sangre en las venas saben quién es.

Isabella se sintió incómoda. Lanzó una mirada a Edward, consciente de su interés, y sintió deseos de gemir. Estaban casados, pero no se fijaba en ella. Estaba encariñado con ella, la mimaba, pero nada más. Ni siquiera la había besado el día de la boda. Era un jarro de agua fría pensar que, en dos meses, todo habría acabado. Isabella había intentado de mil maneras llamar su atención, incluso bromeando sobre un chico de la escuela que quería casarse con ella. Era mentira, y Edward la había pillado. Desde entonces, no creía nada de lo que ella decía. Observó su físico alto y sexy y se preguntó lo que diría si una noche, mientras revisaba los libros, ella entraba en su estudio y se quitaba toda la ropa.

Entonces, recordó las terribles cicatrices que tenía en la espalda, las que su padre, en plena borrachera, le había infligido con un látigo corto a los dieciséis años. Isabella había intentado salvar a su pobre potrilla de los latigazos y su padre, en cambio, se había ensañado con ella. Todavía recordaba el dolor. Su padre le había dejado la camisa hecha jirones.

Aquel sábado por la mañana, Edward se había presentado en el rancho para hablar de negocios con el padre de Isabella, cuando todavía trabajaba en el puesto de Rangers de San Antonio. Gran parte de lo sucedido era borroso, pero Isabella recordaba con claridad cómo Edward se había acercado a la cerca del corral con tanta amenaza callada que su padre había soltado el látigo y había empezado a retroceder. No le sirvió de nada. Edward se lió a puñetazos con él y, segundos más tarde, el borracho yacía en tierra, medio insensible. Edward lo encerró en el cobertizo de los arreos.

Después, Edward la levantó en brazos con ternura, murmurando palabras de consuelo, gritando a Sue, el ama de llaves, con voz ronca, para que llamara a la policía y a la ambulancia. La depositó en la ambulancia él mismo, y viajó con ella al hospital, mientras la madre inválida de Isabella lloraba con amargura en el porche y su padre era detenido. Edward denunció a Charlie Swan y este fue a la cárcel.

Nunca más, dijo Edward con frialdad, iba ese hombre a levantarle la mano a Isabella.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Las heridas tardaron semanas en cerrarse. No había dinero para cirugía plástica. Seguía sin haber. Así que Isabella tenía cicatrices blancas paralelas en la espalda, desde los hombros hasta la cintura. La acomplejaban tanto que, a pesar de las bromas, jamás había tenido valor para desnudarse delante de Edward, o de ningún otro hombre. De todas formas, Edward solo quería deshacerse de ella. No quería casarse. Le encantaba su trabajo, y su libertad. Lo decía a todas horas.

Pero sabía quién era Rosalie Hale. Casi todos los hombres lo sabían. Tenía rostro de ángel y un cuerpo que reclamaba caricias. Al contrario que la pobre Isabella, que tenía un rostro pasable y un cuerpo parecido al del monstruo de Frankenstein.

Edward y el director, Jacob Black, estaban hablando de usar uno de los caballos para una escena, y la conveniencia de contar con el apoyo del capataz, Jasper Whitlock, durante el rodaje.

—También necesitaremos protección —dijo Black en tono pensativo—. Me gusta contar con la policía local, cuando puedo, pero esto queda fuera de los límites del municipio, ¿no?

—Podría contratar a los policías de Jacobsville en sus horas libres —sugirió Edward—. Ahora mismo, el jefe de policía, Chet Blake, está fuera de la ciudad. Pero Emmett Mcarthy, el subjefe, estará encantado de ayudarlo. Trabajé con él cuando estaba destinado en San Antonio.

—¿Es amigo suyo? —preguntó Black.

Edward emitió un sonido ronco y gutural.

—Mcarthy no tiene amigos, sino contrincantes.

Isabella había oído hablar mucho de Emmett Mcarthy, aunque no lo conocía personalmente. Lo había visto de lejos. Era un enigma; llevaba el tradicional uniforme de policía y su melena negra recogida en una coleta corta. Tenía bigote y una perilla minúscula por debajo del labio inferior. Resultaba... amenazador. La delincuencia había descendido en picado en Jacobsville desde su llegada. Corrían rumores sórdidos sobre su pasado, como el de que, en su juventud, había sido un asesino que trabajaba para el gobierno.

—Hizo caer a Terry Barnett por una ventana — recordó Isabella en voz alta. Black abrió los ojos de par en par. Isabella advirtió que los dos hombres la estaban mirando fijamente y se sonrojó—. Terry estaba rompiendo platos en una crepería de Jacobsville porque su esposa, que trabajaba allí, estaba saliendo con otro hombre. Los pilló juntos y empezó a destrozar el local. Dicen que se abalanzó hacia Mcarthy con una parrilla en la mano, y que Mcarthy se limitó a cambiar de postura y que Terry atravesó el cristal —silbó—. Le dieron treinta puntos y lo acusaron de agresión a un agente de policía, aunque consiguió la condicional.

Edward la miraba con enojo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando tratas con ellos, se te pega —le explicó a Black con sonrisa tímida—. Hace tiempo que conozco a Edward. Mi padre y él eran... socios.

—Mi tío y su padre eran socios —corrigió Edward con fluidez—. Yo heredé una mitad del rancho y ella, la otra.

—Entiendo —dijo Black, con una inclinación de cabeza, pero estaba preocupado por la película que iba a dirigir, y ya estaba organizando las escenas en su cabeza. Y pensando en la logística—. Necesitaremos que alguien nos procure la comida mientras trabajamos — murmuró—. También tendremos que fijar reuniones con representantes de la ciudad, porque parte de los exteriores se rodarán en Jacobsville.

—¿De qué trata la película? —quiso saber Isabella—. ¿Puede decírmelo?

Black sonrió al ver su interés. Tenía dos hijas de su edad.

—Es una comedia romántica sobre una modelo que viene al Oeste para rodar un anuncio en un rancho de verdad y se enamora de un ranchero. El ranchero detesta a las modelos —añadió.

Isabella rio.

—Iré a verla.

—Espero que lo hagan varios millones de personas —Black se volvió hacia Edward—. También alquilaremos habitaciones en el mejor hotel de la zona para las semanas que dure el rodaje.

—Para eso, no tendrá ningún problema —ironizó Edward—. Esto no es precisamente un destino turístico.

Black se estaba abanicando con un fajo de papeles; sudaba a chorros.

—Con este calor, no —corroboró.

—¿Calor? —bromeó Isabella, fingiendo inocencia—. ¿Cree que hace calor? ¡Dios mío!

—Ya basta —masculló Edward en tono sombrío, porque el director empezaba a palidecer. Isabella arrugó la nariz.

—Era broma. Los agentes de policía no tienen sentido del humor, señor Black —le dijo—. Llevan caretas en vez de caras y no pueden sonreír...

—Uno—masculló Edward.

—¿Lo ve? —inquirió con insolencia.

—¡Dos...!

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la casa.

~O~

Isabella estaba sacando una tarta de manzana del horno cuando oyó que se cerraban las puertas de un coche y el ruido de un motor. Edward entró en la cocina, cruzándose con Sue, que se dirigía a la parte posterior de la casa para meter la colada en la secadora.

—Te he hecho una tarta de manzana —le dijo Isabella a Edward, y se la pasó por debajo de la nariz—. Penitencia.

Edward suspiró y se sirvió una taza de café negro, separó una silla y se sentó ante la pequeña mesa de cocina.

—¿Cuándo piensas crecer, diablillo?

Isabella se miró las botas polvorientas y los vaqueros manchados. Imaginaba que se le estaba deshaciendo la trenza, y no le hacía falta mirar para saber que tenía la blusa amarilla de algodón terriblemente arrugada. Edward, por el contrario, llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos y limpios. Tenía las botas tan lustrosas que reflejaban el mantel. La camisa blanca con la estrella plateada de sargento ranger estaba impecable, y la corbata azul oscura en perfecto orden. El cinto del arma crujía cuando cruzaba sus piernas largas y poderosas, y la pistola Cok 45 ACP se movía de forma inquietante en su funda.

Recordó que el tatarabuelo de Edward había sido ranger antes de ir a Harvard y convertirse en un famoso abogado en San Antonio. Edward era el más rápido desenfundando el arma de todo el norte de Texas, así como su amigo y compañero Riley Biers, de Jacobsville, era el más rápido del sur del estado. Solían practicar en el club de tiro de Jacobsville, al que accedían como invitados de su mutuo amigo Tyler Crowley. El carné de socio del club costaba cientos de dólares, y los agentes de policía no podían permitírselo. Pero el ex mercenario Eb Scout tenía una escuela de adiestramiento antiterrorista en Jacobsville, y poseía uno de los mejores campos de tiro de los alrededores. Se lo cedía sin coste alguno a cualquier policía que quisiera usarlo. Entre Riley y Tyler, los dos amigos practicaban a menudo.

—¿Sigues siendo el más rápido? —le preguntó a Edward mientras cortaba la tarta.

—Sí, pero no se lo menciones a Black —añadió con rotundidad. Isabella volvió la cabeza.

. —¿No quieres salir en la película?

—Tanto como tú, pequeña —contestó, apreciando distraídamente lo bien que le sentaban los vaqueros y la blusa ceñida, que acentuaba la curva de sus senos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso tendría gracia: yo, actriz de cine —se quedó mirando la tarta, inmóvil —. Podría ser la estrella de una película de terror si me pusieran un traje de baño y me grabaran por la espalda.

Se hizo un silencio de perplejidad. Isabella sirvió un trozo de tarta en un plato, le puso un tenedor y se lo llevó a Edward. Este tomó la mano de Isabella y la sentó en sus rodillas.

—Escúchame —dijo con la voz grave y tierna que empleaba cuando veía sufrir a una criatura—. Todo el mundo tiene cicatrices. Puede que no se vean, pero están ahí. Al hombre que te quiera no le importarán unas cuantas líneas blancas.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza, intentando no hacerlo ver lo mucho que la afectaba su proximidad. Le gustaba el aftershave que usaba, el aroma a limpio de su ropa, el leve olor del cuero del cinto.

—¿Cómo sabes que son blancas? —le preguntó.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de perro viejo y se aflojó la corbata, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y dejó al descubierto un pecho bronceado salpicado de vello rizado.

Isabella lo había visto varias veces sin camisa, pero siempre la turbaba.

Edward apartó la camisa y la impecable camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo y señaló un frunce de piel en el hombro, del que partían líneas blancas.

—Una pistola de calibre veintidós —dijo, y atrajo la mano de Isabella a la cicatriz—. Toca.

Ella tenía la mano helada. Le tembló al posarla sobre aquella carne tibia y musculosa.

—Sobresale—dijo casi en un jadeo.

—¿Te resulta desagradable? —insistió Edward. Ella sonrió.

—No. ...

—Ninguna de tus cicatrices es así de fea —añadió—. Abróchame.

Era íntimo, excitante, realizar aquella pequeña tarea. Sonrió como una tonta.

—Esto es nuevo.

—¿El qué?

—Nunca me habías dejado sentarme en tus rodillas —le recordó. Edward la miraba con una expresión insólita.

—No dejo que nadie se siente en mis rodillas.

Ella frunció los labios al abrocharle el botón del cuello.

—¿Tienes miedo de que intente desnudarte?

Isabella vio que su pecho ascendía, pero cuando alzó la mirada, Edward estaba impasible. Le brillaban los ojos de humor contenido.

—Eso no te serviría de mucho —comentó.

—¿Por qué no?

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—No sabrías qué hacer conmigo cuando me hubieses desnudado.

Se oyó el estrépito de unas patatas cayendo por el suelo. Edward e Isabella volvieron la cabeza hacia el umbral, donde Sue, con las manos sujetando los bordes de su delantal, seguía dejando caer las patatas a sus pies.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Edward en tono sombrío. Sue la miraba con ojos como platos.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Isabella, sonriendo—. Cree que te estoy desnudando. No pasa nada, Sue —añadió, y le enseñó el dedo anular—. Estamos casados.

Edward la miró con desaprobación y la dejó caer al suelo con suavidad. Ella le sonrió desde el linóleo. Edward se recostó en la silla y terminó de cerrarse la camisa.

—Le estaba enseñando una de mis cicatrices —le dijo Edward a Sue.

Sue había recogido las patatas e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no decir ninguna tontería. Pero aquel comentario inocente provocó un estallido de risa.

—No, Sue —gimió Isabella, poniéndose en pie—.Ha sido muy inocente. Es verdad que me estaba enseñando la cicatriz.

Sue asintió con entusiasmo y centró su atención en las patatas. Lanzó una rápida mirada de regocijo a Edward, que la observaba con enojo al tiempo que se llevaba un trozo de tarta de manzana a la boca.

—Pues claro —corroboró Sue. Judd entornó los ojos.

—Voy armado —señaló.

Sue soltó el cuchillo y la patata que estaba pelando y abrió los brazos.

—Yo también —dijo, y enarcó repetidas veces las cejas.

Edward la miró con enojo, a ella y después a Isabella, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Ahora ya se de quién aprende las guasas —le dijo a Sue.

—Está celoso porque no sabe hacer bromas — comentó Isabella con mirada traviesa.

Edward le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y siguió tomándose la tarta.

* * *

**Wow, he recibido muchos más favs & followers de los que creí que tendría, ¡Muchas gracias! . Continuaré con la historia e intentaré subir capítulos día por medio, ya que la historia es muy interesante (: **

**Angie Muffiin: Me alegra que te gusten los Rangers, a mi también, por eso quise subir esta historia, espero que te siga gustando la historia & me dejes más reviews!**

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente.**

_**StayGirl22**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**2**

Aquella noche, cuando Edward regresó a su apartamento de Victoria, ciudad en la que estaba destinado, Isabella dio vueltas en la cama durante horas, preocupada por Rosalie Hale y la extraña reacción de Edward a la noticia de que iba a protagonizar la película. La modelo parecía fascinarlo solo por sus fotografías, y era lo bastante obvio para resultar doloroso. Aunque sentara a Isabella sobre sus rodillas y la consolara por sus cicatrices, la trataba de manera impersonal. Nunca la había tocado indecorosamente, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la propia Isabella.

Recordó aquel sábado, cinco años atrás, en el que su vida cambió de forma drástica. Todavía podía oler la sangre y el cuero, sentir el látigo en la espalda...

Entre oleada y oleada de dolor, oía una voz grave y rasposa maldiciendo sin parar. Era el único sonido audible, aunque otros cinco vaqueros estaban de pie en torno a ella con caras lúgubres y poses rígidas. El corral estaba polvoriento porque no había llovido, y Isabella tenía briznas de heno en su pelo castaño alborotado. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con la blusa hecha jirones. La sangre manaba de los cortes profundos de su espalda. Oyó golpes fuertes y gemidos en un lugar cercano, seguidos de un portazo. Un minuto después, notó que alguien se arrodillaba a su lado.

—Isabella, ¿puedes oírme? —le preguntó Edward con aspereza al oído.

Ella entreabrió los ojos. Le costaba ver con nitidez, pero recordó que Edward Cullen era la única persona que la llamaba por su nombre completo. Todo el mundo la llamaba Bella.

—¿Sí? —¿era aquella su voz? Sonaba débil y tensa. El sol brillaba con tanta intensidad que no lograba abrir los ojos.

—Voy a tener que levantarte, cielo, y te dolerá. Aprieta los dientes.

Isabella tragó saliva. Tenía la espalda en carne viva. La blusa se le adhería a la piel lacerada y sentía cómo la sangre se le enfriaba al empapar la tela. Olía extrañamente a metal.

Edward deslizó los brazos por debajo de las piernas de Isabella y en tomo a su caja torácica con tanto cuidado como pudo. La incorporó, tratando de no tocar la carne desgarrada, y notó la presión de sus pequeños senos en los músculos cálidos de su pecho. Estaba sollozando, tratando de ahogar el sonido mientras el dolor la traspasaba.

—¿Y... papá? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Los ojos negros de Edward lanzaron un destello tan amenazador que dos de los vaqueros treparon a la cerca del corral para esquivarlo.

—Está en el cobertizo de los arreos —dijo con aspereza—. Y allí se quedará hasta que lleguen los agentes del sheriff.

—No —gimió Isabella—. Edward, no. No puedes hacer que... lo detengan. Mamá está enferma y no puede ocuparse del rancho. Yo tampoco puedo...

—Ya está detenido. Soy ranger de Texas —le recordó—. Pero le dije al capataz que avisara a la comisaría por la radio de mi coche. Ya vienen para acá.

—¿Quién dirigirá nuestra parte del rancho? —repitió, todavía perpleja por lo que había ocurrido de manera inesperada. Su padre tenía un historial de comportamiento agresivo cuando se emborrachaba. De hecho, Renée, la madre de Isabella, estaba inválida porque Charlie Swan la había empujado por la escalera en un arranque de rabia estando bebido y le había roto la pelvis. La cirugía de urgencias no la había curado por completo y, para remate, tenía los pulmones débiles.

—Yo me ocuparé del rancho, de tu parte y de la mía —dijo con aspereza, y siguió caminando—. No te muevas, cielo.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las pálidas mejillas de Isabella. Edward la miraba con los labios apretados. Se le había deshecho la coleta y su largo pelo castaño estaba manchado de su propia sangre reseca. Edward maldijo entre dientes, y solo se interrumpió cuando la ambulancia se acercó a velocidad de vértigo por la carretera de acceso del rancho.

Sue, la rolliza ama de llaves, retorcía las manos en el porche. Se abalanzó hacia delante, con el pelo alborotado.

—Mi pobre niña—sollozó—. Edward, ¿se pondrá bien?

—Sí. No puedo decir lo mismo de Charlie. Si ella no lo denuncia, lo haré yo.

Una mujer menuda, de pelo rubio salpicado de gris, salió cojeando al porche delantero envuelta en una vieja bata de felpa. Rompió a llorar al ver a su hija

—Se pondrá bien. Vuelve a la cama, Renée —dijo Edward y, para ella, su voz era suave—.Yo la cuidaré.

—¿Dónde está Charlie? —preguntó con voz trémula. El tono de Edward cambió.

—Encerrado en el cuarto de los arreos.

La mujer cerró los ojos y se recostó en el poste.

—¡Gracias a Dios...!

—Sue, métela otra vez en la cama antes de que se desmaye y se caiga —gritó Edward, y siguió caminando hacia el personal médico que salía de la ambulancia. A continuación apareció un coche patrulla con las luces del techo encendidas. Un policía se apeó y se acercó a Edward.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el agente Seth Clearwater, con la mirada clavada en la espalda de Isabella.

—Charlie, eso es lo que ha pasado —replicó Edward con aspereza, mientras esperaba a que el personal de la ambulancia sacara la camilla—. Estaba azotando a la potrilla de Isabella con un látigo corto. Ella intentó detenerlo.

Clearwater hizo una mueca. Hacía cinco años que era agente de policía y había visto bastantes casos de agresión. Pero aquel... Isabella no tenía más que dieciséis años, era delgada y frágil, y casi todos los vecinos de Jacobsville la querían. Siempre estaba haciendo tartas para recolectas benéficas, llevando flores a ancianos postrados en cama y ayudando a enviar comidas calientes a los inválidos después del colegio. Tenía un corazón tan grande como todo el estado de Texas. Imaginar al fornido Charlie Swan azotándola con todas sus fuerzas bastaba para provocar náuseas a un policía veterano.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Clearwater con frialdad.

Edward le indicó con la cabeza por dónde quedaba el cobertizo de los arreos, sin apartar la mirada del rostro manchado de lágrimas de Christabel. Eran aún más desgarradoras por la ausencia de sollozos.

—La llave está junto a la puerta —miró a Clearwater a los ojos—. No lo saques de la cárcel por nada del mundo. Te lo juro, si lo sueltas, lo mataré —afirmó en un tono que produjo escalofríos incluso a Clearwater.

—Me encargaré de que fijen una fianza muy alta — lo tranquilizó—. Iré por él. ¿Está borracho?

—Lo estaba —dijo Edward con aspereza—. Ahora, llora. Lamenta mucho lo ocurrido, por supuesto. Siempre lo lamenta... —depositó a Isabella con suavidad sobre la camilla—. Iré con ella —les dijo a los auxiliares médicos.

Estos no se sentían inclinados a discutir. Edward Cullen ya intimidaba bastante cuando no estaba de mal humor.

Edward volvió a mirar a Clearwater.

—¿Qué tal si llamas a San Antonio, a la sede de los Rangers, y les dices que llegaré tarde, que me busquen un sustituto?

—Los llamaré —dijo Clearwater—. Espero que Bella se ponga bien.

—Lo hará —dijo Edward en tono sombrío. Subió a la ambulancia y se sentó junto a Isabella. Envolvió su pequeña mano con la suya—. ¿Pueden darle algo para el dolor? —preguntó al ver que las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

—Pediré instrucciones —el auxiliar habló por radio con el hospital y explicó la condición de la paciente. El doctor Jebediah Coltrain, el médico de guardia, le hizo algunas preguntas.

—Déme eso —dijo Edward con aspereza, y extendió la mano para tomar el micrófono. El auxiliar no protestó—. ¿Copper? —preguntó con aspereza—. Soy Edward Cullen. La espalda de Isabella parece carne cruda. Le duele mucho. Diles que le den algo. Me hago responsable de ella.

—¿Cuándo no lo haces? —murmuró Copper con ironía—. Pásame otra vez con Dan.

—Claro —le pasó el micrófono al auxiliar, quien escuchó, asintió, y procedió a llenar una aguja hipodérmica con el contenido de una ampolla.

Edward se quitó el sombrero y se secó el sudor que le caía sobre la frente. Dejó el sombrero a un lado y se quedó mirando a Isabella con ojos brillantes.

—Edward —susurró Isabella con voz ronca mientras le ponían la inyección—. Cuida de mamá.

—Por supuesto —repuso, y cerró los dedos en tomo a su mano. Tenía semblante pétreo, pero sus ojos negros hundidos seguían llameando de furia. Ella lo miró.

—Me quedarán cicatrices.

—No importa —masculló.

Isabella cerró los ojos, cansada. Todo se arreglaría. Edward se ocuparía de todo...

Y así había sido. Cinco años después, Edward seguía ocupándose de todo. Isabella nunca se había sentido culpable por ello pero, de pronto, lo hacía. Edward era responsable de todo en el rancho, incluida ella. Su padre falleció de un infarto poco después de su detención. Su madre murió el año en que Isabella terminó el instituto, dejándola sola con Sue. Edward las visitaba en Acción de Gracias y Navidad, y los tres pasaban buenos ratos juntos, pero Edward nunca había querido mantener una relación física con su joven esposa, y tomaba medidas extremas para asegurarse de que así fuera.

Aquel año se había trasladado a la sede que los Ran-gers de Texas tenían en Victoria, aprovechando la jubilación de un compañero. Fue poco después de que su amigo y compañero Sam Brannon se casara con Emily Young y de que Emmett Mcarthy se trasladara a Jacobsville desde San Antonio para ocupar el cargo de subjefe de policía.

De modo que Edward la había dejado sentarse en sus rodillas aquella noche. Pero eso no significaba nada, nunca lo haría. Ni siquiera se le había acelerado el pulso, recordó. En cambio, cuando el director había mencionado a Rosalie Hale, Edward había sonreído, y Bella había visto en sus ojos una mirada puramente masculina.

Sabía que Edward no era virgen, aunque ella lo fuera. Tenía aire de mundo, y las mujeres parecían intuirlo, como su amiga Jessica había hecho en la escuela. Jessica había comentado que, seguramente, Edward era sensacional en la cama y que había roto corazones por todas partes.

Isabella se había quedado pensativa después de eso, porque recordaba algunos comentarios extraños de su madre tiempo atrás, sobre Edward y la compañía que frecuentaba en San Antonio. Al parecer, no era reacio a mujeres permisivas, pero nunca las llevaba al rancho. Su madre había sonreído con sagacidad. No quería que sus amantes desfilaran delante de Isabella, había comentado. No cuando estaban casados en secreto.

Había sido devastador descubrir que Edward no honraba sus votos conyugales, aunque fuera un matrimonio de conveniencia. Siendo realistas, no habría podido pasarse sin una mujer durante varios años; Bella lo sabía. Pero detestaba imaginarlo en la cama con una mujer voluptuosa. Lloró durante dos días, ocultando las lágrimas en el gallinero mientras recogía huevos, o mientras recorría la cerca con los vaqueros.

Su naturaleza poco femenina había inquietado a su madre inválida, que decía que Isabella debería estar aprendiendo a vestirse y a poner servicios en la mesa en lugar de echar el lazo a los carneros para marcarlos o a almohazar a los caballos en el establo. Isabella no le prestaba atención y seguía adelante con sus tareas. Sentía que debía realizar parte de los quehaceres del rancho antes y después del colegio, y en los fines de semana, cuando dispoma de tiempo. Edward reparó en ello, primero con regocijo, después con afectuosa indulgencia.

La tenía cariño, a su manera. Pero no era el cariño que Isabella deseaba. Tenía una terrible premonición sobre el cambio adverso que iba a operarse en su vida con la llegada del personal de rodaje. Edward ya había anunciado su intención de tramitar la anulación en noviembre. ¿Y si perdía la cabeza por aquella modelo de fama mundial que hacía babear a todos los hombres? Bella no podía evitar pensar que la modelo podía encontrarlo igualmente atractivo. Edward era un bombón.

Empezó a dar vueltas y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Tendría tiempo de sobra para preocuparse de eso después del examen de informática del día siguiente. ¡El examen! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Tomó el despertador y lo programó para una hora antes de la acostumbrada. Un repaso de último minuto no hacía daño a nadie.

Hizo el examen, asistió al resto de las clases y regresó al rancho para hacer sus tareas. Acababa de almohazar a su yegua, la misma que había salvado de la brutalidad de su padre cuando solo era una potrilla, cuando oyó que se acercaba un coche.

Sue estaba en Jacobsville, en la tienda de comestibles, así que salió a ver quién era. Advirtió, sorprendida, que se trataba de un coche de policía blanco y negro. Un hombre alto, de buena planta, vestido de uniforme y con una gruesa coleta negra se volvió al oírla acercarse y bajó los peldaños con una mano apoyada en la culata de su revólver de calibre 45, que compartía el cinto con una cartuchera, una porra de cuero, un aerosol, una linterna y varios cuchillos.

Era Emmett Mcarthy, el subjefe de policía. Bella lo había visto de lejos en una ocasión, pero había oído hablar mucho de él. Era como Edward, pensó, un hombre serio de rostro pétreo. Llevada por un impulso travieso, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

—Lo confieso. ¡He sido yo! —exclamó—. ¡He atracado la caja de ahorros de Jacobsville, y el dinero está en el granero! ¡Adelante, átame!

Mcarthy se detuvo y enarcó las cejas. Su boca cincelada, disciplinada entre el bigote ancho y la pequeña perilla, se elevó en ambos extremos, y sus ojos oscuros destellaron en su rostro marcado y atezado.

—Como quieras. Llévame a un árbol y te ahorcaré —contestó.

Bella sonrió. La sonrisa cambiaba su rostro, lo hacía radiante. Se limpió la mano derecha en los vaqueros y se la ofreció.

—Hola, soy Isabella Swan. Todo el mundo me llama Bella excepto Edward.

Emmett le estrechó la mano.

—¿Cómo te llama Edward?

—Isabella —suspiró—. Carece de imaginación y de sentido del humor. Si no quieres detenerme, ¿a qué has venido? Ni siquiera estamos en tu jurisdicción. La señal que marca el límite de la ciudad está a seis kilómetros y medio de aquí—señaló.

Emmett rio entre dientes.

—He venido a ver a Edward. Me dejó un mensaje. Tengo entendido que una compañía cinematográfica va a venir aquí a rodar y quieren contratar a policías locales en sus horas libres. Me ofrecería voluntario —añadió—, pero me darían la lata para que hiciera de protagonista. Soy atractivo, por si no te habías dado cuenta —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bella tardó un minuto en captar la broma; después, rompió a reír.

—¿Tú vas a actuar? —preguntó Mcarthy con una sonrisa. Bella asintió.

—Voy a hacer de lilo junto a los peldaños del porche. Tengo entendido que el maquillaje llevará todo el día.

Emmett rio entre dientes. Aquella joven era encantadora, y muy bonita. Le gustaba su personalidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no lo atraía tanto en un primer encuentro.

—Soy Emmett Mcarthy, el subjefe de policía —se presentó—. Imagino que ya lo sabías. ¿Qué me ha delatado? ¿El coche patrulla?

—Llama un poco la atención —comentó—. Es muy bonito.

—Nos gusta pensar que tenemos los coches patrulla más sexys de todo Texas —corroboró Mcarthy—. A mí me favorecen —añadió.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—Comprobémoslo.

—Ah, no —repuso Emmett—. Es una experiencia demasiado fuerte para algunas mujeres. Tendremos que ir poco a poco —enarcó las cejas—. También me favorecen las tazas de café.

Era una sugerencia, y Bella la siguió.

—Muy bien. Comprobémoslo.

Antes de entrar en la casa, apareció Sue. Salió del coche y sacó una bolsa de verduras del asiento contiguo. Sus ojos verdes miraban alternativamente el coche patrulla y al hombre alto uniformado. Se volvió hacia Isabella y la miró con enojo.

—Bueno, ¿qué has hecho ahora?

—Este es Emmett Mcarthy, nuestro nuevo subjefe de policía. Dice que las tazas de café lo favorecen —le explicó a Sue—. Dejaré que nos lo demuestre.

Sue le lanzó a Mcarthy una mirada elocuente.

—He oído hablar de usted. Dicen que juega con serpientes de cascabel y que espanta a los lobos.

—Cierto —le aseguró Mcarthy con cordialidad—. Y me gusta que el café se me pegue a la cuchara —añadió.

—Entonces, aquí se sentirá como en casa. Así es como Bella hace el café.

—Traiga —dijo, y le quitó la compra de las manos con elegancia—. Al cuerno con la liberación de la mujer; ninguna señora debería subir las escaleras cargando bolsas.

Sue contuvo el aliento y se llevó una mano al corazón.

—¡La galantería persiste! —exclamó.

—La galantería es mi especialidad —le informó—. Y haría casi cualquier cosa por un trozo de tarta. No tengo orgullo.

Sue y Bella rieron entre dientes.

—Nos queda una tarta de ayer, si Edward no se la ha terminado. Es un fanático de las tartas de manzana.

—Queda un poco porque hice dos —le informó Bella a Sue—. Pasa, señor subjefe de policía, y te daré de comer.

Mcarthy se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar primero a Sue.

—La belleza antes que los títulos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y por favor, no le diga a mi superior que soy susceptible a los chantajes.

—Eric Blake también lo es —le informó Sue—. Tengo entendido que es primo suyo.

Emmett suspiró mientras seguía a las mujeres al interior de la casa.

—El nepotismo levanta su fea cabeza —corroboró—. Pero él estaba desesperado, y yo también.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

—No seas maleducada —la regañó Sue—. Apenas ha puesto el pie en la casa. Dale un poco de tarta y de café antes de interrogarlo —añadió con una carcajada.

A decir verdad, Mcarthy tomó dos trozos de tarta y dos tazas de café.

—Eres buena cocinera —le dijo a Bella mientras tomaba un sorbo de su segunda taza.

—Aprendí pronto —repuso, haciendo girar la taza entre sus manos—. Mi madre estuvo inválida hasta que murió. Aprendí a cocinar cuando tenía diez años.

Emmett intuyó que aquel comentario encerraba una larga historia, y se preguntó cuál sería su relación con Edward Cullen. Había oído rumores de todo tipo sobre la extraña pareja que compartía el rancho «C barra S».

Bella alzó la mirada y percibió el interés de Emmett.

—Sientes curiosidad por nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. El tío de Edward y mi padre fueron socios de este rancho durante diez años. Por circunstancias —dijo, reduciendo la tragedia de su vida a una sola palabra— nos dejaron a los dos con la mitad a cada uno. A mí se me dan bien los ordenadores y las matemáticas, así que llevo casi todas las cuentas. A Edward se le da bien el ganado, así que se ocupa de comprar, vender y de la logística.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando uno de vosotros se case?

—Bueno, ya estamos... —Bella se detuvo en seco. Su mirada reflejaba recelo y autocondena a partes iguales. Bajó la mirada a su mano izquierda, en la que lucía un anillo de sello de un hombre. Mcarthy la miró a los ojos. Bella vio en ellos aguda inteligencia.

—No contaré lo que sé —le dijo—. Caerían gobiernos enteros — bromeó.

Bella sonrió.

—No sabes nada —le informó con deliberación. La mirada de Mcarthy era especulativa.

—¿Es de verdad o solo de conveniencia?

—Tenía dieciséis años cuando nos casamos —contestó Bella—. Es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Edward no quiere... eso.

Emmett enarcó las cejas.

—¿Pero tú sí?

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Lo que yo quiera no importa. Salvó más que el rancho; me salvo a mí. Y eso es lo único que voy a contarte —añadió al ver su mirada penetrante—. En noviembre, cumpliré los veintiuno y seré una mujer libre.

Emmett frunció los labios y la miró a la cara.

—Yo tengo treinta y ocho. Soy demasiado viejo para ti... —dejó la frase en el aire, como si fuera una pregunta.

A Isabella no se le había pasado por la cabeza que un hombre pudiera encontrarla atractiva. Edward la trataba como a un dolor de muelas. Sue le daba órdenes. Los chicos de la escuela estaban interesados en las chicas bonitas, femeninas y coquetas. Bella era simpática pero no tonteaba ni se vestía de forma sugerente. En realidad, se sentía más a gusto en casa, entre caballos y vacas y los vaqueros que conocía desde siempre. Era tímida con la mayoría de los hombres.

Se sonrojó.

—No... No intereso a los hombres —barbotó.

Emmett bajó despacio la taza de café.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—¿Quieres un poco más de café? —preguntó, turbada.

Estaba fascinado. Las mujeres que desfilaban por su vida habían sido tan sofisticadas y conocedoras del mundo como él, chics, cosmopolitas y sensuales. Se le insinuaban con todo tipo de tretas sensuales físicas y verbales. Aquella mujer estaba intacta, incorrupta. Tenía una frescura, una energía, que lo hacía desear ser joven otra vez, no haber vivido las terribles experiencias que lo habían vuelto amargo y frío por dentro. Bella era como un junquillo brotando en la nieve, una mancha de optimismo en un paisaje frío y cínico. Frunciendo el ceño, siguió observándola. El rubor se intensificó.

—Intimidas bastante cuando frunces el ceño. Igual que Edward —comentó con incomodidad.

—Achácalo a un pasado turbulento —masculló. Echó la silla hacia atrás, todavía con el ceño fruncido—. Dile a Edward que he puesto una nota en nuestro tablón de anuncios sobre el trabajo de vigilancia para el rodaje. Hasta el momento, hemos recibido cien solicitudes. Solo tenemos veinte policías —añadió con un suspiro—. Hasta mi secretaria se ha ofrecido para el trabajo.

—¿Tu secretaria?

Emmett asintió mientras dejaba la silla en su sitio.

—Dice que si la contratan para ocuparse de la seguridad, tendrán que darle una insignia y una pistola, y así podrá detenerme siempre que le apetezca si le hago trabajar más de la cuenta.

Bella rio contra su voluntad. Lo había notado distante unos minutos, y se había sentido incómoda.

—¿Eres un mal jefe?

—Temperamental.

«Se notaba», pensó, pero no iba a decirlo.

—Gracias por la tarta y por el café —dijo Mcarthy en voz baja.

—De nada.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el pasillo. Tenía la espalda muy recta, y unos andares peculiares, de una suavidad vagamente inquietante. Caminaba como un cazador.

Cuando llegó a los peldaños del porche, se dio la vuelta tan deprisa que Isabella perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse a uno de los postes.

—¿Te gusta la pizza? —preguntó Mcarthy con brusquedad. Bella todavía estaba recuperándose de aquella repentina parada.

—Eh... Sí.

—El viernes por la noche —continuó, con los ojos entornados—. Hay una orquesta. ¿Bailas?

—Sí.

—¿Qué haría Edward si salieras con otro hombre?

Estaba nerviosa.

—Bueno... No lo sé. No creo que le importe —añadió—. No tenemos esa clase de relación.

—Puede que le importe que salgas conmigo —dijo con rotundidad—. Sabe más cosas de mí que la mayoría de la gente de por aquí.

Isabella estaba intrigada y sorprendida.

—¿Eres un hombre malo?

Algo terrible refulgió en sus ojos oscuros.

—Lo he sido —contestó—. Ya no.

El semblante de Isabella se suavizó. Lo miró y se preguntó si se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo delataban sus ojos. Se veían pesadillas en ellos.

Soltó el poste y dio un paso hacia él.

—Todos tenemos cicatrices —dijo, entendiendo lo que Edward le había dicho en la cocina el otro día—. Algunas se ven, otras no, pero todos las tenemos.

Emmett entornó los ojos.

—Las mías son profundas.

Ella empezó a sonreír.

—Las mías también. Pero, de pronto, no me preocupan tanto. Ya no parecen tan graves.

El pecho de Emmett se elevó y descendió. Se sentía ligero.

—Tiene gracia. Las mías tampoco —sonrió.

—El único lugar que sirve pizza y cerveza y tiene orquesta es el Shea's. Está en la carretera de Victoria —le dijo—, Edward nunca va allí, y no le hará gracia que yo vaya.

—Cuidaré de ti —le dijo Mcarthy. Isabella suspiró.

—La gente ha estado cuidando de mí toda mi vida, y dentro de dos meses seré mayor de edad —lo miró a la cara—. Tengo que aprender a cuidarme sola.

—Tiene gracia que lo menciones —dijo, y su mirada se suavizó—. Soy un experto en defensa personal.

-No me refería a esa clase de cuidados —murmuró.

—Te enseñaré, de todas formas. ¿Sabes disparar?

—Edward me enseñó a tirar al plato —le dijo—. Soy un monstruo con el calibre 28. Tengo mi propia arma, una escopeta Browning —no añadió que hacía años que no disparaba.

Emmett sonrió, sorprendido. Muchas mujeres tenían miedo de las armas.

—¡Quién iba a decirlo! Tyler Crowley tiene un buen campo de tiro. Nos deja practicar en él. Te enseñaré a disparar una pistola al estilo del FBI.

—¿Sabes montar a caballo?

Emmett vaciló.

—Puedo. Pero no me gusta.

Seguramente, era un hombre de ciudad, adivinó Isabella, y no sabía mucho de caballos ni de ranchos.

—No me gustan las pistolas —le confesó. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No puede gustamos todo —la miraba con emociones contradictorias—. Supongo que soy demasiado viejo para ti.

Emmett, que era cuatro años mayor que Edward, la consideraba una chiquilla. Quizá Edward también lo creyera, y por eso era reacio a intimar con ella. Saberlo, dolía.

—Por el contrario... —murmuró Mcarthy, malinterpretando la mirada de decepción de Bella— Qué diablos. Esa estrella de cine que ya es una abuela acaba de casarse con un hombre de veinticinco años.

A Isabella se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Te estás declarando? ¿Después de dos trozos de tarta? Caray, ¡imagínate si te preparara la cena!

Emmett profirió una carcajada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así. Tenía la impresión de que todos los rincones fríos y muertos de su alma estuvieran entrando en calor.

—Imagínate —corroboró, asintiendo—. Pizza, el viernes por la noche —añadió.

—Pizza y cerveza —lo corrigió Bella.

—Cerveza para mí, refresco para ti. Todavía no eres mayor de edad. Tienes que tener veintiún años para beber cerveza en Texas.

—Está bien, soy una chica fácil... Me conformaré con una copa de bourbon.

Mcarthy le lanzó una mirada irónica y bajó los peldaños. Vaciló y la miró.

—¿Cuánta gente sabe que estáis casados?

—Unos cuantos —dijo—. Pero también saben que es un acuerdo de negocios. No empañará tu reputación que te vean conmigo.

—Ya no tengo reputación que empañar —replicó—. Estaba pensando en la tuya.

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Qué bueno eres!

—¿Bueno? —repitió, moviendo la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de su coche patrulla. Se oían parásitos en la radio—. Muchas personas se desternillarían de risa si te oyeran llamarme eso.

—Dame sus números. Los llamaré.

Emmett le sonrió.

—Nos vemos el viernes. ¿A eso de las cinco?

—A eso de las cinco —asintió Isabella.

Emmett se despidió con la mano y se alejó, y Bella regresó a la cocina. Sue estaba ante la pila, con semblante preocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Bella.

—He oído lo que te ha dicho. Acabas de acceder a salir con él.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Estás casada, cariño —le recordó Sue—. A Edward no va a hacerle gracia.

—¿Por qué iba a importarle? —razonó—. Ha dicho muchas veces que no-va a quedarse conmigo para siempre. Que no es más que un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Sue no dijo nada. Estaba recordando la mirada de Edward cuando los había sorprendido en la cocina, con Bella sentada en sus rodillas. Bella no había notado nada distinto, pero ella sí. Siguió con su tarea. No, a Edward no le haría gracia.

* * *

**Este cap es un poquito más largos & los demás también lo serán. Ahora que apareció Emmett la historia se pondrá más interesante (: , ¿Que hará Edward cuando se enteré que Bella saldrá con Emmett? ¿Que pasará cuando Rosalie Hale aparezca?**

**Angie Muffiin: Lo mismo pienso, Edward debería dejarse querer pero se hace el difícil xd**

**Eli: Gracias por tu review! , Edward es un sexy ranger que juega con nuestra imaginación .. Espero volver a leerte en más comentarios (:**

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**3**

Edward se presentó en el rancho el viernes por la tarde, una hora antes de que Mcarthy fuera a recogerla. Isabella estaba nerviosa. Peor, estaba vestida hasta los dientes, y Edward se dio cuenta.

Se había dejado el pelo suelto, y le caía por la espalda hasta la cintura como seda castaña. No se había maquillado mucho, solo polvos compactos y un pintalabios suave, pero sus ojos parecían más grandes, un marrón líquido que dominaba su rostro y su suave barbilla. Llevaba una falda negra ceñida y zapatos de tacón alto que se cerraban con una hebilla en tomo al tobillo, dejando al descubierto el arco sugerente de su empeine. La blusa negra con escote de pico era más ajustada de lo normal, y realzaba sus senos pequeños, firmes y redondos de una forma que hacía que Edward sintiera anhelos en los lugares equivocados. Un mantón español negro de flecos anchos completaba el atuendo. No era caro, y estaba gastado, pero era sexy. Edward no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Isabella tan vestida. Y, de pronto, se preguntó qué hacía así, y por qué no lo miraba a los ojos. Sabía por experiencia que le estaba ocultando algo. Plantó una bota en el peldaño inferior del porche y clavó su mirada entornada en el rostro de Isabella.

—Muy bien, suéltalo —dijo con aspereza—. ¿Por qué estás vestida así, y por qué has salido corriendo al porche nada más oírme llegar? ¿Vamos a salir juntos y se te ha olvidado decírmelo?

Bella alzó los ojos y lo miró con enojo. El sarcasmo dolía.

—Eso no lo verán tus ojos —dijo con idéntico sarcasmo—. Para tu información, voy a salir a bailar.

Edward tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Después, un repentino enfado endureció su rostro.

—¿A bailar? ¿Con un hombre?

Ella se enderezó.

—Sí, con un hombre —su sonrisa resultaba extremadamente provocativa—. Adelante, Edward, dime que no has tocado a otra mujer desde que estamos casados. Dime que no sales con nadie.

La expresión del rostro de Edward era de enojo y subió los peldaños y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Quién es? ¿Un chico de la escuela?

Bella comprendió con sobresalto que lo que le había parecido gracioso e inofensivo empezaba a resultar bochornoso. Se sonrojó.

—No es un chico de la escuela —adivinó Edward, y entornó los ojos otra vez—. ¿Vamos a jugar a las veinte preguntas? ¡Dímelo de una vez! —le espetó.

—Es Emmett Mcarthy —barbotó, desconcertada por la autoridad de su voz.

De pronto, además de furioso, estaba amenazador.

—Mcarthy es mayor que yo, y tiene un pasado que no se lo desearía ni a la hermana de mi peor enemigo, y mucho menos a ti. ¡No vas a salir con un hombre así!

Bella estaba perdiendo su aplomo. Apretó su pequeño bolso contra su pecho.

—No voy a fugarme con él —empezó a decir, tratando de recuperar el terreno perdido—. Vamos a tomar pizza y cerveza.

—Eres menor de edad.

—¡Ya lo sé! Yo no voy a beber, solo él —masculló—. Cenaremos pizza y bailaremos.

Edward deslizó la mirada por su figura muy despacio. Isabella tenía la sensación de que la estaba acariciando y vaciló sobre los tacones.

—¿Dónde has conocido a Mcarthy? —insistió.

Isabella elevó las manos en señal de impotencia y entró en la casa, dejando que él la siguiera. Era evidente que no iba a parar hasta que no se lo hubiera sonsacado todo. Arrojó el bolso y el mantón en el sillón y se sentó sobre su amplio brazo, cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Edward se los estaba mirando con intensidad.

—Vino a hablar contigo sobre la vigilancia para el rodaje —le explicó—. No estabas aquí, así que lo invité a café y a tarta, y él me invitó a salir.

Edward se recostó en el marco de la puerta y se la quedó mirando por debajo del ala baja de su Stetson de color crema. Estaba elegante, y tan sexy que a Bella le dolía mirarlo. Tenía piernas largas y poderosas envueltas en unos vaqueros ceñidos que no lograban camuflar sus músculos. La camisa blanca se adhería a su sólido pecho, y la sombra negra que dejaba entrever permitía imaginar el grueso vello rizado que lo salpicaba. Llevaba la estrella de ranger prendida en el bolsillo de la camisa blanca. Normalmente, llevaba una chaqueta en aquella época del año, pero hacía un calor inusual para principios de octubre. Isabella veía un rastro de sudor sobre su labio superior.

—Va a llevarte a Shea's —dijo con voz tensa. Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué no? Edward, ya casi tengo veintiún años. Casi todos mis amigos van allí los viernes por la noche desde hace años. No es un mal local. Venden cerveza, nada más.

—Hay peleas. Y una vez hubo un tiroteo.

—Han contratado a dos porteros desde que Calhoun Ballenger estuvo a punto de destrozar el local defendiendo a su esposa, Abby, antes de que se casaran. Eso fue hace años, Edward.

—El tiroteo fue el año pasado —señaló.

Isabella suspiró.

—Emmett es agente de policía. Va armado. Si alguien intenta dispararme, estoy seguro de que me protegerá.

Edward lo sabía. También sabía cosas de Mcarthy que no se sentía cómodo revelando. La protegería, desde luego, pero a Edward no le hacía gracia que Isabella saliera con otro hombre. Y, a su vez, lo irritaba no ser indiferente.

—No está bien.

Lo miró a los ojos, y Isabella sintió cómo los años de soledad ocupaban un pesado vacío en su interior.

—Voy a la escuela, reviso las cuentas, superviso el trabajo de los vaqueros, recorro las cercas, ayudo a marcar el ganado y cuido de las vacas enfermas. No he ido a un baile desde el año antes de acabar el instituto, y creo que todavía no he tenido una cita de verdad. Me siento sola, Edward. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte que salga a bailar? De todas formas, solo estamos casados sobre el papel. Tú no me deseas. Lo has dicho.

Edward lo sabía, pero daba lo mismo.

Isabella se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él. Incluso con tacones, él la superaba en estatura. Ella contempló sus turbulentos ojos oscuros.

—Solo voy a salir un rato —señaló—. No hagas que me sienta como si estuviera cometiendo adulterio. Me conoces perfectamente.

Edward inspiró hondo. Involuntariamente, acercó una mano al pelo rubio de Isabella y tomó un grueso mechón entre los dedos; sintió su sedosa suavidad.

—Nunca te había visto vestida así.

—No puedo salir con un hombre como Mcarthy en vaqueros y sudadera —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «un hombre como Mcarthy»?

Ella encogió un hombro, incómoda por el contacto de los dedos de Edward, que estaba desatando hormigueos por todo su cuerpo, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Hasta podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, y oler el aftershave almizcleño que le gustaba echarse.

—Es un hombre muy maduro y sofisticado. No quería avergonzarlo presentándome con ropa de trabajo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Nunca te he llevado a bailar —recordó. Ella parpadeó, desconcertada.

—Me salvaste la vida —señaló Isabella—. Salvaste el rancho. Nos has sacado adelante, has cuidado de mí y de mamá cuando estaba viva. Todavía asumes gran parte de la responsabilidad del rancho. ¡No tienes por qué asumir además la responsabilidad de distraerme, por Dios!

Edward frunció el ceño al oír aquella descripción, como si todo lo que hacía por Isabella fuera una tarea, una obligación. Casi resplandecía cuando sonreía. Tenía una figura sexy e insolente, aunque no lo supiera. E irradiaba tanta calidez que siempre se sentía bueno cuando estaba con ella. ¿Acaso Mcarthy, con su pasado oscuro y frío, estaba reaccionando de la misma manera al resplandor de Isabella? ¿Estaba buscando un lugar en el que calentar su frío corazón?

Ella había accedido a salir con él. ¿Se sentiría atraída por él? Edward sabía mejor que nadie lo inocente que era Isabella. Había considerado vinculantes sus votos matrimoniales, aunque solo habían sido un trámite. Dudaba que hubiera besado a algún chico todavía, o que la hubieran besado a ella, salvo por el breve beso que él le había dado en el despacho del juez de paz. Imaginó a Mcarthy, un auténtico conquistador, besándola apasionadamente.

—No —dijo mecánicamente—. ¡Maldita sea, no!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isabella, perpleja.

Edward se movió con la vertiginosidad con la que intimidaba incluso a sus ayudantes. Tomó el rostro de Isabella entre las manos y lo elevó para mirarla a los ojos con una cercanía sin precedentes.

—Emmett, no —dijo con voz ronca, bajando la mirada a los labios llenos y entreabiertos de Isabella—. La primera vez, no...

Mientras intentaba tomar aire para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, Edward bajó la cabeza, y Bella notó el roce lento y fluido de sus labios firmes sobre los de ella. Era la primera vez que la besaba deliberadamente desde el comienzo de su turbulenta relación. Isabella contuvo el aliento y se puso rígida. El levantó la cabeza lo justo para ver la conmoción y la perplejidad reflejadas en sus ojos castaños.

—Para que no pierdas la cabeza con el primer hombre que te bese, Isabella —susurró con insólita voz gutural—. Soy tu marido. La primera vez... debería ser yo.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar pero él volvió a bajar la cabeza antes de que pudiera articular palabra. Unió sus labios a los de ella con una presión que creció en intensidad, en exigencia, segundo a segundo. Ella se aferró a sus brazos para no caerse, tal era el cúmulo de sensaciones. Sintió la llamarada de calor en su vientre, junto con un ansia repentina que la hacía estremecerse. Se preguntó si él también la sentiría.

Edward bajó las manos a la cintura de Isabella y las deslizó por sus costados, rozando la suave redondez inferior de sus senos con un movimiento lento y excitante que la hizo desear buscar la caricia. Se puso de puntillas, apretó su boca contra la de él y la abrió para recibir su exigente caricia. Notó una vibración en los labios, algo parecido a un gemido ahogado, justo antes de que Edward la estrechara entre sus brazos de improviso y la apretara contra la curva sólida de su cuerpo.

Isabella le rodeaba el cuello en aquellos momentos, aferrándose a él para no perecer, mientras él la besaba. De pronto, sintió cómo Edward introducía la lengua dentro de su boca. Había oído hablar de los besos profundos, pero sus conocimientos no la habían preparado para aquel asalto de sensaciones. Estaba temblando. No sabía por qué, y no podía evitarlo. Gimió, frustrada, por su incapacidad de controlar sus reacciones. Inexplicablemente, el gemido hizo que Edward se pusiera rígido. Bajó una mano a la cadera de Isabella y la apretó contra él. Ella notaba algo extraño en el contacto, algo vagamente amenazador. La apretó aún más e Isabella profirió una exclamación al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Edward lo comprendió en el mismo instante y se apartó de ella. No la soltó enseguida. Tenía los ojos más negros que de costumbre, y la taladraba con ellos.

Isabella tenía los labios henchidos, la mirada atónita, aturdida, complacida. Estaba temblando ligeramente. Respiraba con dificultad. Edward bajó la vista al corpiño de la blusa y vio pequeñas puntas duras.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. La estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza por los brazos que casi le hacía daño.

—¿Ves lo fácil que es? —preguntó con aspereza.

—¿Lo... fácil? —repitió Bella, casi sin aliento.

—Que un hombre experimentado te tome por sorpresa y te haga rendirte a él —prosiguió—. Mcarthy sabe mucho más que yo. No dejes que se acerque demasiado. No es hombre de una sola mujer. En cualquier caso, no eres libre de experimentar, sea el nuestro un matrimonio de conveniencia o no.

Bella no entendía nada. Se limitaba a mirarlo, completamente desorientada. Ni en sueños había imaginado a Edward besándola así. En el pasado, había jurado que nunca la tocaría. Bella estaba ardiendo y temblando de arriba abajo. Quería tumbarse con él. Quería tocarle la piel. Quería que le besara los senos, como los hombres besaban a las mujeres en esas vergonzosas películas de madrugada de la televisión por cable que veía en secreto cuando Sue se acostaba.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Edward con impaciencia.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Le puso una mano en el pecho y empezó a acariciarlo de forma involuntaria.

—Te escucho. Este vestido me está molestando. ¿Podrías ayudarme a quitármelo...? —susurró con picardía.

—Para —dijo Edward, mirándola con enojo—. Intento hablar contigo.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el cuerpo completamente dócil. Tenía la sensación de haberse fundido con él, de formar parte de él. Imaginó lo que sentiría yaciendo debajo de Edward en una cama. Las imágenes que inundaron su mente de forma inesperada la hicieron enrojecer. Edward, en la cama con ella, completamente desnudo, y ávido de deseo. Cielos, ¡moriría por hacerlo realidad!

Isabella reflejaba su anhelo en su rostro. A Edward lo sorprendía que se mostrara tan receptiva a él, tan ávida. No había querido tocarla. La culpa era de Mcarthy; maldito fuera. Lo inquietaba que Isabella saliera con él, y lo molestaba que aquella repentina relación hubiera surgido delante de sus narices y sin que él se diera cuenta. Le chocaba que Mcarthy se sintiera atraído por una mujer de la edad de Isabella, y no quería que la sedujera. Tendría que hablar con él.

La observó, pensativo. Seguía temblando suavemente. Sabía cómo se sentía, porque él se sentía igual. Le dolía el cuerpo. Aquel estallido de pasión mutuo lo había tomado por sorpresa. No debería haberla tocado. Había sido un estúpido al permitir que los celos lo provocaran. Confiaba en que Isabella no supiera lo bastante para advertir su reacción física. Retrocedió un poco, por si acaso.

Ella dio un paso hacia él.

—Puedo hacer una escapada a la ciudad y comprarme un negligé rojo —dijo, casi sin aliento—. Pediré uno prestado. Lo robaré. Hay una cama a solo tres metros de distancia...

—Te dije que nunca íbamos a tener una relación física de ningún tipo —replicó Edward con hielo en la voz.

—Has empezado tú —le recordó Bella con fluidez.

—Lo he hecho a propósito. Conozco a Mcarthy —masculló—, y no puedes salir con un hombre como él sin conocer los peligros. Era una lección, Isabella. ¡Nada más!

Lo miraba fijamente, mientras todos sus sueños de amar y ser amada se evaporaban. Siempre había pensado que Edward era muy melindroso con las mujeres. Pero la inocencia podía reconocer la experiencia, y supo al instante que Edward estaba fuera de su alcance. Solo había querido enseñarle la trampa que podía ser la pasión.

—¿Has oído alguna palabra de lo que te he dicho? —preguntó, exasperado.

—Unas cuantas, aquí y allá —respondió Bella, pero estaba mirándolo a los labios—. No sé si he comprendido muy bien la lección. ¿Podrías repetírmela...?

Edward inspiró con furia y apretó los labios. Notó el sabor de Isabella en ellos, y eso lo irritó aún más.

—¡No, no puedo repetírtela! —gritó, encolerizado—. Escúchame, maldita sea. En noviembre pediremos la anulación, punto. No quiero casarme ni tener una familia. Me encanta mi trabajo, y mi libertad, y no pienso renunciar ni a lo primero ni a la segunda. ¿Está claro?

Saliendo del trance, Isabella se apartó de él. Sí, estaba dolorosamente claro. Pero sonrió deliberadamente, de todas formas. Su voz, como su respiración, era entrecortada.

—Está bien. Será un vacío en mi educación, pero si eso es lo que quieres, no esperes que me ofrezca a desnudarme para ti nunca más. Prepararé café, si te apetece —añadió—. Emmett no vendrá hasta dentro de media hora.

—Bien.

Se fue a la cocina e hizo café. Aquella pequeña tarea la calmó. Cuando dejó una taza y un plato sobre la mesa, junto con el azúcar y la leche, las manos habían dejado de temblarle.

—¿Quieres tomártelo en el estudio? —le preguntó a Edward desde la cocina.

—No. Me lo tomaré aquí —respondió, apareciendo en el umbral, y se sentó ante la pequeña mesa. Se había quitado el sombrero y se había remangado la camisa. Todavía tenía el pelo alborotado por las caricias inquietas y ávidas de Isabella y su boca, como la de ella, estaba ligeramente hinchada por la intensidad del beso.

Mcarthy se daría cuenta, pensó Edward. Quizá lo hiciera vacilar. Se preguntó por qué se sentía tan arrogante cuando la miraba, incluso posesivo, pero enseguida puso fin a aquellos pensamientos. No quería casarse. No estaba preparado para la vida familiar. Los idilios de tarde en tarde le bastaban. No quería saber nada del amor, era peligroso. Había visto cómo destruía a su padre, y sabía que las mujeres no eran estables. Su madre había abandonado a su padre. La única novia seria de Edward lo dejó, diez años atrás, cuando él se negó a renunciar a su profesión arriesgada por ella. Lo más conveniente era eludir los enredos. Isabella era muy joven...

—Estás muy serio —señaló Bella.

—No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de lo que acaba de pasar —dijo, inmovilizándola con la mirada.

—No soy tonta —replicó, y eludió mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba demasiado afectada para ocultar sus emociones—. Has dicho que no ha sido más que una lección. No tenía pensado saltar al asiento de atrás con Mcarthy y seducirlo, ¿sabes?

Edward carraspeó.

—Conduce una camioneta; no tiene asiento de atrás.

—¡Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir!

—Y no es tu actitud lo que me preocupa.

Isabella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no sé cómo se hace? Sé lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer, aunque no sea la voz de la experiencia.

—Lo sé —murmuró Edward con ironía.

—¿Cómo dices?

Edward volvió a carraspear.

—Pago la factura de la televisión por cable.

Ella se quedó inmóvil; nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Edward ladeó la suya.

—Los títulos hablan por sí mismos. Compañeros de cama. Lujuria en la arena. La virgen curiosa... ¿Quieres que siga?

Bella gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Solo recuerda que lo que ves está planeado y es pura fantasía. En la vida real, no es así.

Separó dos dedos y lo miró por la rendija, curiosa. Él se recostó en la silla, consciente de su experiencia ante aquella mirada.

—Dos besos y una caricia, y hacen el amor durante horas con gemidos sensuales y expresiones atormentadas, en posiciones que ni siquiera figuran en el Kama Sutra —le explicó.

Ella seguía observando, atenta, expectante. Edward exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Isabella, una mujer no acepta el cuerpo de un hombre tan deprisa, ni tan fácilmente, sin caricias previas. Y la mayoría de los hombres no duran tanto como para recorrer todo el catálogo de posiciones escandalosas. Con una suele bastarles.

Tenía el rostro en llamas, pero prestaba total atención a las palabras de Edward al tiempo que intentaba disimularlo. Y él estaba ansioso de demostrarle, más que contarle, lo satisfactoria que podía ser una unión física. De pronto, sentía cosas que no quería sentir. Y por la única mujer de la tierra que quedaba fuera de su alcance, aunque fuera la única esposa que había tenido.

Edward apuró el café y la miró con enojo.

—No me importa que salgas con Mcarthy, siempre que seas discreta —dijo, detestando las palabras al tiempo que las pronunciaba con indiferencia deliberada. La inmovilizó con sus ojos negros—. Pero no te pases de la raya con él.

Isabella sabía a lo que se refería y se sintió ofendida.

— ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo, Edward!

—Hasta que se anule, sigue siendo un matrimonio —continuó—. Y varias personas de la ciudad lo saben.

—Entiendo por qué te preocupan tanto los chismes... —empezó a decir, y se mordió la lengua, porque era un tema que él detestaba. Él elevó la barbilla y entornó los ojos de forma peligrosa.

—Mi padre era sacerdote —dijo con aspereza—. ¿Te imaginas lo que supuso para él, y para mí, que todo Jacobsville hablara de mi madre y de su patente amorío con el vicepresidente de la fábrica? Ni siquiera intentaron ocultarlo. Se fue a vivir con él cuando todavía seguía casada con mi padre. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todos sus parroquianos, y tenía que dar sermones todo los domingos. Cuando su amante la dejó por otra más joven, ella le suplicó que la dejara volver a casa e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi padre intentó aceptarla de nuevo.

Bajó la mirada a la mesa, fría por el recuerdo de aquellos días. Pero su padre, a pesar de su fe, había sido incapaz de olvidar lo que su esposa había hecho. En su mundo, como en el de Edward, los votos eran sagrados.

—Al final, fueron los chismes los que le impidieron olvidar. No cesaron, ni siquiera después de que mi madre dejara a su amante. Algunos de los feligreses se negaron a hablar con ella. A mi padre lo afectó, aunque intentaba combatir la reacción. Al final, le pidió que se marchara, y ella se fue, sin replicar.

—Solo tenías doce años cuando ocurrió, ¿no? —preguntó Bella con suavidad, tratando de sonsacarle información. Nunca hablaba de sus padres.

Edward asintió.

—La quería. Y mi padre también, pero no pudo superar la traición. Era demasiado pública para que cualquiera de los dos la superara, incluso en una pequeña ciudad.

Isabella quería alargar la mano sobre la mesa para cubrir la de él, pero sabía que Edward se la apartaría. Era inaccesible cuando hablaba del pasado.

—¿Te escribió?

—Mi padre le dijo que podía hacerlo, pero se fue a Kansas, a casa de una prima y, al parecer, nunca volvió a mirar atrás —jugó con el asa de su taza de café—. Nos enteramos de que volvió a casarse y de que tuvo un bebé varios años antes de morir. Lo único que recibimos fue el recordatorio de su funeral y una foto arrugada de papá y de mí que ella llevaba en la cartera —tenía la voz tensa, y se enderezó en la silla.

—¿Tuvo un niño o una niña? —preguntó Isabella.

—Una niña —Edward tenía la mirada perdida—. Murió de meningitis a los seis años, y mi madre falleció en un accidente de coche varios meses después —apretó los dientes—. Era una buena madre —añadió en tono distraído—, aunque fuera una pésima esposa.

Isabella habló en voz baja.

—A veces, las personas se enamoran de quien no deben —empezó a decir—. Creo que no pueden evitarlo.

Él la taladró con sus ojos negros.

—En mi libro, si haces una promesa ante Dios, la cumples. Punto.

Isabella suspiró, pensando que era muy poco probable que Edward hubiera mantenido la promesa que le había hecho al casarse con ella, pero no lo dijo.

—Supongo que lamentaba lo que le había hecho a tu padre.

—Me dijo que mi madre le había escrito una carta. No me contó lo que ponía, pero reconoció que su orgullo había eliminado cualquier esperanza de reconciliación. No podía soportar que todo el mundo conociera su infidelidad —sonrió con tristeza—. Fue su primera mujer —añadió, lanzando una mirada a la cara atónita de Isabella—, y la última. Supongo que hay personas que no creen que un hombre pueda ser fiel a una mujer toda su vida, pero no es insólito en ciudades pequeñas, incluso en los tiempos que corren.

—Imagino que deseaste más de una vez que tu padre la hubiera perdonado.

—Sí —movió la taza en sus manos grandes y delgadas—. Me sentí solo cuando mi madre se fue. Nunca podía hablar con mi padre como hablaba con ella, sobre mis problemas. Creo que me encerré en mí mismo a partir de aquel momento.

JEdward nunca le había hablado de aquella manera, como si fuera una adulta, una igual. Observó su rostro sólido y ansió poder sentir su boca sobre la de ella. Sabía que nunca podría olvidar aquel beso.

Edward se apartó de la mesa y se puso en pie.

—Tengo que volver a Victoria.

Ella también se levantó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿A qué habías venido?

—Leo Hart me telefoneó esta mañana para hablarme de unos toros Salers que han muerto misteriosamente. Había oído que nuestro novillo había sido envenenado. Quería hablarte de eso.

—Sí, intenté explicarte cuando murió que creía que Jack Clark había sido el responsable, pero no quisiste escucharme...

Edward la acalló levantando la mano

—Sabes que no les encargaste a los chicos que revisaran el pasto por si había hierbas indigestas —señaló—. Se lo dije a Leo. Te lo advertí, Isabella. No puedes acusar a nadie de un delito sin tener pruebas.

—Edward —dijo, exasperada—. Había otros cuatro toros jóvenes en ese pasto. Solo murió ese.

—Lo sé. Tuvieron suerte.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Eran Herefords —dijo con impaciencia. El novillo que perdimos era un Salers, y era hijo del mismo semental del que Fred Brewster compró sus terneros. Leo cree que el toro del señor Brewster fue envenenado, y yo sigo pensando que el nuestro, también.

Edward recogió su Stetson y se lo caló en la frente.

—Demuéstralo —le dijo. Ella elevó las manos, exasperada.

—¡No guardo toros muertos! —exclamó—. No me creíste y no tenía dinero para la autopsia. ¡Lo enterramos con la pala mecánica!

—Pues desentiérralo.

—Aunque lo hiciera, ¿cómo pagaría la autopsia?

—Tienes razón —suspiró—. Usé los últimos ahorros para reparar el tractor de segunda mano con el que teníamos que recoger el heno.

—Lo sé —dijo Isabella, sintiéndose culpable—. Oye, el año que viene, en cuanto acabe en la escuela y me den el diploma, buscaré un trabajo en una de las empresas de la ciudad. Los programadores ganan buenos sueldos.

—¿Y quién llevará la contabilidad? No me importa extender los talones para pagar las facturas, pero no pienso meter la cabeza en diez columnas de cifras ni ajustar balances. Eso es cosa tuya.

—Ajustaré los balances y los imprimiré por la noche o en los fines de semana.

—¡Pobre Mcarthy! —comentó Edward con sarcasmo.

—Acabo de conocerlo —señaló Isabella.

—Pues rehuye los asientos traseros cuando estés con él —dijo con insólita malicia.

—Conduce una camioneta —le recordó Bella con insolencia, devolviéndole la pulla de minutos antes.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —Edward se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Ella lo siguió, indignada. Edward no la deseaba, pero tampoco quería que saliera con otro hombre.

—Haré lo que me apetezca, Edward —dijo con altivez.

Edward giró en redondo en el porche.

—Tú pusiste tu nombre en una licencia matrimonial —le recordó con brusquedad.

-¡Y tú, pero eso no te impide hacer lo que te apetece!

Edward enarcó una ceja y bajó los escalones en dirección a su vehículo.

—El personal de rodaje vendrá el sábado a instalar el equipo —añadió—. El director traerá a Rosalie Hale y al actor que hace de vaquero... Royce King.

A Isabella no podrían haberle importado menos el personal de rodaje. Detestaba ver el brillo en los ojos de Edward cuando mencionaba a Rosalie Hale. Era una mujer mundialmente famosa por su belleza; ella parecería un cactus en comparación, y no le hacía gracia.

—Estoy impaciente por conocerlos —masculló—. ¿Les gustan las serpientes como mascotas? Estoy pensando en adoptar una negra y criarla en el salón...

—Sé amable —dijo Edward con firmeza—. Necesitamos el dinero. Sin esa ayuda, no podremos reparar el granero ni comprar más cerca eléctrica.

—Está bien —suspiró Bella—. Seré amable.

—Para variar —comentó deliberadamente.

—Estás rabioso porque no me he vestido ni me he puesto sexy para tí —replicó, e hizo una pose—. Puedes irte a tu casa y soñar conmigo luciendo un negligé rojo, porque no podrás verlo de ninguna otra manera —añadió.

Edward emitió un sonido gutural, algo parecido a la risa, y siguió caminando. Isabella se lo quedó mirando con enojo, deseando que Emmett apareciera en aquel momento para poder presumir de pareja delante de él.

«Las ensoñaciones raras veces se hacen realidad», pensó con melancolía mientras Edward se sentaba detrás del volante, arrancaba su todoterreno y se marchaba con un pequeño gesto de la mano.

Habían transcurrido diez minutos, cuando Emmett Mcarthy apareció en su camioneta negra. Era enorme, una pick-up nueva con la caja inmaculada.

—Vaya, se ve que no transportas ganado —comentó Isabella cuando salió a recibirlo a los peldaños del porche.

—Puede que me guste dejarla reluciente —rió.

Tenía buen aspecto. Llevaba un jersey negro de cuello alto, una chaqueta informal y pantalones de pinzas. Tenía los zapatos lustrosos, y el pelo recogido con cuidado en una coleta. Daba gusto verlo.

—Estás bien, incluso sin el uniforme —señaló Isabella. Él también estaba realizando su propio escrutinio, con una mirada tan experta como la de Edward.

Bella pensó en la forma en que Edward la había besado y se sonrojó.

—Te noto un poco tensa —comentó—. ¿Alguna duda sobre nuestra cita?

—Ni una —respondió Isabella con firmeza.

—¿No te preocupa lo que dirá Edward? —insistió mientras la ayudaba a subir a la camioneta.

—Ha dicho que no le importaba —contestó—. Ha estado aquí hace un rato.

Lo cual explicaba la agitación de Bella y la hinchazón del labio inferior, pensó Emmett con cierto regocijo. Al parecer, Edward estaba más celoso de su esposa de conveniencia de lo que Isabella creía, y se había asegurado de que tuviera una referencia con la que evaluar a otros hombres. Emmett temía que Bella no llegaría a adorarlo a él tanto como a su marido, pero lo hacía sentirse bien por dentro, joven, y no iba a tirar la toalla ante el primer obstáculo por un poco de competencia.

* * *

**Edward es un celoso, en el próximo capitulo veremos será la cita de Bella con Emmett (: **

**Grecia Anastasia: ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! , espero sigas leyéndola & dejándome más comentarios. **

**PrincesLynx: Es verdad, pero más adelante verás nuevas facetas de Edward & lo odiarás o amarás más xd.**

**Sofy Vicky: ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! , tienes que estar atenta a las actualizaciones & déjame más comentarios (:**

**Eli: Has acertado xd , Edward se dará cuenta más adelante de todo lo que tiene frente a él, no te preocupes.**

**Zonihviolet: Gracias por leer la historia, las reacciones que tendrá Edward las iremos viendo poco a poco ;)**

**Luy: Bella ama la vida, siempre la veremos con una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de como Edward la trate. **

**¡Gracias por los Reviews! **

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**4**

El bar y sala de fiestas Shea's estaba situado a kilómetro y medio de Jacobsville, en la carretera de Victoria. Era un local ruidoso los fines de semana, pero no un antro de perversión, como Edward pensaba. Solían tener dos porteros. Uno se había roto el brazo en una caída, así que aquella noche Tiny estaba manteniendo el orden él solo. No era difícil. Tiny era un gigante forzudo de naturaleza dulce y atenta personalidad. Pero podía ser persuasivo cuando los clientes se desmadraban, y cortaba por lo sano cualquier indicio de disturbio.

Isabella le contó todo aquello a Emmett cuando se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas de madera, mientras esperaban a que los atendieran.

—Disturbio —repitió Emmett con una lenta sonrisa—. Hablas como un policía.

—La culpa la tiene Edward —dijo con un suspiro—. Es imposible que no se te pegue la jerga cuando tratas con agentes de la autoridad.

Emmett rió entre dientes, jugando con su servilleta.

—¿Seguro que no le importa que salgas conmigo?

Isabella frunció los labios.

—Creo que un poco. Es muy convencional.

Emmett enarcó las cejas.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Edward Cullen? —preguntó de buen grado—. ¿El que esposó juntos a una prostituta y al anterior alcalde de Jacobsville cuando los sorprendió en un burdel, y se encargó de que alguien diera el chivatazo a la prensa?

Isabella carraspeó.

—Trabajaba de policía por aquel entonces...

—¿Y el que persiguió a un conductor hasta Houston para ponerle una multa por exceso de velocidad?

Isabella movió una mano con incomodidad.

—¿Y el que cerró a cal y canto los billares de Jacobsville hasta que el dueño prometió dejar de servir cerveza a menores de edad?

—Sí —suspiró Bella—. Supongo que antes era menos convencional que ahora. Cree que no debe avergonzar a los Rangers. La cifra exacta va cambiando, pero este año solo hay ciento tres Rangers en el mundo.

La miró con regocijo.

—Lo sé. Yo también he sido Ranger.

—¿En serio? —Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par. Emmett asintió.

—De hecho, estuve trabajando con Edward una temporada. Le enseñé esos golpes de artes marciales que emplea con tanta elocuencia últimamente.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó Bella, claramente impresionada.

—No pongas esa cara —murmuró Emmett—. Me sacarás los colores.

Ella ladeó la cabeza al recordar una anécdota sobre él.

—¿Y a ti te extraña que Edward no sea muy convencional? Oí decir que usaste la cámara de tu coche patrulla para grabar a una pareja que estaba en el asiento trasero de un vehículo aparcado...

Emmett rió entre dientes.

—No era la cámara del coche patrulla, sino la mía. Y grabé a dos agentes de policía local a los que conocía. Los hice prometer que se comportarían con más decoro antes de darles la única copia de la cinta.

—Serías un enemigo temible —señaló Isabella. Emmett asintió, pero no sonrió.

A su alrededor, la orquesta estaba tocando las primeras notas. Estaba formada por dos guitarras, un violín y un teclado.

—Hola, ¿qué os apetece tomar? —les preguntó la camarera, una mujer madura.

—Pizza y cerveza —le dijo Mcarthy.

—Pizza y café —pidió Bella.

—¿No quieres cerveza? —preguntó la mujer.

—Todavía no soy mayor de edad. Y mi... tutor — escogió la palabra con cuidado—, es ranger.

—Eres Bella —dijo la mujer al momento, y rió—, Me encapriché con Edward cuando éramos jóvenes, pero él estaba saliendo con esa joven de Victoria. Rompieron por su trabajo, ¿no?

Bella asintió.

—Hay mujeres que no soportan el peligro.

—A ti no parece molestarte —dijo la camarera, con la lengua en la mejilla, mirando a Mcarthy con atención. Se alejó para pedir la comida.

Bella rió entre dientes al ver la mirada curiosa de Mcarthy.

—No, no soy gallina —corroboró—. A veces, me preocupo, pero no mucho. Edward sabe cuidarse solo. Y tú también, imagino

—Bastante bien —asintió Mcarthy.

El local se estaba llenando cuando Bella y Emmett terminaron la pizza y apuraron sus bebidas. La música era agradable, pensó Bella, viendo a las parejas bailar las danzas folclóricas en la pista.

—Dan cursos de danzas folclóricas en el centro cultural —le comentó Bella a Emmett—. Pero a mí no se me dan bien. Prefiero los ritmos latinos, pero nunca he conocido a nadie que sepa bailarlos, salvo por Matt Caldweil. Y ahora está casado.

Mcarthy estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—La modestia me impide decirte que gané un premio en un concurso de tango cuando estaba en Argentina.

Ella lo miraba conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Sabes bailar el tango? ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¡Vamos! —le dio la mano y lo arrastró a la pista. Se acercó al jefe de la banda.

—Sammy, ¿sabes tocar música latina de cualquier clase? —le preguntó al joven, uno de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio. Este rió entre dientes.

—¡Pues claro! —indicó a sus compañeros que dejaran de tocar y habló unos segundos con ellos. El teclista sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dispuso a ajustar su instrumento. Empezó a tocar un animado ritmo latino.

El público despejó la pista, previendo algo especial.

—Más vale que seas bueno —le dijo Bella a Emmet con una sonrisa—. No es fácil complacer a este público. No les importa abuchear a las parejas que se creen buenos bailarines. Matt Caldweil y su mujer, Leslie, son una leyenda.

—No me abuchearán —le prometió Emmett. Le sujetó la cintura y la mano derecha con una soltura profesional. Marcó el ritmo con la cabeza y, después, empezó a hacerla girar con una facilidad devastadora.

Bella lo seguía con mucho esfuerzo. Un compañero del colegio, hijo de inmigrantes hispanos, le había enseñado varios bailes latinos, y le había asegurado que se le daban bien. Pero Mcarthy la superaba en habilidad. Se fijó en sus pasos y lo imitó con un talento natural. A mitad de la canción, Bella ya estaba incorporando pasos y movimientos propios. Cuando la orquesta fu bajando el ritmo, el público se lo marcaba con las palmas de las manos.

Emmett la hizo dar vueltas hacia él y la inclinó hacia atrás sobre el brazo como punto final. Todo el mundo aplaudió. Volvió a enderezarla, la atrajo con otro giro y los dos se inclinaron. Bella estaba sin resuello. Emmett respiraba como si tal cosa.

La condujo a la mesa riendo entre dientes.

—A ver si Caldweil supera eso —masculló. Bella rió, casi jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—Estoy en baja forma —murmuró—. Tendré que salir de casa más a menudo.

—Vaya, chicos, ¡habéis estado estupendos! —dijo la camarera al pasar junto a su mesa—. ¿Queréis otra ronda?

—Gracias —dijo Mcarthy, y le pasó su botellín vacío.

—Yo también —añadió Isabella, y acercó su taza al borde de la mesa.

—Enseguida vuelvo —prometió la mujer con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Edward? ¿Sabe bailar? —preguntó Emmett.

—Solo si alguien le dispara a los pies.

—No lo verán mis ojos.

—Ahora que dices eso —dijo Bella, y se inclinó hacia delante—. Necesito que me aconsejes. Estoy casi segura de que alguien ha envenenado a uno de nuestros novillos. Edward no me cree.

Emmett era todo oídos.

—Cuéntame.

—Compramos un toro joven Salers a principios de septiembre. Los Hart tienen un novillo Salers de dos años, y Leo Hart iba a comprarle otro a Fred Brewster, uno que era hijo del mismo semental que el han encontrado al toro de Fred muerto en un pasto hace poco, porque Leo Hart llamó a Edward interesándose por el nuestro. El nuestro murió antes que el de Fred, por eso nos limitamos a enterrarlo con una pala mecánica que nos prestaron.

—¿No pedisteis que le hicieran la autopsia?

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Emmett, el año pasado nos iba de perlas. Pero hemos tenido inundaciones en primavera y en verano y, para colmo, los precios de la carne han caído. Ahora mismo, todo lo que ganamos se va en pagar mis estudios y el apartamento que Edward tiene en Victoria. Vendemos ganado para pagar gastos extras, y compramos pienso cuando no tenemos suficiente forraje para alimentar al ganado —tenía la mirada turbia—. Son tiempos difíciles. Ya sabes.

Emmett no lo sabía. Tenía una pequeña fortuna guardada en bancos extranjeros. La había amasado en los comienzos de su profesión, cuando realizaba misiones secretas de alto riesgo para diversos gobiernos. No lo proclamaba a los cuatro vientos, pero podría haberse jubilado hacía tiempo. Tener un trabajo convencional mantenía afinado su instinto y le permitía ocultar su verdadera situación económica. Y su verdadera formación.

—En cualquier caso —prosiguió Bella—, Edward dice que no revisé el pasto antes de llevar allí a los toros, así que se atracaron de tréboles y les dio un cólico. Como no usamos antibióticos como prevención, y tampoco podemos comprar aceites vegetales con ese fin, Edward dice que el tanino de los tréboles es lo que ha provocado el cólico —suspiró con impaciencia—. Sé cómo alternar pastos tan bien como él, y no soy tan tonta como para dejar novillos vulnerables en un pasto sin darles antes de comer heno o forraje. Y los toros Hereford estaban allí al mismo tiempo, los cuatro. ¡Ellos no tuvieron cólicos!

—¿No se lo has dicho a Edward?

Bella asintió.

—Debe de pensar que los Salers tienen un gen especial que provoca cólicos —murmuró con irritación. Emmett intentó no reír y fracasó—. En cualquier caso, ocurrió justo después de que despidiéramos a ese tal Clark —añadió—. Jack Clark. Tiene un hermano, John. Son personajes poco recomendables y, según he oído, los despiden a menudo. Echamos a Jack por robarnos con los encargos de compra. Debió de pensar que no los revisábamos. Se compró unas botas de doscientos dólares en la Westem Shop y las cargó a nuestra cuenta con una orden de compra fotocopiada. Las devolvió, así que no lo denunciamos. Pero lo despedimos de todas formas.

—Ahora está trabajando para Duke Wright —dijo Emmett—. Conduce el camión del ganado.

—Pues ya puede Duke vigilarlo bien —comentó Bella—. Uno de nuestros nuevos ayudantes ha dicho que hubo sospechas de que los hermanos Clark habían envenenado ganado en un rancho del que uno de ellos fue despedido hace un par de años. Nuestro vaquero trabajaba con ellos por aquella época.

Emmett la observaba con atención.

—Esto es serio. ¿Estás segura de que Edward no te cree?

—No le he contado esto último porque hace solo unos días que lo sé —reconoció—. Tampoco le dije que encontramos la alambrada cortada en el pasto.

—Yo que tú se lo contaría todo. Un hombre que envenena a novillos indefensos acaba envenenando a gente, si se le presenta la oportunidad.

Bella asintió con un suspiro.

—Les he dicho a los chicos que vigilen el ganado, y yo misma recorro la cerca cuando vuelvo de la escuela.

—¿Sola?

Se lo quedó mirando sin comprender.

—Pues claro que sola —dijo con aspereza—. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha. No necesito niñera.

—No lo decía por eso —repuso Emmett—. No me hace gracia que nadie vaya a pastos lejanos desarmado y sin compañía. No llevas pistola, ¿no?

—Debería, ¿verdad? —rió con nerviosismo—. A veces tengo una estúpida pesadilla de que me disparan e intento alcanzar a Edward y decírselo, pero que él no puede oírme.

—Ve con alguien la próxima vez que revises la alambrada —la persuadió—. No corras riesgos.

—No los correré —le prometió, pero sin comprometerse a ir acompañada. Tenía una escopeta de calibre 28, regalo de Edward. Podía llevarla consigo cuando recorriera la cerca. Lo que Emmett decía tenía sentido. Si un hombre no dudaba en envenenar a un toro indefenso, nada lo detendría de intentar matar a una mujer joven.

Por fortuna, la camarera regresó con el café y la cerveza en ese momento y lo distrajo. Esperaron a que se fuera para retomar la conversación.

—¿Quieres que le hable a Edward del toro? —preguntó. Bella lo negó con la cabeza.

—No servirá de nada. Cuando se hace una composición de lugar, no hay quien se la cambie —tocó su taza y advirtió que estaba ardiendo. Retiró los dedos—. De todas formas, estos días está distraído. Los de la compañía de cine vendrán este fin de semana, incluidos los protagonistas —miró a Emmett—. Imagino que todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Rosalie Hale.

—La Luciérnaga de Georgia —afirmó Emmett. Se le endureció el rostro y se le heló la mirada.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Bella, perpleja.

—No me gustan las modelos —dijo, y tomó un buen sorbo de cerveza. Bella aguardó, porque no quería indagar, pero la expresión de Emmett resultaba turbadora. Este dejó el botellín sobre la mesa, vio cómo ella lo miraba y rió—. Nunca presionas, ¿no? Esperas, y dejas que la gente hable, si quiere.

Bella sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Supongo que sí.

Emmett se recostó en la silla.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía nueve años —le contó—. Me quedé con ella en el hospital tanto tiempo como me dejaron. Mis hermanos eran muy pequeños, y mi padre... —vaciló—. Mi padre —repitió, con desprecio en la voz—, estaba colado por otra mujer y no podía apartarse de ella. Solía torturar a mi madre diciéndole lo joven y hermosa que era su amante, y cómo iba a casarse con ella en cuanto mi madre dejara de ser un obstáculo. Estuvo enferma durante mucho tiempo pero, cuando mi padre inició su amorío, se rindió. Cuando murió, él estaba demasiado ocupado con su querida para preocuparse por ella. Solo vino una vez al hospital, para disponer que trasladaran el cuerpo a la funeraria. Su amante era una modelo de poca monta, veinte años más joven que él, y lo tenía hechizado. Tres días después del funeral, se casó con ella y la trajo a casa —tomó la cerveza y bebió de nuevo. Tenía la mirada perdida- Nunca he aborrecido tanto a un ser humano, ni antes ni después.

—La llevó a tu casa demasiado pronto —adivinó Bella.

—Siempre habría sido demasiado pronto —repuso Emmett con rotundidad—. Mi madrastra tiró a la basura las cosas de mi madre en cuanto puso el pie en la casa, todas las fotografías, todas sus manualidades... hasta vendió sus joyas, riéndose —entornó los ojos—. Ese mismo año, mi padre me envió a la escuela militar. Nunca regresé a casa, ni siquiera cuando él recuperó la cordura, con ocho años de retraso, e intentó persuadirme para que volviera.

Había hombres que detestaban el contacto físico cuando contaban episodios dolorosos. Bella cubrió la mano de Emmett con la suya, cosa que nunca había hecho con Edward. Mcarthy lanzó una mirada a aquella pequeña mano con sobresalto pero, pasados unos segundos, cerró los dedos en torno a los de Bella. Eran dedos fuertes y cortos, y le habrían hecho daño si los hubiera flexionado un centímetro más. Bella vio que no llevaba joyas salvo por un reloj de plata de aspecto laborioso. Ningún anillo.

—Yo perdí a mi madre el año que acabé el instituto —le dijo—. Era mayor que tú, pero me dolió lo mismo. Pero yo tenía a Edward, y a Sue —añadió con una sonrisa—. Vino al rancho cuando yo no era más que un bebé, para ayudar a mi madre, que estaba muy frágil. Ha sido como una segunda madre para mí.

—Tiene mucho sentido del humor —dijo en tono pensativo, y dio la vuelta a la mano de Bella para estudiar las pequeñas cicatrices—. ¿Qué haces con las manos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Arreglar cercas, arreos, echar el lazo a los temeros, recibir mordiscos de caballos, subir a los árboles...

Emmett rió entre dientes.

—Te había imaginado como una niña buena que iba a la escuela y dejaba que Edward hiciera todo el trabajo duro.

—Ni hablar —resopló Bella—. Ningún hombre va a mantenerme mientras yo me quedo de brazos cruzados, leyendo revistas o pintándome las uñas. Soy una socia en toda regla.

—Edward no me parecía el tipo de hombre que tolera trabajar con una mujer—murmuró con ironía.

—¿Por qué no iba a tolerarme? Soy buena en lo que hago, mejor que él, y lo sabe. Además, yo no sé nada sobre ventas. Esa es su especialidad. Ah, y paga las facturas. Además, sabe cocinar y limpiar la casa mejor que yo. Si alguna vez se casa de verdad, su mujer será muy afortunada —añadió en tono distraído, detestando pensar que Edward iba a pedir la anulación el mes siguiente, justo cuando Rosalie Hale estaría accesible.

—Te noto preocupada.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Rosalie Hale es hermosa y famosa en todo el mundo —dijo sin pensar— Edward se animó mucho cuando supo que iba a protagonizar la película. Nunca ha estado con mujeres como esa. Es hijo de un sacerdote, y bastante convencional en algunos sentidos.

—Crees que ella lo cautivará.

Lo miró a los ojos.

—No soy ninguna belleza. Me he criado en el campo. Sé manejar los ordenadores y el ganado, pero no puedo competir con una famosa modelo experta en las artes de la seducción. Atraerá a los hombres como moscas, ya lo verás.

—A mí no —repuso Emmett con fluidez—. Soy inmune a ella.

—Edward no lo será —señaló Bella con preocupación.

—Edward es un hombre hecho y derecho, y sabe cuidarse solo —Emmett estaba recordando viejos tiempos, y no quería desilusionar a Bella reconociendo que Edward tenía muy pocos problemas atrayendo a mujeres hermosas. No era un casanova, pero era apuesto, seguro de sí, y un conquistador agresivo con las mujeres a las que deseaba. Pero no se lo dijo a Bella, porque se habría venido abajo. Se preguntó si se daba cuenta de lo mucho que reflejaba lo que sentía por Edward cuando hablaba de él.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró Bella, y tomó un sorbo de café—. Ojalá no hiciera falta tener al equipo de rodaje vagando por todo el rancho —añadió con impaciencia—. Pero nos han ofrecido una pequeña fortuna, y necesitamos tanto el dinero que no podemos negamos —suspiró—. Ese viejo dicho es cierto, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Yo creía no tenerlo, pero quiero reemplazar a ese toro Salers —movió la cabeza—. Pagué cinco mil dólares por él. Si Clark lo envenenó, y encuentro la manera de demostrarlo, lo demandaré las veces que haga falta, aunque tenga que llegar al Tribunal Supremo. Puede que no recupere mis cinco mil, pero me daré el gusto de todas formas.

Emmett rió entre dientes.

—Me gusta tu estilo, Bella Swan.

Ella le sonrió por encima de la taza de café.

—Si reúno pruebas, ¿lo detendrás por mí?

—Por supuesto —se puso serio—. Pero no vayas por ahí sola buscando problemas.

—Yo no. Soy muy precavida.

Emmett lo dudaba, pero no iba a discutir.

—¿Te atreves a volver a la pista?

—¡Por supuesto!

Emmett le sonrió y le dio la mano para sacarla a bailar. El director de la banda, al verlos, interrumpió la balada country que estaban interpretando y empezó a tocar un chachachá. Todo el mundo rió, incluida la pareja de baile de aquella noche.

El sábado por la mañana, a primera hora, el director, el ayudante de dirección, el director de fotografía, el cámara, el técnico de sonido, dos técnicos más y las estrellas de cine se acercaron por la carretera de acceso del rancho en un enorme Ford Expedition.

Edward había llegado un minuto antes. Isabella y Sue salieron al porche a recibirlos. Sue llevaba un viejo vestido de trabajo, y estaba despeinada. Isabella se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa de algodón, y se había recogido el pelo en una trenza. Aun así, cuando vio a la pelirroja apeándose del vehículo, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

No fue ninguna ayuda que Edward echara a andar en línea recta hacia ella, sin ni siquiera dirigir una última mirada a Isabella, para ayudarla a descender del elevado asiento posterior poniéndole las manos en su cintura de avispa. La modelo rió, y parecía el tintineo de una campanilla de plata. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta... dientes blancos y labios rojos y sensuales. Su figura también lo era. Llevaba un largo vestido verde con vuelo que se adhería a las líneas esbeltas y elegantes de su cuerpo. Edward la estaba observando con intensa admiración, como nunca había mirado a la insípida y menuda Isabella. Peor aún, la modelo estaba fascinada, y coqueteaba con él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Es una actriz —comentó Sue, poniéndole la mano en el brazo a modo de consuelo—. No encajaría aquí, ni querría hacerlo, así que no pongas esa cara de condenada a muerte.

Isabella rió con nerviosismo.

—Eres un cielo—susurró.

—Además de bonita —bromeó Sue con una amplia sonrisa—. Entraré a preparar una jarra de café y a partir un poco de bizcocho. Pueden pasar a tomar algo cuando quieran.

— ¡Isabella! —la llamó Edward con aspereza.

Bella lanzó una mirada de pesar a Sue y bajó los peldaños con su acostumbrado paso desinhibido. Se detuvo junto a Edward para que este hiciera las presentaciones.

—Les presento a Isabella Swan. Es copropietaria del rancho. Isabella, estoy seguro de que te acuerdas de Jacob Black, el director —dijo, y presentó al hombre de corta estatura, gafas y gorra de béisbol, quien sonrió y asintió—. Este es Royce King, el protagonista — dijo del hombre alto y apuesto de pelo rubio y bigote—. Gary Mays, el ayudante del director —prosiguió, presentándole a un hombre más joven que no ocultaba su fascinación por la modelo—. Y Rosalie Hale —añadió en un tono diferente, con la mirada clavada en la pelirroja de ojos verdes, que dedicó una mirada fugaz a Isabella y, al no considerarla rival para ella, procedió a sonreír a Edward con alegría.

—Encantada de conocerlos —dijo Isabella con educación.

—Igualmente. Estamos listos para empezar a rodar el lunes —le dijo Black a Edward—. Solo tenemos que precisar algunos detalles técnicos...

—Si quieren saber algo del ganado... —empezó a decir Isabella.

—Le preguntaremos a Edward —concluyó la modelo en tono ronco y altivo— Sabrá más que tú —añadió con deliberada grosería. Isabella echaba fuego por los ojos.

—Me he criado aquí... —empezó a decir.

—Edward, me encantaría ver ese enorme toro del que nos has hablado —lo engatusó la modelo. Se colgó del brazo de Edward con sus esbeltas manos y se alejó con él.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, viendo cómo Edward avanzaba obedientemente hacia el enorme granero en compañía de Rosalie, Jacob Black y su séquito. Se sentía ultrajada. A fin de cuentas, era socia de pleno derecho del rancho. Claro que la consideraban demasiado joven para tomar grandes decisiones, y Edward se había quedado tan prendado de la pelirroja que no le importaba que la hubieran humillado en su propia casa.

Se lo quedó mirando con enojo hasta que los cascos de un caballo captaron su atención. Jasper Whitlock, el capataz, se acercó a ella, con su figura alta y ágil encorvada sobre la silla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Bella.

—He estado persiguiendo vacas —masculló el capataz en tono sombrío—. Un idiota ha cortado la cerca, y se han escapado cinco. Las hemos guiado a otro pasto, y he venido en busca de la camioneta y de alambre para arreglar la cerca.

—¡No serán las vacas preñadas! —exclamó Bella, preocupada. El capataz asintió.

—Pero están bien. Les dije a los chicos que las condujeran al pasto de al lado del granero, por si las moscas.

—¿Sabes quién ha sido? —quiso saber Bella.

—Ninguno de mis hombres —le aseguró Jasper, con ojos brillantes en su rostro curtido y delgado—. Me he pasado por la parcela de Hob Downey para hablar con él. Se pasa la vida en la mecedora del porche; pensé que podía haber visto a alguien.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —lo apremió Bella.

—Que esta mañana ha visto una camioneta junto a la cerca. Era vieja, negra, con una franja roja, y tenía los costados vallados, como si la usaran para trasladar ganado. Por lo visto, se apearon dos hombres, y uno de ellos hizo como que estaba arreglando la cerca. Hob les gritó desde el porche. Vacilaron, pero al ver un coche patrulla en la carretera, subieron a la camioneta y se alejaron corriendo. Era una abertura pequeña, lo bastante ancha para que pasara una vaca, pero poco visible de lejos.

Bella se acercó al caballo, preocupada y pensativa.

—Quiero que llames a Duke Wright y le preguntes si tiene una camioneta negra con una franja roja, y le preguntes quién la conducía esta mañana.

Jasper se apoyó en la perilla de la silla de montar y la miró a los ojos.

—Sospechas de alguien.

—Sí, pero no voy a darte nombres, ni a contarte lo que sé. Baja de ahí.

Jasper enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero entrar en el granero a ensillar a Mick. El personal de rodaje está ahí dentro ahora mismo, y me ponen nerviosa.

Jasper desmontó con fluidez.

—¿Adonde vas?

—A ver cómo está cortada la alambrada.

—Ya te he dicho...

—No lo entiendes —dijo Bella, acercándose—. La cerca del pasto en el que murió el Salers también había sido cortada, ¿recuerdas? No se lo mencioné a Edward, y lo arreglamos, pero me fijé en cómo la habían cortado. No hay dos personas que hagan las cosas de la misma manera. Yo puedo saber si ha sido Sue o Edward quien ha abierto una lata de refresco solo por cómo dejan la lengüeta. Sé cómo cortaron la cerca la primera vez.

—Entiendo. ¿Quieres que Denny y yo saquemos el camión y te sigamos?

Bella lo negó con la cabeza y montó con elegancia sobre la silla.

—No soy una nena —dijo, y dio una palmada al cuello rojizo del caballo, sonriendo. Después, reparó en el rifle que sobresalía de la funda sujeta a la silla—. ¿Te importa si me llevo esto?

—En absoluto. Recuerda que hay que tomar medidas de precaución. ¿Está Edward ahí dentro? —preguntó de improviso, señalando el granero con la cabeza.

—Sí, así que será mejor que vayas directamente al cobertizo de las herramientas. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Jasper empezó a replicar, pero ella ya se estaba alejando.

En realidad, Bella no necesitaba echar un vistazo a la cerca para saber que Jack Clark había estado en el rancho haciendo de las suyas. Quizá solo hubiera querido soltar las reses, o quizá su intención había sido robarlas. De todas formas, Bella necesitaba alejarse de Edward y de los demás. Con un poco de suerte, ya se habrían ido cuando volviera. Además, no le iría mal comprobar que su teoría era correcta. Si reunía pruebas contra Clark, Emmett se ocuparía de detenerlo.

Recordó la expresión de los ojos negros de Edward mientras ayudaba a Rosalie Hale a apearse del vehículo, y cómo la había conducido al granero después de que la modelo hubiera despreciado a Isabella. Edward ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del desplante. Bella tenía el corazón encogido. Justo como había temido, la llegada de la modelo marcaba un cambio crucial en su vida. Deseaba poder dar marcha atrás al reloj. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

* * *

**Envidio la cita de Bella con Emmett un poco xd , este Edward es un ciego e.e**

**Espero que tengan una bonita noche buena & ¡Feliz Navidad! , tengan una buena cena en familia & disfruten de los momentos que viven. Ya luego me cuentan que les regalaron ;)**

**¡Gracias por los Reviews, Fav & Follow! **

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**5**

Como Bella sospechaba, la cerca estaba cortada en el mismo lugar que la primera, muy cerca de los soportes verticales del alambre de pinchos. Desmontó y examinó los cortes con atención. Los alicates que habían usado en las dos ocasiones no estaban afilados y los cortes no eran limpios ni precisos.

Se dio la vuelta y, conduciendo al caballo por las riendas, suspiró con enojo, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Jack Clark los había robado, y lo habían despedido con razón. Pero era un hombre muy vengativo. Bella temía que no se conformara con envenenar toros y cortar alambradas. Confiaba en que Duke Wright tuviera noticias sobre los hermanos Clark cuando Jasper lo llamara.

Divisó a Hob Downey en su porche y se acercó a saludar al anciano.

Hob tenía más de setenta años. Había sido vaquero toda su vida, hasta que su jefe lo obligó a jubilarse. Sabía más de caballos que la mayoría de los rancheros, y era un hombre solitario. Se pasaba casi todo el día sentado en su porche, confiando en que alguien se pasara a charlar con él. Era una mina de oro de información sobre cualquier aspecto de la cría de ganado desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta la actualidad. Bella iba a verlo cuando podía pero, como la mayoría de los jóvenes, el tiempo era lo que menos le sobraba.

—Hola, Hob —lo saludó.

—Venga a sentarse un poco, señorita Bella —la invitó con una sonrisa.

—Ojalá tuviera tiempo, Hob. Jasper dice que esta mañana ha visto a unos tipos bajarse de una camioneta junto a nuestra cerca.

El anciano asintió.

—Ya lo creo. Andaban con mucho sigilo. No tengo teléfono, si no, la habría llamado.

—¿Se fijó si uno de ellos era alto y calvo? —preguntó Bella con cautela. El anciano hizo una mueca.

—Uno llevaba un sombrero bien calado, así que no sé si estaba calvo. Tampoco sabría decirle lo alto que era. El otro llevaba una camisa que podría haber cegado a un hombre, de lo chillona que era. Se mantuvo al otro lado de la camioneta, así que no pude verlo muy bien.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué me dice de la camioneta?

—Tenía una buena mancha de óxido en el parachoques delantero —contestó—. Por lo demás, era negra, con una delgada franja roja. Tenía una valla hecha a mano, sin pintar. Yo creo que iban a llevarse una vaca o dos, señorita Bella.

Tendría que averiguar si los hermanos Clark tenían una camioneta o conducían una de Wright que encajaba con esa descripción.

—Cortaron la alambrada, ¿verdad? —dijo el anciano. Bella asintió.

—Pero no deje que se corra la voz, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó—. Podrían ser peligrosos, y usted está aquí solo.

El anciano rió entre dientes.

—Tengo una escopeta.

—No puede permanecer despierto las veinticuatro horas del día—señaló Bella.

—Alguien está furioso con usted, ¿es eso? —quiso saber Hob.

—Algo así. Gracias, Hob. Cuídese, y eche la llave por la noche.

—Usted también, señorita Bella. ¿Seguro que no quiere sentarse un rato?

Bella sonrió.

—Volveré en cuanto pueda. Ahora mismo estoy hasta arriba de trabajo con el personal de cine en el rancho. Tengo que irme.

—Había oído que iban a rodar esa película en su rancho. ¿Va a actuar?

— ¡ Yo no! — rió Bella —. Hasta pronto, Hob.

—Adiós.

Montó sobre el caballo y lo guió hacia la carretera de tierra que conducía al rancho. Era desconcertante pensar que Jack Clark y su hermano John podían ser responsables de dos intentos de mermar su ganado. No podían permitirse muchas pérdidas, a pesar de los ingresos extras que aportaría el rodaje de la película. Necesitaban cambiar de táctica o se hundirían.

La especialización, pensó, era la única respuesta al problema. Podían hacer lo mismo que Cy Parks y criar ganado purasangre... o, mejor aún, imitar a otros productores e intentar comercializar la carne de su ganado criado ecológicamente. Claro que eso supondría mejorar la calidad de sus métodos de producción y buscar a un comprador que quisiera carne ecológica... quizá un empresario extranjero, porque los beneficios eran muy altos, según aseguraba Leo Hart, que vendía carne ecológica a Japón. Por eso Isabella había estado sacando el ganado a los pastos, para alimentarlos con forraje en lugar de pienso... y había perdido a su toro premiado Salers en el intento.

Pero no era la hierba, o mejor dicho, los tréboles, lo que había matado al toro. Y la cerca cortada no había sido una coincidencia. Los hermanos Clark habían envenenado al animal. Bella lo sabía, aunque Edward no quisiera escucharla. Emmett lo haría. ¡Y lograría demostrárselo!

Llevó al caballo al granero, y advirtió que el enorme Ford había desaparecido, lo mismo que el todoterreno de Edward. Qué alivio. Al menos, aquel día no tendría que preocuparse por la compañía.

Pero el alivio duró poco. Después de ensillar y cepillar a su montura, y de devolverle el rifle a Jasper, recibió una mala noticia.

—Duke Wright no tiene ninguna camioneta negra con una franja roja —le dijo el capataz con un suspiro, retirándose el sombrero de su sudado pelo rubio. Bella hizo una mueca.

—¡Estaba tan segura...!

—Puede que la pidieran prestado —dijo. Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Todo es posible —la miró largamente—. Edward quería saber dónde estabas. Le he dicho que habías ido a echar un vistazo a las vacas que se habían escapado del pasto —levantó una mano—. No le he dicho que habían cortado la cerca. Ya se lo contarás tú cuando creas conveniente.

—Gracias, Jasper —le sonrió—. Te debo una.

El capataz se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada. Ya les he dicho a los chicos que estén alerta por si ven algún vehículo sospechoso.

—Buena idea. Y mantén el pasto al que has trasladado el ganado con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, aunque haya que pagar horas extras —añadió con firmeza, gimiendo para sus adentros al pensar en otro gasto que no podían permitirse—. Asegúrate de que lleven rifle.

Jasper asintió con gravedad.

—Lo haré.

—Y saca fotografías de cómo está la cerca ahora mismo, y guarda el alambre cortado —añadió—. Si sacamos algo en claro, necesitaremos pruebas.

—Lo guardaré en el cobertizo de herramientas.

—Gracias, Jasper.

Bella regresó a paso lento a la casa. Sue estaba envolviendo rodajas intactas de bizcocho, gruñendo.

—La modelo no puede comer bizcocho —dijo—. Tiene calorías —miró a Bella con enojo, que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Y no toma café, porque la cafeína es mala para la salud. De todas formas, tenían prisa y no podían entretenerse a tomar nada.

—No estarán aquí mucho tiempo —la consoló.

—¡Eso es lo que tu crees! Oí al director decirle a Edward que tardarán un par de meses en rodar la película y que, después, quizá tengan que volver para repetir alguna toma.

Aquello significaba que se quedarían hasta Navidad. La perspectiva de que Edward estuviera tratando a la modelo todo ese tiempo la abatía. Era peor de lo que había imaginado.

—Esa actriz no hacía más que tontear con él —mascullaba Sue—. Se le pegaba como una lapa, le sonreía, bromeaba... No lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Y él tampoco se despegaba de ella, ¿verdad, Sue? —preguntó Bella en voz baja. Sue enrojeció.

—Está casado, cariño.

—Él no lo ve así —se dejó caer en la silla más cercana—.Sé un cielo y pásame esa taza de café. Estoy molida.

Bella le contó a Sue sus sospechas sobre la cerca cortada.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Edward?

Bella vaciló.

—No.

—Eso es una temeridad —Sue la miraba con reprobación—. Los fines de semana, cuando voy a casa de mi hermana, tú te quedas aquí sola. El barracón no está lo bastante cerca para que los hombres te oigan chillar. Deberías decírselo a Edward.

—No me creyó cuando le dije que el toro había sido envenenado, Sue —replicó, aceptando la taza de café solo—. Y tampoco creerá que la cerca la han cortado a propósito.

—Enséñasela.

—Aunque le enseñe las pruebas, seguirá sin creerme. Está convencido de que solo intento llamar su atención.

Sue sonrió.

—Y es cierto.

—No es ningún secreto —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Pero no miento —tomó un sorbo de café—. ¿Cuándo empezarán a rodar?

—Mañana a primera hora.

Se atragantó con el café.

—¿Tan pronto? —gimió.

—Quieren aprovechar que hace buen tiempo. Ya se han instalado en el Hotel Comercial, en Jacobsville. Han contratado a una empresa de catering para que les traiga el desayuno y el almuerzo, y los electricistas han estado hablando en marciano a Edward sobre lo que quieren hacer con sus generadores portátiles —añadió en tono jocoso. Movió la cabeza—. Ese director dice que van a traer enormes camiones con todo el equipo, y caravanas para que las estrellas las usen como vestuarios y salas de maquillaje. Han contratado a Autobuses Bailey's para que lleven y traigan a los actores y al resto del personal todos los días.

—¿Van a traer servicios portátiles? —preguntó Bella en tono esperanzado.

—Edward les dijo que podían usar los del barracón. No habrá vaqueros ahí en horas de trabajo, salvo los vigilantes nocturnos, y ni un tornado despertaría a Billy y a Ted cuando duermen.

—Tiene razón —dijo Bella, y tomó un sorbo de café.

—El alcalde saldrá en la película, junto con el jefe de policía. Van a rodar algunas escenas en la ciudad — Sue movió la cabeza—. Será una pesadilla, cariño —dijo con pesar—. ¡Y esa modelo...! —arrugó la nariz—. Mataría a un asmático con todo el perfume que se echa.

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Pero es hermosa.

—Cierto.

—Jamás podré competir con una mujer así —dijo Bella con melancolía. Sue se dio la vuelta.

—Edward te conoce desde que eras pequeña. Eres buena, y amable, y sabes hacer que un hombre se sienta especial y tierno. Además, pocas cosas hay en el rancho de las que no puedas hacerte cargo. Eres inteligente. A la mayoría de los hombres los atrae la belleza, pero solo si hay algo detrás que los mantenga interesados. Esa mujer es una cara y una figura bonitas con malos modales. Edward se dará cuenta.

—¿Tú crees? —apuró el café—. Me alegro de tener clase —dijo cuando dejó la taza en la pila—. Así no tendré que verlos mucho.

—También rodarán los fines de semana —dijo Sue con vacilación. Bella se dio la vuelta en el umbral, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has dicho algo de unos generadores?

Sue asintió.

—Para encender todos los focos que usarán dentro de la casa y en el granero...

Se quedó helada; su rostro parecía una caricatura de su semblante habitual.

—¿Dentro de la casa? ¡De mi casa!

Sue hizo una mueca.

—¿No te lo mencionó Edward?

—¡No!

—Solo en el salón y en la cocina —dijo con suavidad—. Van a cambiar unas cuantas cosas aquí y allá... ¡pagarán de más por el trastorno! —exclamó al ver que Bella empezaba a enrojecer.

—¿Y Edward les dio permiso?

—Me dijo que necesitábamos el dinero —dijo la mujer con suavidad—. Solo serán unas semanas, Bella. Solo unas semanas.

—Y nos estamos arruinando, lo sé —fue la respuesta afligida de Bella—. Es que no esperaba nada de esto. Es... ¡Es como una invasión! ¡No tendremos intimidad!

Sue asintió.

—Lo sé, pero lo superaremos. Tú mantente al margen y deja que el barullo se pase solo —le aconsejó—. En otras palabras, cariño, toma el dinero y sal corriendo. ¡Los días pasarán volando! ¡En serio!

No fue así. Al día siguiente, cuando Bella regresó al rancho después de sus clases, encontró la carretera de acceso cortada. Había cinco o seis coches aparcados a un lado del camino de tierra que conducía al rancho, y algunos curiosos habían extendido mantas en la hierba y observaban con prismáticos a los empleados de rodaje, mientras tomaban tentempiés. Bella divisó media docena de caravanas, dos camiones de caja abierta, dos camiones remolque y lo que parecía un pequeño ejército de personal trasladando equipo.

Bella no podía rodear el camión remolque que había interceptado el camino, así que tuvo que dejar su vieja camioneta donde estaba y recorrer a pie los ochocientos metros que la separaban de la casa. Al llegar a los peldaños, sudorosa, cansada y manchada de polvo, la detuvo uno de los hombres de Emmett Mcarthy, encargado de la seguridad.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan —dijo el agente en tono de disculpa—, pero están rodando una escena en el salón. No puede entrar por aquí.

Se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra y entró por la parte de atrás. En el interior, un técnico de sonido trabajaba con un magnetófono; dos perfectos extraños, un hombre y una mujer, estaban sentados ante la mesa de la cocina, con sendas tazas vacías de café, y técnicos de fotografía vagaban con cintas métricas y equipo de luz portátil.

Sue le hizo una seña desde el pasillo y la condujo a su dormitorio.

—No podemos hacer ruido —susurró—. Están rodando una escena en el salón.

—¿Cuándo terminarán? —preguntó Bella.

—Bueno, empezaron esta mañana, al poco de irte. Ya han rodado la misma toma diez veces.

Bella gimió.

—La jirafa se vio en una escena. En la siguiente, tosió alguien. La modelo se equivocó con su guión tres veces porque anoche no ha dormido bien por culpa del tren que pasa cerca del hotel. Después, el protagonista tropezó con esa vieja alfombra persa que no quieres tirar porque a tu madre le encantaba y, en la toma siguiente, se fue una luz...

—Quiero mudarme a Alaska —dijo Bella en tono lastimero. Soltó los libros y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Pero el director cree que terminarán antes de la cena —concluyó Sue.

—Y esto es solo una escena —pensó Bella en voz alta—. ¡Dios mío!

—Se les dará mejor a medida que avance el rodaje —le aseguró Sue—. Las cosas siempre son difíciles al principio —frunció el ceño—. Aunque no sé si dejarán de pelearse.

—¿De pelearse?

—Según parece, al protagonista no le cae bien el ayudante de dirección. Han trabajado juntos antes y se pelearon por una mujer. El actor salió perdiendo. Así que ahora se niega a hacer la escena como él quiere. A la señorita Hale tampoco le cae bien el ayudante de dirección, y este la acosa menos cuando ella está con Edward. El guionista tendrá que venir también, porque el actor dice que no piensa hacer la escena del granero como está escrita. Dice que su parte es ridícula y que Rosalie Hale actúa más. Dice que su contrato le garantiza tanto diálogo como a ella.

Bella movió la cabeza.

—¿Qué cambios quieren hacer en mi casa?

—Unos cuantos muebles nuevos, alfombras, cortinas y cosas así, porque en la película la heroína redecora la casa del héroe.

—¿Y si no nos gusta? —quiso saber Bella.

—Nos gustará —le aseguró a Sue—. El director le dijo a Edward que comprarían electrodomésticos nuevos para la cocina, y que podríamos quedárnoslos. Rosalie Hale va a ir con él y con un cámara para escogerlos. Dice que la cocina necesita un toque femenino.

Aquello resultaba desalentador. Era la casa de Bella, no de Rosalie Hale. Su opinión debería haber contado, pero a nadie le importaba lo que ella pensara. Tenía la sensación de haber aterrizado en el infierno. La situación no podía ser peor, no podía. Debía procurar pensar en el dinero. Lo necesitaban.

Sue le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Anímate. Solo serán unos días. Ella se irá y él volverá a poner los pies en la tierra.

Al término de aquella primera semana, Isabella ya había ideado la manera de desayunar antes de que el autobús llegara cargado con el personal de rodaje... levantándose antes del alba. Gimió al ver el número y tamaño de los camiones y caravanas desperdigados por el rancho, y el número de trabajadores que eran necesarios para hacer una película. Parecía una invasión de técnicos, e Isabella estaba impaciente por irse.

Recogió sus libros y salió corriendo por la puerta lateral hacia la vieja camioneta con la que iba a la escuela. Había pertenecido a su padre, y era una de sus contadas posesiones. Estaba vieja, y necesitaba una mano de pintura, pero funcionaba muy bien, gracias a Jasper.

Justo cuando abría la puerta de la camioneta, vio a Edward deteniendo su vehículo delante del porche. A Bella se le aceleró el pulso, y vaciló. Edward se apeó del todoterreno y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta del pasajero. La modelo pelirroja se bajó del vehículo, mirándolo con aquella sonrisa que había adornado media docena de portadas de revista. Isabella sonrió con melancolía y subió a su camioneta.

Mientras se alejaba, vio que Edward deslizaba el brazo por los delicados hombros de Rosalie Hale mientras avanzaban juntos hacia el granero, donde la esperaba el personal de rodaje. Adiós a sus patéticos sueños, pensó Bella.

Los días del rodaje transcurrían muy despacio. Por fortuna, la escuela ocupaba casi todo el tiempo de Bella. Cuando estaba en el rancho, trabajaba con los vaqueros, supervisando los distintos proyectos que debían completar antes del invierno. No se molestaba en vestirse mejor ni en maquillarse más, ni se soltaba el pelo. Era imposible competir con la belleza de Rosalie Hale, y no quería que Edward la sorprendiera intentándolo.

Claro que Edward no se fijaba mucho en ella. En el trabajo, lo ocupaba la investigación del asesinato ocurrido en Victoria. Emmett la había mantenido informada. Creía que la mutilación del cuerpo y la postura en que había sido dejado formaban parte del ritual de una venganza personal.

—No están sacando mucho en claro sobre el caso — le dijo a Bella un sábado por la tarde, mientras charlaban junto al coche patrulla, cerca de la entrada principal de la casa—. Ni siquiera tienen un sospechoso.

Dentro de la casa, la cocina estaba invadida por focos, cámaras y cientos de gruesos cables eléctricos que se unían a un generador portátil capaz de iluminar todo Jacobsville.

—Puede que el asesino sea uno de los hermanos Clark —dijo Bella, medio de guasa. Emmett no sonrió, como ella había esperado—. ¡Era broma!

Emmett seguía sin sonreír, pero no era por el tema de la conversación. Observaba algo situado a la espalda de Bella con tal semblante de odio y desprecio que parecía que hubieran soltado a todos los sabuesos del infierno por el rancho.

—¿Has venido a detener a Isabella? —dijo una voz dulce por detrás de Bella—. No será por exceso de velocidad, con esa camioneta vieja que lleva.

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a la modelo. Rosalie Hale estaba impecable con una falda blanca, un exiguo corpiño azul y un cinturón ancho a juego. Llevaba tacones de aguja, y su melena larga y ondulada, de tono rubio rojizo, caía en precioso alboroto en tomo a su hermoso rostro. Sonrió a Emmett con ese resplandor cegador que hacía que su rostro llamara la atención por su vitalidad. Se puso en jarras y se echó la melena hacia atrás, cómoda en presencia de cualquier hombre que se le acercara.

Pero Emmett no parecía estar impresionado. De hecho, se puso hostil al instante. Miró a la mujer con pura malicia.

Sorprendida por aquella reacción, Rosalie rió con su alegre tintineo y volvió a retirarse la melena.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, señor policía? — bromeó.

Emmett entornó sus ojos oscuros. La miró como miraría a una res en una subasta, y volvió a centrar su atención en Crissy.

—¿Te apetece una hamburguesa con patatas fritas? —le preguntó con sonrisa tierna—. Puedes venir en mi coche, así te dejaré jugar con la sirena.

Bella rió, indeciblemente complacida porque la prefiriera a ella antes que a una modelo internacional.

—Me encantaría. ¿Puedo ir así? —añadió, señalando sus vaqueros gastados y manchados, la vieja camiseta y las botas sucias. Había estado ayudando a los hombres a trasladar el ganado a un pasto nuevo. Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Yo te veo bien —lanzó a Rosalie una mirada elocuente—. Me gustan las mujeres de verdad, no las que parecen muñecas pintadas y disfrazadas.

Rosalie se puso colorada, giró sobre sus talones, y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio antes de echar a andar hacia la casa.

—¿Por qué diablos se pone una mujer unos tacones tan altos cuando ni siquiera puede caminar con ellos —preguntó en voz alta. Rosalie apretó el paso.

Bella agarró a Emmett del brazo y tiró de él hacia el coche patrulla.

—Vamonos antes de que encuentre el armero —dijo en un susurro dramático. Mcarthy sonrió.

—Aguafiestas.

Se sentaron en un reservado del Café de Jacobsville y Emmett le habló un poco más de la investigación.

—No tienen ni idea de quién ha podido cometer el asesinato —dijo—, ni por qué. Fue violada y asesinada brutalmente con un cuchillo, de una forma que ni siquiera voy a describirte. Pero ella no tenía enemigos ni se trataba con ningún delincuente.

—¿Están seguros de que no fue su marido?

—Segurísimos —respondió—. Estaba tan conmocionado cuando encontraron el cuerpo que tuvo que ser hospitalizado —añadió en voz baja—. Nunca había visto a un hombre así en toda mi vida. Y eso no es todo —añadió entre dientes—. Estaba embarazada de tres meses. Era su primer hijo.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró Bella—. Es horrible.

—Su marido ni siquiera sabe si quiere conservar el rancho —añadió—. Un ranchero llamado Handiey le estaba alquilando las tierras para criar toros, pero todos los animales murieron envenenados.

Bella enarcó las cejas.

—Allí es donde se criaba el semental del que provenía nuestro toro y el de Fred Brewster —murmuró en tono pensativo—. ¿Sabes? Cortaron nuestra cerca en el pasto en el que apacentaba nuestro toro joven, y luego en otro pasto del que escaparon algunas vacas. Examiné los cortes de los dos alambres y encargué al capataz que sacara fotografías —le dijo a Emmett—. Eran iguales. Estoy convencida de que fue Jack Clark quien cortó las alambradas, pero Jasper llamó a Duke Wright y este le dijo que no tiene ninguna camioneta negra con una delgada franja roja...

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Emmett con cautela. Bella vaciló.

—Hob Downey vive en el límite norte de nuestros pastos. Vio una camioneta negra con una delgada franja roja en el costado y una mancha de óxido en el paragolpes delantero cerca de mi cerca. De la camioneta se bajaron dos hombres que se pusieron a examinar la cerca. Hob no llegó a ver si la cortaron.

Emmett había sacado un bloc y un bolígrafo.

—Hob Downey —dijo, y comprobó con Bella que había escrito bien el nombre—. ¿Tiene teléfono?

—No. El pobre ni siquiera puede permitirse calefacción. Tiene una cocina de leña. Vive de su pensión, y no es gran cosa —le dio indicaciones para llegar a la casa de Hob—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Emmett la miró e hizo una mueca.

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo por fin—. Lo siento. No estoy autorizado para hablar de esto.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Te he ayudado a resolver un caso sin saberlo?

Emmett se guardó el bloc.

—Si es así, te lo diré en cuanto pueda —le prometió.

Bella tomó un sorbo de café.

—Has sido muy grosero con la señorita Hale — comentó—. No te cae nada bien, ¿verdad?

—Me recuerda a mi madrastra.

—A mí me recuerda a una serpiente pelirroja — murmuró sin mirar a Emmett—. Tengo la sensación de que ya no vivo en mi casa. No puedo entrar sin tropezar con un actor o con un cable.

—¿Has visto a Edward últimamente?

Bella se puso tensa.

—Viene desde Victoria todas las tardes, después del trabajo, para recoger a la señorita Hale y llevarla a su hotel. A ella no le gusta ir en el autobús, con los simples mortales —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Emmett la observó con curiosidad por encima de su taza de café, viendo el dolor que escondía la broma.

—Edward no es ingenuo. Rosalie Hale es una novedad. Acabará cansándose de ella.

—¿Tú crees? —Bella rió sin humor—. Nunca lo había visto tan animado.

—Todos los hombres aprecian a las mujeres bonitas.

—Tú no —barbotó, y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad—. La señorita Hale no podía creer que no hubieras caído de rodillas ante ella a primera vista.

—He conocido a cientos de mujeres como ella a lo largo de los años —dijo con frialdad—. Son egoístas, vanidosas, egocéntricas. Debe de tener veintiséis o veintisiete años, y sus días de modelo están contados. Si no triunfa en el celuloide, dentro de pocos años estará sin empleo.

—No te alegres tanto —lo regañó.

—La inteligencia dura. La belleza, no.

—Tiene gracia, eso es lo que me dijo Sue el otro día —recordó mientras apuraba su café—. Pero no pongas esa cara tan lúgubre —murmuró, y le puso la mano en el antebrazo—. Asustarás a la gente.

Emmet le cubrió la mano con la suya y le sonrió.

—Eres una novedad en mi vida, ¿sabes? No recuerdo haber tenido a una mujer por amiga.

A Bella le brillaron los ojos.

—Todos necesitamos a alguien con quien hablar — le dijo a Emmett—. Considérame un hombre con pendientes y gusto por la moda.

Emmett enarcó una ceja.

—Conozco a hombres que llevan pendientes. A decir verdad —añadió—, yo solía llevar uno.

—¡Qué emocionante! ¿Por qué te lo quitaste?

—Mi primo Chet no lo consideraba apropiado para mi cargo de subjefe, y temía que alentara a los agentes jóvenes a saltarse las normas de uniformidad —le explicó con contrariedad.

Bella le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Así estás bien. Gracias por rescatarme de los maníacos del rodaje, por cierto. A veces, tengo ganas de mudarme a una casa más tranquila.

—Se marcharán antes de Navidad.

—¿Tú crees? —suspiró—. Espero que no te equivoques. Si tengo que hacer de Papá Noel, conozco a una modelo pelirroja que encontrará a una serpiente de cascabel debajo del árbol.

Emmett rió, y ella también. Desde lejos, parecían hablar con más intimidad que dos simples amigos. Edward Cullen lo vio desde el umbral, donde vaciló. Lo dominaban emociones contradictorias, entre ellas, una inexplicable urgencia de estrellar a Emmett Mcarthy contra el escaparate del café.

* * *

**Ojala hayan tenido una muy bonita navidad & con muchos regalos, ¿que les dieron? (: , ahora ya se acerca el año nuevo, como deseo que sea mejor que este que esta acabando. **

**¡Gracias por los Reviews, Fav & Follow! **

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**6**

Isabella y Emmett estaban tan absortos que no vieron a Edward hasta que no causó un pequeño estrépito acercando una silla al reservado y sentándose a horcajadas entre ellos. Los dos lo miraron, sorprendidos.

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero trató de disimular. Estaba furioso, muy furioso.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora? —le preguntó con estudiada despreocupación. Edward la miraba encolerizado.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Rosalie? Estaba llorando cuando me fui.

Aquella pregunta directa la dejó turbada, y no pudo reaccionar. A Emmett, en cambio, le llameaban los ojos.

—Bella no le ha dicho nada. Se acercó y empezó a tontear conmigo, y le di un corte —dijo Emmett—. No me gustan las modelos. Si estaba disgustada, ha sido por mi culpa, así que no acuses a Bella.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de ella?

—No es nada personal.

Se quedó mirando a Emmett con abierta curiosidad.

—He tenido que traerla de regreso a su hotel. No podía trabajar. El ayudante de dirección está furioso.

—Vaya, lo siento por él —dijo Emmett sin emoción en la voz—. Puedes decirle de mi parte que no inflo los egos de niñas mimadas de ninguna edad —se puso en pie—. Bella, te llevaré al rancho. Quiero investigar esa pista.

Bella se puso en pie, atrapada entre el enojo de Emmett y la agitación de Edward, sin ninguna salida a la vista. Lamentaba no haber viajado a Jacobsville en su camioneta.

—Puedes volver conmigo —dijo Edward—, y ahorrarle el viaje a Emmett.

«Estupendo», pensó. «No me quedarán pulmones cuando llegue. Se me inundarán con ese perfume caro de Rosalie». Seguramente, el vehículo de Edward apestaba a él.

—No me importa llevarla —insistió Emmett. Edward se aproximó un poco a él, sin pestañear. Llevaba su sombrero de ala ancha inclinado sobre la frente, y todas las líneas tensas de su cuerpo reflejaban agresividad. Estaba buscando pelea.

Emmett lo sabía, y tuvo suficiente sentido común para no permitir que la situación se les fuera de las manos.

—Está bien —dijo de buen grado—. Bella, te llamaré la próxima semana y alquilaremos una película en mi día libre.

—Estupendo —dijo, sonriéndole—. Gracias por el almuerzo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo he pasado bien. Hasta pronto, Edward.

Edward asintió y Emmett lo rodeó con indiferencia, como si no percibiera la clara amenaza de la postura de Edward.

Bella sabía que estaba furioso. Imaginaba que se debía a lo que Emmett le había dicho a su modelo. Recogió su bolso y se lo echó al hombro.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y la miró con desaprobación.

—Podrías haberte cambiado de ropa en lugar de venir así a la ciudad.

—Si no te gusta cómo estoy, entonces, ve tú a mover el ganado, a recorrer la cerca, a revisar los abrevaderos, a echar heno, a limpiar los establos, a...

Edward levantó una mano y suspiró con enojo.

—Sé que necesitamos más mano de obra. No me gusta que tengas que trabajar.

—Soy la hija de un ranchero —le recordó—. No estoy haciendo nada que no haya hecho desde que papá me montó sobre un caballo por primera vez.

Edward contempló sus grandes ojos castaños y reparó en los círculos que los bordeaban, en las nuevas arrugas de tensión de su rostro.

—Te están poniendo de los nervios, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Bella no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería.

—No he podido cambiarme de ropa porque tenían bloqueada la entrada de mi dormitorio —dijo con rotundidad—. Ya había puesto furioso al ayudante de dirección dejando mis libros sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tuve que guardarlos en la camioneta hasta que rodaron la escena. Es mi casa y tengo que pedir permiso para usar el cuarto de baño. ¡Por supuesto que me están poniendo de los nervios! —inspiró despacio—. Pero necesitamos el dinero, así que no importa.

Edward se dio la vuelta y salió del local. Ella lo siguió a su todoterreno negro. Esperó a que los dos estuvieran montados, con el cinturón abrochado, para arrancar y seguir hablando.

—Sí, necesitamos el dinero —reconoció en voz baja—. Detesto tener que recordarlo, pero es cierto. Quiero que termines tus estudios antes de que busques un trabajo —le lanzó una mirada elocuente—. Deberías estar yendo a fiestas, bailando y divirtiéndote, como otras jóvenes de tu edad, en lugar de hacer las tareas más sucias del rancho.

—Ya veo —asintió—. Me estás animando a que cometa adulterio para poder sacarme una pensión cuando te divorcies de mí.

Edward vaciló y, después, rompió a reír.

—Ya recuperaré el tiempo perdido cuando tengamos la anulación. Mientras tanto, saldré con Emmett en plan tranquilo.

—¿Lo es?

Volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué es qué?

—Lo tuyo con Emmett. Tranquilo.

—Emmett es mi amigo, Edward —le dijo—. Sé que crees que estoy asquerosamente chapada a la antigua, pero hice una promesa y pienso guardarla hasta que ya no haga falta.

Edward detestaba el placer que le producía aquella afirmación. Debería darle igual que saliera con hombres. Él quería su libertad. Ni siquiera Rosalie era un riesgo en ese sentido. Isabella, en cambio, sí. Lo iluminaba por dentro. Cuando estaba sombrío, ella lograba animarlo con una pulla, una sonrisa, y ese humor extravagante que la caracterizaba. Nunca había conocido a nadie que lo hiciera sentirse... entero. La idea de perder todo aquello por culpa de otro hombre lo inquietaba. Seguía soñando con ella envuelta en un negligé rojo...

Se desembarazó de la idea. No pensaba abrir esa caja de Pandora. Recordó algo que había dicho Emmett antes de irse.

—¿Qué pista quería seguir Emmett?

—Ni idea —dijo Bella con resuelta despreocupación—, Sacó un bloc, anotó algo y dijo que tenía que seguir una pista.

—Ah.

-¿Sigues sin creer que envenenaron a nuestro novillo?

Edward asintió y la miró.

—Dile a Jasper que arranque esos tréboles que han causado el cólico. Si vamos a alimentar al ganado con hierba, tiene que ser solo eso, hierba.

—Lo haré —dijo Bella, y guardó silencio, deseando poder hablar con él como hablaba con Emmett, sin que desechara sus ideas como si fueran motas de polvo.

—¿Por qué crees que lo envenenaron? —preguntó

Edward de repente.

Bella quería contárselo todo: las cercas cortadas, las vacas preñadas que habían estado a punto de perderse, lo que Hob le había contado, lo que ella le había contado a Emmett, el toro muerto de Fred Brewster... Pero no tenía pruebas, y no quería sentirse vigilada cada vez que saliera a caballo sola por el rancho. Podía investigar ella sola aquellos incidentes, no eran nada del otro mundo. Además, Edward ya tenía demasiados problemas en la cabeza con ese asesinato brutal que estaba resolviendo. Sabía que había visto a la víctima, y eso debía de haberlo afectado.

—Por algo que oí, nada más —dijo pasado un minuto—. Seguramente, no eran más que rumores relacionados con los hermanos Clark. No caen muy bien por aquí.

—Y que lo digas —corroboró, distraído. Tomó la carretera del rancho levantando polvo—. Los han despedido de media docena de trabajos en este último año. No se quedan mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

—¿De dónde son? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

—No tengo ni idea.

Quizá pudiera comprobarlo ella misma. Jugó con el botón de la ventanilla.

—¿Todavía tienes esa pistola de imitación de calibre 45 que dispara balas del 22?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué tal si la limpias y me buscas un poco de munición? Tengo ganas de practicar el tiro al blanco.

—¿Porqué?

—Hoy estás lleno de preguntas.

—Y tú corta de respuestas.

—Emmett se ofreció a enseñarme.

—Podría enseñarte yo —replicó Edward, un poco tenso—. Tengo más puntería que él.

—Lo sé, pero últimamente estás tan ocupado... —lo vio frenar ante el enorme camión que bloqueaba la entrada y rodearlo por la hierba—. Yo no sé hacer eso —comentó, e hizo una mueca al ver la zanja que esquivaron por solo cuatro centímetros—. Me caería a la zanja si lo intentara.

—Con esa actitud, sin duda —dijo Edward, y detuvo la camioneta ante el porche delantero. Estaba desierto, para variar—. ¿Por qué odia Emmett a las modelos? —preguntó de pronto.

Bella vaciló, pero su lealtad a Edward era más fuerte que su lealtad a Emmett.

—Su madrastra era modelo —le dijo—. Y rompió a la familia.

—Un duro golpe.

Bella asintió.

—Tan duro como él —bromeó.

Edward no sonrió. Alargó la mano y tiró de un mechón de pelo castaño que había escapado de la trenza de Bella. Lo giró en tomo al pulgar y lo observó. Bella escrutó despacio sus ojos negros.

—Mi calidad de vida disminuiría sin ti —barbotó—. Aunque te casaras con una imponente modelo de fama mundial.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿Casarme?

—Cierto, es una palabra sucia. Dios quiera que nunca te pongas un anillo que no esté unido a una granada o algo así —puso la mano en el tirador de la puerta, con intención de salir, pero Edward deslizó los dedos detrás de la nuca de Isabella y atrajo su rostro con suavidad, pero con firmeza, hacia él.

—Ya estoy casado —susurró, y unió sus labios firmes a los de ella con fiereza durante un momento fugaz. La soltó y se apeó del vehículo mientras ella todavía se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa.

Edward abrió la puerta de Bella y le puso las manos en la cintura para ayudarla a bajar. La sostuvo delante de él durante unos segundos cargados de intensidad.

—No te encapriches mucho con Mcarthy. No estaremos casados mucho más tiempo, pero seguiré sintiéndome responsable de ti. Mcarthy es un hombre difícil. Tiene un pasado turbio del que no puedo hablarte. Tendrías más oportunidades domesticando a un lobo.

La parte de que no seguirían casados mucho más tiempo era inquietante. Bella intentó no reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Algo sobre Mcarthy...

—Emmett es mi amigo —le dijo. Edward inspiró hondo.

—Y mío. Más o menos. Pero... no te acerques demasiado a él. No es lo que parece.

Bella le sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Edward la miró a los ojos con vacilación, bajó la vista a sus labios y la desvió. La zarandeó con mucha suavidad, antes de soltarla.

—También me preocupa que estés sola en el rancho, con Sue y los chicos como única compañía. No estaría mal que Emmett te enseñara a tirar al blanco. Nadie sabe más de armas que él —elevó la barbilla—. Bueno, excepto yo —añadió con una voz grave y dulce que acarició la espalda de Bella como si fuera terciopelo. Su poderoso cuerpo se puso ligeramente rígido—. Isabella, ¿seguro que no quieres que te enseñe yo? —preguntó de improviso.

—No quiero robarte tu tiempo libre, Edward —dijo, sin darle importancia—. Trabajas bastante y te mereces un poco de relax.

—¿Intentas decirme algo? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—En realidad, no. Salvo que sé que te gusta pasar tus ratos libres con la señorita Hale.

La miró con ojos entornados.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó con voz suave, lenta, como si acabara de considerar esa posibilidad. Isabella contuvo el aliento. Tenía el corazón desbocado, y no podía arriesgarse a delatar sus sentimientos. No quería atraparlo haciéndolo sentir lástima por ella.

—Es un matrimonio de conveniencia, Edward, tú mismo lo has dicho. Puedes hacer lo que quieras —añadió con franqueza—. Deja que sea Emmett quien me enseñe a usar una pistola. Le gusta estar conmigo.

En aquel momento, la pausa fue larga e intensa. Edward no dijo nada más, pero respiraba de forma tan controlada que Isabella adivinó que estaba furioso. No entendía por qué. Era evidente que estaba colado por Rosalie Hale, ¿por qué le importaba que recibiera lecciones de Emmett? Quizá fuera un comportamiento típicamente varonil. Había tantos rituales masculinos que las mujeres nunca acababan de comprender...

—No voy a entrar —dijo Edward con aspereza—. Te veré la próxima semana.

—Claro. Gracias por traerme.

Bella no volvió la cabeza mientras subía al porche. Entró directamente por la puerta principal y tropezó con un cable, cayó de cabeza contra una silla y echó a perder una escena que estaban rodando.

—¡Genial! ¡Era la toma número dieciséis! —masculló, encolerizado, el ayudante de dirección, Gary Mays, mientras la estrella, Royce King y dos actores secundarios se lo quedaban mirando—. ¡Mujer torpe y estúpida!

Isabella se incorporó con la ayuda de un cámara y se enderezó enseguida. Se acercó con paso enérgico al ayudante de dirección y lo traspasó con la mirada.

—¡Escúcheme bien, tirano idiota e irascible! ¡Este es mi salón! Llevo días caminando con pies de plomo, tratando de no estorbar, y no es culpa mía que esta casa parezca un campo de minas con tanto cable. ¡No había ningún letrero que avisara que estaban rodando! Y hábleme con educación cuando se dirija a mí, ¿me ha entendido?

El ayudante de dirección profirió una exclamación y empezó a farfullar mientras los actores, el técnico de sonido, el cámara y los ayudantes reían de forma ruidosa. Bella oyó otra carcajada a su espalda, grave, lenta y apreciativa.

—Tiene temperamento, Gary —le dijo Edward al ayudante de dirección—. No conviene sacarla de sus casillas.

—Ya veo —Gary rió, pero sin humor—. Disculpe, señorita Swan —murmuró a regañadientes; ella asintió con rigidez—. La próxima vez pondremos un cartel — añadió, y se dio la vuelta.

Bella miró a Edward con curiosidad, porque la sorprendía que hubiera entrado en la casa. No sabía que la había visto caer y que había entrado corriendo para cerciorarse de que no se había hecho daño. En aquellos momentos la estaba mirando con un extraño fulgor en sus ojos negros.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward en voz baja, y se acercó para observarla. Ella asintió, sintiéndose halagada por su preocupación.

—Un poco desconcertada, nada más. Tropecé con la luz.

Edward también asintió. Pero la manera en que la miraba en aquellos momentos era diferente. Nueva. En absoluto familiar.

Bella se quedó pensando en aquella mirada toda la noche, sin llegar a entenderla.

Rosalie Hale seguía furiosa y no era muy diplomática. A la mañana siguiente, estaba esperando a Bella antes de que encendieran los generadores.

—Dile a ese... a ese patético policía de pueblo que me pondré los zapatos que me apetezcan —masculló con mirada llameante. Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Perdón?

—Por supuesto que sé andar con tacones —prosiguió Rosalie, sin arredrarse—. Y le prohíbo que me dirija la palabra a partir de este momento, nunca más. Solo estaba siendo amable con él. ¡A saber por qué!

Bella seguía demasiado sorprendida para contestar; la modelo estaba hecha una furia.

—¡Y no estaba tonteando con él! —continuó diciendo Rosalie Hale—. Solo intentaba ser educada. Hizo que me sintiera como un caso de sarampión. ¡Pues no estoy interesada en ningún poli paleto, cuando puedo tener al hombre que se me antoje! ¡Díselo!

La reacción de la mujer a la actitud de Emmett le resultaba curiosa, por decir algo.

—A Emmett no le gustan las mujeres —dijo Bella, tratando de suavizar el golpe. No podía explicarle la reacción de Emmett, no le correspondía a ella hacerlo.

—Tú le gustas —fue la áspera réplica de Roslaie, seguida de una mirada que decía claramente: «A saber por qué».

—Solo soy una ranchera —dijo Bella con suavidad—. No me pongo ropa bonita, ni coqueteo, ni lo amenazo de ninguna manera. Somos amigos.

La modelo seguía enojada.

—Apuesto a que de pequeña te malcriaron —masculló distraídamente—. Estaban pendientes de ti a todas horas y te daban todo lo que querías. La niña de papá — añadió con sarcasmo

Bella se puso tensa.

—En un rancho no se malcría a nadie, señorita Hale —replicó con frialdad—. No hay tiempo. Todo el mundo contribuye, o el negocio se va a la ruina.

—¿Por qué pasa Edward tanto tiempo aquí? —preguntó de improviso. Bella enarcó las cejas.

—Es el dueño de la mitad del rancho. Entre los dos lo dirigimos, y los únicos ingresos que entran son los de Edward... y lo que recibiremos por dejarlos rodar aquí la película.

—Entonces, es por eso... —murmuró Rosalie despacio, y se sonrojó—. Pensaba que los Rangers de Texas ganaban mucho dinero. Son especiales.

—Más de lo que se imagina —le espetó Bella, defendiendo a su marido— Pero no ganan sueldos de príncipe, y un rancho de ganado acarrea muchos gastos.

—¿Y por qué no vende su parte?

—Porque yo no puedo permitirme comprársela — respondió Bella con rotundidad—. Puede que esto no le parezca gran cosa, pero lleva en mi familia, y en la de Edward, más de un siglo. Ni él ni yo lo venderíamos a no ser que estuviéramos muriéndonos de hambre.

—No es más que un trozo de tierra con un poco de hierba encima.

Bella entornó los ojos con frialdad.

—La familia es importante; la tradición, también. El deber, el honor, y la responsabilidad. El dinero, no —añadió con rotundidad, y con desprecio inconfundible en la voz, mientras miraba a la modelo de arriba abajo de forma ofensiva. Rosalie levantó el mentón con altivez.

—¿Estás enamorada de Edward?

—Es mi socio —dijo Bella con aspereza.

—Me alegro. No te hagas ilusiones con Edward —añadió Rosalie—. Tengo planes para él.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que haga de criado suyo? —preguntó Bella, demasiado enojada para escoger mejor las palabras—. ¿O solo colecciona a hombres y los valora por los regalos que le hacen? Supongo que una mujer como usted nunca podría conformarse con un solo hombre.

Rosalie se quedó helada, y se puso en jarras.

—¡No sabes nada de mí!

—¡Ni usted de mí! —fue la respuesta—. No vuelva a darme avisos sobre Edward. Nos conocemos desde que yo llevaba zapatos de charol. No crea que lo arrancará de mi vida por una amistad de unas cuentas semanas, señorita Hale. Puede que lo distraigan una cara y una figura bonitas, pero no es tonto. Puede ver la fealdad que se esconde tras el resplandor.

Rosalie se quedó sin aliento. Después, sonrió con frialdad.

—Si esto es un concurso, ya lo has perdido —le dijo con suavidad, pero lanzando fuego por sus ojos verdes—. Edward hará lo que yo quiera. Estáis apurados de dinero, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo ha podido comprarme esto?

La modelo levantó la mano y le enseñó un anillo de esmeralda que debía de costar cientos, si no miles, de dólares. Bella sintió náuseas. Edward no era dado a comprar regalos a las mujeres, salvo en Navidad, y siempre era algo útil, no frivolo. A Bella le había regalado una chaqueta de cuero el año anterior. Para comprar algo tan caro como aquel anillo debía de estar locamente enamorado.

Bella no dijo nada más. Tenía el corazón hecho añicos. Bajó los ojos y se dio la vuelta; regresó a la casa con la espalda bien recta.

Detrás de ella, la pelirroja hizo una mueca y apretó sus hermosos labios. En el fondo, le dolía ver a la joven alejarse con su acerado orgullo visible en su porte rígido.

Interrumpieron el rodaje al cabo de unos días para trasladar el equipo a la ciudad y filmar allí durante una semana. Isabella podía disfrutar de la casa temporalmente... salvo por los materiales que habían dejado y que tenía que sortear.

Edward no regresó hasta el miércoles siguiente, y lo hizo con Rosalie. Bella acababa de ensillar su yegua, y la estaba sacando del granero cuando detuvieron el coche delante del porche. Había guardado un rifle en la funda que colgaba de la perilla. Iba vestida con botas, chaqueta y pantalones vaqueros, y un Stetson negro viejo bien calado en lo alto de su rubia cabeza.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó Edward, mientras ayudaba a Rosalie a bajar del todoterreno. La modelo llevaba un vestido verde de seda que parecía sencillo y debía de costar un riñón. Comparada con Isabella, parecía una reina. El vestido hacía juego con el anillo de esmeralda y diamantes que Edward le había comprado. Los destellos que despedía herían a Bella en el corazón.

—Voy a recorrer la cerca —le dijo con voz inexpresiva. No añadió que habían cortado otra alambrada. Jasper acababa de llamarla por el móvil para contárselo. La estaba esperando con dos de los vaqueros.

—¿En pleno día? —preguntó Edward, con el ceño fruncido—. Hemos venido a almorzar. Acompáñanos.

—Podéis almorzar con Sue —le dijo, y montó ágilmente sobre la silla— Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Por qué no estás hoy en clase? —insistió Edward, molesto por su actitud sombría.

—Mi profesora de matemáticas tiene a su hijo enfermo, y el de inglés anuló la clase para ir a un funeral.

Edward reparó en el rifle y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y esa arma?

Bella tomó las riendas en sus manos enguantadas y lo miró con enojo. Rosalie estaba de pie junto a él, muy cerca.

—Siempre llevo un rifle —dijo—. Los hombres han visto un lobo —mintió.

—No puedes matarlo —dijo Edward con aspereza—. Va en contra de la ley.

—Lo sé —replicó con acritud—, pero puedo asustarlo con un par de tiros si amenaza al ganado.

—¿Has comido?

Dios, era insistente.

—He desayunado —le dijo—. De todas formas, no suelo almorzar. Tengo que irme.

Hizo girar a su caballo, sin saludar ni mirar a Rosalie, y se alejó antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada más.

—No me gusta —masculló—. Le pasa algo. La noto rara.

La modelo se colgó de su brazo y forzó una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría comer algo, Edward —le dijo—. Vamos. Las adolescentes son muy volubles. Yo lo era, a su edad.

—Isabella tiene veinte años. Casi veintiuno.

Aquello fue una sorpresa; Rosalie la había tomado por una jovencita. Vio a su rival con nuevos ojos. El anillo que llevaba la había hecho sufrir. Claro que a ella no debería importarle...

— Aún es muy joven — insistió —. Está en la edad en que se olvida con facilidad —añadió, más por su propio beneficio que el de él—. Vamos. Dame de comer.

Edward estaba viendo a Isabella alejarse a caballo, y se sentía vacío. No lo había mirado a los ojos. No le había sonreído. Y ¿por qué necesitaba un rifle? ¿Por qué iba a revisar la cerca ella sola?

Quería respuestas. En cuanto dejara a Rosalie en la localización de Jacobsville en la que estaban rodando, regresaría para sonsacárselas a Isabella.

Bella encontró a su capataz, Jasper, y a Brad, uno de sus tres hombres de media jornada, arrodillados junto a un toro en el pasto en que habían cortado la lo peor, desmontó y se arrodilló junto al animal. Era un toro Hereford, el mejor que tenía. Estaba muerto.

—¡Maldita sea!—masculló.

—Lo siento —le dijo Jasper—. Pensaba que estos toros estarían a salvo. Debería haberlo visto venir.

—No es culpa tuya, Jasper. Pero esta vez, quiero respuestas. Quiero que venga el veterinario enseguida, y que tome una muestra de sangre. Si ha sido envenenado, como los demás, quiero pruebas. Dejaré las clases y buscaré un trabajo para pagar sus honorarios, si hace falta.

—Lo llamaré ahora mismo —la tranquilizó Jasper.

Bella dio una palmadita al toro en la cabeza, sintiendo deseos de llorar. Había albergado tantos planes para él en su nuevo programa de cruces... Se lo veía tan indefenso, tan vulnerable...

Se levantó y se acercó a la alambrada. El método con que la habían cortado era el mismo que el de las dos cercas anteriores. La misma persona. Suspiró con furia e impotencia. Alguien intentaba retirarlos del negocio. Tenía que ser Jack Clark, pero ¿cómo podía demostrarlo?

Jasper se guardó el teléfono y se acercó a ella.

—El veterinario ha dicho que vendrá a eso de las cinco. Me llamará cuando salga para acá. Deberíamos sacar fotografías de la cerca cortada —añadió—. He guardado los otros alambres, como me pediste. Y deberías contárselo a Edward o, al menos, a la policía local —dijo con firmeza—. Es peligroso que cabalgues por aquí fuera tú sola, aunque lleves rifle.

Bella sabía que tenía razón, pero le dolía reconocerlo. Además, no iba a hacer lo que Jasper le pedía.

—A partir de ahora, revisaré la cerca con uno de los hombres —mintió con convicción.

—Bien —Jasper la acompañó a su yegua—. Traeré una película y usaré la cámara del barracón para sacar fotografías del cuerpo.

—Oye, Jasper. Edward ya tiene bastantes problemas con el caso que está resolviendo en Victoria. No quiero que lo preocupemos con esto.

—Es dueño de la mitad del rancho —le recordó el capataz con firmeza—. Tiene derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

—Se lo conté hace varias semanas, pero no quiso escucharme —replicó Bella—. Cree que me lo estoy inventando para llamar la atención. Además, está tan embelesado con esa modelo pelirroja que ni siquiera me oye... —tragó saliva—. Lo siento. Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Yo, también.

Jasper la miró con compasión, pero estaba preocupado, y se notaba.

—Si me pregunta, Bella, tendré que decírselo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que debas, Jasper. Pero solo si te pregunta. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho—sonrió.

—Y quiero saber qué dice el veterinario.

—Por supuesto.

Hizo girar a su montura y cabalgó de regreso al rancho. Pero, a mitad de camino, desmontó bajo un nogal y se sentó al pie del árbol. No pensaba volver hasta que Edward y su novia no hubieran terminado el almuerzo y se hubieran ido. El día iba de mal en peor, pensó con desolación.

* * *

**Edward hace que me den ganas de golpearlo e.e , tan ciego que es. **

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Un poquito adelantado, pero espero pasen una excelente noche & la disfruten mucho. Que este nuevo año sea mejor.**

**¡Gracias por los Reviews, Fav & Follow! **

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**7**

Cuando Bella volvió a casa, desensilló a su montura y devolvió el rifle al vaquero que se lo había prestado, Edward y Rosalie ya se habían ido.

Sue estaba en la cocina, refunfuñando por el desorden de materiales de rodaje con los que tenía que trabajar. Cuando Bella entró, la encontró ante la pila.

—Te estabas escondiendo, ¿eh? Ojalá hubieras tenido la amabilidad de llevarme contigo, en lugar de dejarme aquí.

—¿Tan terrible ha sido?

—¿Terrible? —la mujer hundió una sartén sucia en el agua jabonosa—. Te arrolló como un tanque. Ha convencido a Edward de que estás enfurruñada porque le está prestando mucha atención a ella. Cree que eres muy inmadura.

—Y yo creo que ella es un incordio —replicó Bella con aspereza. Se quitó el sombrero antes de repantigarse en una silla, ante la mesa—. Edward le ha comprado un anillo de esmeralda. Si no lo vi mal, también tiene varios diamantes.

Sue frunció el ceño.

—¿Que Edward le ha comprado un anillo? ¿Con qué dinero? —exclamó—. No tiene tanto.

—Seguramente, con sus ahorros —dijo Bella con aflicción—. Y ¿qué puedo decir? No es justo que tenga que gastar hasta el último centavo que gana en mantener en pie este rancho.

—Pequeña... —dijo Sue, haciendo una mueca—. Lo siento mucho. Me había fijado en el anillo, pero no sabía... ¿Estás segura de que se lo ha comprado Edward?

—Ella dijo que sí. No voy a preguntárselo a Edward, si es eso lo que sugieres. Ya me ha mirado mal porque quiero que Emmett me enseñe a usar una pistola.

Sue vaciló.

—Emmett no le cae bien.

—Dice que hay cosas del pasado de Emmett que no puede contarme —corroboró Bella—. Pero no estoy pensando en casarme con él. Es mi amigo.

—Yo creo que él querría ser algo más.

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

—Estoy casada. Claro que soy la única a la que le importa.

—Rosalie Hale no lo sabe.

—¿Y de qué serviría que lo supiera? —conjeturó Bella—. Las mujeres como ella no ven obstáculos en su camino. Puede tener al hombre que se le antoje; me lo dijo ella misma —añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

—A Emmett Mcarthy, no —replicó Sue.

Bella rió, pero sin ganas.

—Menos mal que hay un hombre que no se deja cautivar por esa sonrisa venenosa.

Sue miró a la joven con preocupación.

—Los hombres siempre quieren ver algo hermoso pero ¿cuántos querrían casarse con un rostro codiciado por muchos otros? ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que le sería fiel?

—Si ella lo quisiera, lo sería.

Sue resopló.

—Le encantan las baratijas, y no ve más allá de sus propios atributos, ¿cómo va a valorar los de otra persona? Además, es rencorosa —añadió Sue con firmeza—. Te apartará de Edward tanto como le sea posible.

—Edward no me quiere —dijo Bella con un suspiro— . Nunca lo ha hecho —desdeñó el beso largo y profundo. A fin de cuentas, no había sido más que una lección. Entonces, recordó el extraño beso rápido que le había dado en el todoterreno después del almuerzo con Emmett. Seguía sin comprenderlo. Claro que Edward estaba un poco raro últimamente.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—He ido a ver mi toro Hereford muerto —fue la triste respuesta de Bella—. Estoy casi segura de que lo han envenenado, como a nuestro joven Salers. La cerca estaba cortada, como en las otras dos ocasiones.

—¿Y no se lo has contado a Edward? —exclamó Sue.

—Ya sabes que pensará que me lo estoy inventando. Rosalie Hale lo ayudará a pensar que era otra táctica para atraer su atención.

—Si Jasper te respaldara, no.

—Diría que he reclutado a Jasper. No. Esta vez necesito pruebas.

Sue se mordió el labio.

—Niña, esto empieza a ponerse peligroso. No deberías cabalgar sola, aunque lleves un rifle.

—Entre Jasper y tú...

—Los dos tenemos razón, y lo sabes.

Bella suspiró despacio.

—Se lo contaré a Emmett Mcarthy —dijo por fin—. Es la única persona que me creerá sin reservas.

Sue vaciló.

—Edward es dueño de la mitad del rancho.

—Lo sé, Sue —contestó Bella—. Pero no es más que un toro muerto. Está investigando el asesinato de una mujer embarazada, y ya es bastante duro para él.

Antes de que Edward pudiera volver al rancho para interrogar a Bella, Leo Hart la llamó por teléfono para procurarle cierta información sobre el padre de su toro Salers. Le dijo que el hombre de Victoria que los criaba, Jack Handiey, había despedido a los hermanos Clark y había perdido su toro campeón Salers y cuatro toros jóvenes hijos de aquel en circunstancias misteriosas. Al enterarse de que el toro de Isabella había muerto, había encargado que le hicieran la autopsia a uno de sus ejemplares, y habían encontrado veneno. Había hecho averiguaciones y descubierto un patrón de robo de ganado y venganzas de los hermanos Clark que se remontaba a dos años atrás. Al menos, cuatro rancheros habían tenido problemas similares con ellos. Los Clark eran sospechosos de la muerte de los toros de Handiey, pero tenían coartadas. John había estado en Jacobsville visitando a su hermano, y tenían un testigo, un hombre llamado Gouid, que juró que estaban con él en un rodeo cuando tuvieron lugar los envenenamientos. De hecho, Gouid trabajaba para Handiey y tenía fama de vaquero honrado que nunca causaba problemas.

Bella se lo contó a Emmett durante una de sus tardes de pesca en el estanque de truchas de las afueras de la ciudad. Era una afición que ambos compartían... y que les procuraba una buena cena, cuando pescaban algo. El estanque permanecía abierto hasta el treinta y uno de octubre, y ya casi lo era. Las tardes eran frescas y soleadas, y agradables en aquella época del año.

—Leo dijo que había intentado contárselo a Edward, pero que este andaba con prisas y no tenía tiempo para escucharlo —dijo mientras estaban sentados con los pies colgando del embarcadero, viendo flotar sus corchos. Emmett la miró y enderezó su sedal.

—¿Has tenido algún otro problema?

Bella lo negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que los Clark son los culpables. Solo desearía poder demostrarlo.

—Recibimos un soplo sobre una camioneta negra con una franja roja, como la que Hob Downey vio aparcada cerca de tu alambrada, en relación con el asesinato ocurrido en Victoria. Pero hemos recorrido todos los ranchos de Jacobsville y no encontramos ninguna que se correspondiera con esa descripción. Si era de los Clark, puede que se deshicieran de ella después de que Downey la viera.

El veterinario había confirmado que habían envenenado al toro Hereford. Bella se lo había dicho a Emmett, pero no a Edward.

Emmett se la quedó mirando un largo rato; después, volvió a posar la mirada en el lago.

—Si envenenaron a tus toros, los atraparemos.

—Deberíamos preguntarle a Hob si ha vuelto a ver esa camioneta negra en alguna parte desde entonces — comentó Bella—. Puede que se haya acordado de algo más.

—¿Has hablado con él sobre el último toro envenenado?

—No —confesó—. El Hereford no estaba en un pasto próximo a su casa. No pudo haber visto nada.

—¿Qué tal si nos pasamos a verlo de regreso al rancho y hablamos con él de todas formas?

Bella sonrió.

—Si atrapamos un par de peces más, podríamos compartirlos con él. Le encanta la trucha a la parrilla. Mi padre y él solían pescar juntos.

—No hablas mucho de tu padre —comentó Emmett.

Bella inspiró hondo.

—Cuando estaba sobrio, era un hombre maravilloso. Pero las cicatrices que me dejó son profundas, física y emocionalmente. A veces, me duele recordar.

Emmett se limitó a asentir, pero su semblante lo decía todo.

Media hora después, guardaron las seis truchas en una nevera llena de hielo y se dirigieron a la modesta casa de Hob Downey.

Su vieja camioneta seguía aparcada donde Bella la había visto el día que se había acercado a hablar con él. Frunció el ceño. Solía ir al pueblo a comprar comida al menos una vez por semana. ¡Qué extraño que la hubiese dejado en el mismo sitio! Y también le llamó la atención otro detalle. La puerta principal estaba cerrada, pero la puerta mosquitera se encontraba entreabierta. Hob siempre la tenía cerrada para poder abrir la de madera sin que sus gatos entraran corriendo.

—Qué extraño —murmuró mientras se apeaban de la camioneta de Emmett— Nunca deja la puerta mosquitera abierta...

Antes de que terminara la frase, Emmett, que la precedía, probó a abrir la puerta de madera, y esta cedió. Se detuvo en seco y se puso rígido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella.

—Será mejor que esperes aquí.

Bella resopló

—No soy una nena —murmuró, y lo siguió al interior de la casa.

Percibió un olor, un olor dulce y nauseabundo. Era desconocido para ella, y apenas le dio importancia mientras se adentraba en el salón, donde se encontraba Emmett.

La escena que la aguardaba era tan horrenda que se le revolvió el estómago. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo al porche. Echó el desayuno y el almuerzo, y se quedó inclinada sobre la barandilla, como una muñeca de trapo, mientras las lágrimas de conmoción, indignación y dolor bañaban su pálido rostro.

Oyó vagamente cómo Emmett llamaba a una ambulancia, al forense, a la policía científica. También lo oyó telefonear a la sede de los Rangers de Victoria.

Emmett la bajó del porche y la condujo a su camioneta. Abrió la puerta del pasajero y la sentó. Segundos más tarde, le pasó una petaca de plata.

—No lo huelas, no pienses lo que es. Limítate a beber —dijo con firmeza, y se la acercó a los labios.

Bella tomó un sorbo largo, se atragantó, y lloró un poco más.

Emmett acercó su cabeza rubia a su pecho y le acarició el pelo mientras murmuraba palabras que ella ni siquiera oía.

Llegó la ambulancia, seguida por un ayudante del sheriff. El forense apareció cinco minutos después. Señalizaron el jardín con cinta amarilla.

—¿Por qué hacen eso? —le preguntó Bella a Emmett.

—Porque, hasta que no hagan la autopsia, no podrán determinar la causa de la muerte —dijo en voz baja—. Podría haber sufrido un infarto o una apoplejía, pero también podría haber sido un homicidio. Había una barra de metal junto al cuerpo, y el hueso hioides de la garganta estaba roto —añadió, con precisión profesional—. Buscarán huellas dactilares por la casa y recogerán todas las pistas que encuentren, desde huellas de manos y pies hasta filamentos en su ropa.

Bella se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Quién iba a querer matar al pobre Hob? —exclamó.

Emmett le dio la mano.

—Vio una camioneta y a dos hombres sospechosos junto a tu cerca.

—¡Pero si no era más que una alambrada cortada, ni siquiera robaron nada! —exclamó—. Hob no habría podido demostrar quiénes eran y, aunque hubiese podido, no estaban matando a nadie.

Emmett no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada clavada en la casa en la que se concentraba toda la actividad. Pasado un minuto, dejó a Bella en la camioneta y fue a hablar con el forense.

Minutos después, Edward se presentó en su todoterreno, seguido de una furgoneta de la policía científica.

Emmett fue a su encuentro. Edward lanzó una mirada a la camioneta en la que Isabella estaba sentada y vaciló, pero Emmett le indicó que subiera al porche. Entraron en la casa con los demás agentes y policías, y tardaron varios minutos en salir.

Isabella había tomado tres largos sorbos de coñac de la petaca de Emmett. El alcohol la había serenado, pero dudaba que pudiera volver a cerrar los ojos y no ver lo que había quedado del pobre Hob Downey. Era evidente que llevaba muerto varios días, a juzgar por el estado de descomposición del cuerpo. Apenas lo reconocía.

—Isabella.

Oyó la voz grave de Edward como si le llegara a través de la niebla. Edward le levantó el rostro y la observó con mirada de preocupación.

—Es la conmoción —le dijo Emmett en tono lúgubre—. Nunca ha visto nada parecido. Voy a llevarla al hospital para que le hagan un chequeo.

—Ni hablar —dijo Bella con voz ronca—. Estoy bien.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No tendrías que haber visto eso —dijo con aspereza, y miró a Emmett con enojo.

—Intentó detenerme —lo defendió Bella—, pero no le hice caso —se puso en pie, con cierta vacilación, y le pasó a Emmett la petaca. Inspiró de forma entrecortada.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —le preguntó Edward a Emmett, señalando la petaca.

—Zumo de naranja —dijo Bella con firmeza—. No puede ser coñac, porque soy menor de edad, y Emmett nunca quebrantaría la ley por mí.

Edward sabía que Emmett la había quebrantado, pero las circunstancias eran extremas. No era el momento de ser puntilloso.

—Está bien. Emmett, llévala a casa. Yo no puedo irme hasta que la policía científica no haya terminado su trabajo —parecía molestarlo que tuviera que dejarla ir con Emmett. Isabella se lo quedó mirando.

—Es un homicidio, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¡Crees que alguien lo ha matado!

Edward entornó los ojos.

—Intento verificar todas las posibilidades —intercambió una mirada con Emmett—. En cuanto se pierden las pruebas, no pueden recuperarse. Sácala de aquí, Emmett.

Bella empezó a replicar, y Emmett vaciló. Edward rodeó a Emmett, la levantó con suavidad y volvió a sentarla en el coche. Le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Bella podía sentir el calor de su sólido cuerpo. Se sentía a salvo. Quería abrazarlo con fuerza. Entonces, se acordó del anillo que Edward le había comprado a Rosalie. A ella nunca le había regalado nada tan personal. Su suspiro fue audible.

Edward vio la expresión de su rostro y frunció el ceño con curiosidad. La sujetaba de los brazos con firmeza.

—Tú quédate con Sue hasta que llegue, pequeña —dijo con tanta ternura que Bella sintió deseos de llorar—. No salgas de casa, y procura no pensar en lo que has visto.

Sintió el dolor en el fondo de su alma.

—Tú tienes que ver cosas así todos los días, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Edward asintió despacio. Bella le puso la mano en los labios y los presionó con suavidad—. Lo siento mucho —susurró. Le falló la voz y se mordió el labio inferior para serenarse.

Edward inspiró hondo.

—Y yo —acercó la palma de Bella a los labios y se la besó con avidez—. Me habría cortado el brazo con tal de impedir que vieras eso—masculló.

—No pasa nada —dijo Bella con voz ronca, y logró sonreír—. Puedo superarlo. Tú ocúpate de encontrar al que lo hizo, ¿vale?

Edward inspiró hondo. Isabella tenía agallas. Sonrió.

—Eres dura de pelar, Isabella Swan —murmuró—. Está bien, tigre. Atraparemos al asesino. ¡Tú vete a casa!

Se dio la vuelta sin añadir nada más y regresó al porche.

Emmett se sentó detrás del volante y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Bella mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Eres valiente, Isabella Swan —dijo con orgullo—. Cualquier otra mujer habría chillado o se habría desmayado. Tú solo vaciaste el estómago.

Bella logró sonreír débilmente.

—Apuesto a que tú nunca has vomitado.

—Perderías —arrancó, y salió a la carretera—. El primer homicidio que investigué como policía novato tuvo lugar en una casa cerrada, en pleno verano. Había tres víctimas, dos homicidios y un suicidio, y llevaban allí una semana. Me desmayé —le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa—. No te imaginas lo que fue volver al trabajo al día siguiente.

—Sí que me lo imagino. Sé por Edward que los policías tienen un curioso sentido del humor.

—Cierto —rió Emmett—. Encontré una ardilla muerta en mi taquilla, otra en el maletero de mi coche patrulla, otra colgada del pomo de la puerta de mi apartamento cuando volví a casa. No hace falta decir que no volví a mostrar mi debilidad.

—Yo tampoco lo haré —repuso Bella con firmeza, abrazándose—. La primera vez siempre es la más difícil en cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Emmett la miró—. Pero se puede soportar. Se pueden soportar muchas cosas. Solo hay que acostumbrarse.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Crees que han matado a Hob, ¿verdad, Emmett?

Este guardó silencio durante un minuto.

—Ahora mismo, no creo nada. Como ha dicho Edward, hay que analizar todas las posibilidades, por si acaso — la miró—. Pero, de momento, no cabalgues sola, aunque vayas armada.

Bella asintió, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Edward la habría obligado a prometérselo. Emmett no la conocía lo bastante bien.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Estaba pensando en vuestro trabajo —mintió—. ¿Cómo podéis ver cosas así, día tras día, año tras año?

—Son gajes del oficio. Intentas pensar en la víctima, no en tu reacción cuando la ves. Y en atrapar al homicida y meterlo entre rejas, para que no vuelva a matar. Con suerte, no hay que ver escenas como esa muy a menudo —suspiró—. Pero algunos policías no lo superan, sobre todo, los que se niegan a reconocer que los afecta. Creen que ni siquiera tendrían que sentir náuseas. Muchos dejan el trabajo. Otros se convierten en alcohólicos o suicidas.

Bella asintió. Edward le había hablado de todo aquello. Miró a Emmett.

—Tú no bebes.

—De vez en cuando —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca lo bastante para perder el control.—Edward tampoco.

Emmett sonrió despacio.

—Edward es uno de los cabezotas que no quieren reconocer debilidad. Nunca ha matado a un hombre. De hecho, dudo que haya tenido que disparar a alguien en su vida.

—Disparó a un hombre a la pierna cuando este intentaba acuchillar a otro agente, cuando trabajaba en el cuerpo de policía de Jacobsville. El hombre sobrevivió y ni siquiera se quedó cojo.

—Entonces, Edward tuvo suerte.

Bella se quedó contemplando el semblante duro de Emmett.

—Tú has matado a hombres.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. No la miró. Bella quería decir algo más, una palabra de consuelo, pero Emmett parecía haberse petrificado. Se movió con incomodidad, avergonzada por haber dicho algo tan personal. Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

—Hob no tiene familia.

—El condado asumirá los gastos del funeral, estoy seguro —dijo, transcurrido un minuto—. Al menos, tendrá un entierro decente.

—Pobre hombre. No tenía nada. ¿De verdad crees que alguien sería capaz de matarlo solo porque vio cortar una cerca?

—No lo sé. En cualquier caso, al menos, murió deprisa. No sufrió.

Bella suspiró.

—Eso espero. De verdad.

Edward se pasó por el rancho de regreso a Victoria. Isabella estaba en la cocina, con Sue, sonriendo y ayudándola a hacer pan y tartas.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró—. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

Edward vaciló, observando su rostro con ojos entornados. Seguía un poco pálida.

—¿Cuándo viste a Hob por última vez?

—Hará cosa de una semana —dijo, y recordó por qué no podía contarle su conversación con Hob.

—¿Se encontraba bien? .

—Como siempre —dijo, y lanzó una mirada asesina a Sue, que estaba a punto de decir algo—. Hasta le dije a Sue que lo noté mejor que nunca, ¿verdad, Sue? —añadió con énfasis. La mujer hizo una mueca.

—Sí. Pobre viejo. Era un buen hombre.

—Si estás bien, volveré al trabajo —le dijo a Isabella—. Todavía se te ve afectada.

Isabella logró sonreír para él.

—Una cosa así afectaría a cualquiera.

—Seguramente. No te alejes de la casa durante un tiempo. Deja que Jasper y los chicos se encarguen de los pastos.

—Lo que tú digas, Edward —accedió de buen grado.

Edward la miró con intensidad.

—Hablo en serio —entornó los ojos—. Prométemelo—añadió con deliberación.

Bella se quedó pensativa un minuto.

—Prometo no alejarme de la casa.

—Está bien.

La miró por última vez, se despidió de Sue con una inclinación de cabeza y salió por la puerta de atrás.

—Mentirosa —gruñó Sue.

—Algunas cercas están cerca de la casa —replicó—. Además, tendré que ayudar a Jasper y a los chicos a revisarlas. Tenemos poco personal desde que Larry se fue, y Bobby solo trabaja a tiempo parcial. Se lo diré a Emmett —prometió.

—Si Edward se entera... —gimió Sue.

Dos días después, Bella cabalgó hacia el pasto en el que habían dejado uno de los cuatro toros Hereford que les quedaban. Los habían separado, confiando en prevenir otro posible envenenamiento. Llevaba un rifle prestado, y el móvil de Emmett en una funda del cinturón.

Emmett la había obligado a usarlo, y le había encargado a Jasper que no se apartara de ella. Pero Jasper no podía controlarla más de lo que podía Emmett y, en aquella ocasión, Bella estuvo a punto de pagarlo caro.

Justo cuando pasaba de largo un enorme roble cercano a la alambrada, un hombre le salió al paso.

Bella tenía reflejos. Cuando el hombre la interceptó, ella ya había sacado el rifle de la vaina y lo había amartillado. No apuntaba al recién llegado, pero lo tenía apoyado en las piernas y le decía con los ojos que dispararía a la menor provocación.

—¿Vas a dispararme, jefa? —dijo Jack Clark con ojos entornados, mirándola desde el camino de tierra.

—En cuanto des un paso hacia mí —asintió sin pestañear.

—Te he visto venir desde la carretera —dijo, y señaló la vía que se encontraba a solo unos cientos de metros—. Quiero que dejes de difundir rumores sobre mí en Jacobsville —añadió con frialdad—. No te he robado nada. Me compré unas botas porque me rompí las mías cuando estaba haciendo fardos con ese viejo tractor vuestro. ¡Me debíais esas botas!

—Y si nos las hubieras pedido, te habríamos dado otras —replicó, asustada y asqueada, pero decidida a disimularlo. Sujetó con fuerza el rifle—. No lo hiciste. Compraste las botas más caras que encontraste y las cargaste a la cuenta del rancho.

—No es razón para despedir a un hombre sin haberlo escuchado antes.

La mirada de Jack Clark le helaba la sangre. Era la misma mirada que le había dirigido durante el breve espacio de tiempo que había estado trabajando en el rancho. Le gustaban las mujeres, pero ninguna le prestaría la menor atención. Tenía los dientes podridos y una actitud desagradable... por no hablar de la vulgaridad con que hablaba a una mujer. Era un tipo feo, con rasgos afilados y poco pelo, delgado y de aspecto repugnante. Siempre llevaba la ropa arrugada y el pelo sucio. Era la persona más repulsiva que Bella había visto nunca. Llevaba una camisa de franela de pútridos tonos negros, amarillos y verdes que resultaba casi tan asquerosa como él.

—Ya dijiste lo que querías —dijo Bella con rotundidad. Elevó el arma, pulsó la tecla del móvil que tenía grabado el número de Emmett y se lo quedó mirando con fría deliberación—. Has traspasado los límites de mi propiedad. Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo. Acabo de marcar el número del subjefe de policía. Solo tengo que pulsar un botón y sabrá dónde estoy y por qué lo llamo.

Clark vaciló; medía la distancia que los separaba. Sabía que, aunque ella marcara el número, no responderían al momento. Cerró los puños a los costados y desplegó una sonrisa calculadora. Dio un paso rápido al frente.

En aquella fracción de segundo, Bella apoyó el rifle en el hombro y apuntó.

—No tiene echado el seguro —dijo con calma—. Tú decides.

Clark se detuvo en seco cuando ella levantó el rifle; Volvió a vacilar, como si estuviera midiendo la distancia por segunda vez y sopesando con qué rapidez podría disparar. Pero le bastó mirarla a los ojos para saber que Bella apretaría el gatillo si daba un paso más. Su actitud amenazadora cambió.

—No es justo que intentes disparar a un hombre porque te haya hecho una pregunta civilizada —dijo con furia.

—Empieza a cansárseme el brazo —replicó Bella.

Clark maldijo; fue una palabra vulgar acompañada de la mueca lasciva más asquerosa que Bella había oído nunca.

—De todas formas, no merece la pena. Eres más chico que chica, aunque seas castaña. Prefiero algo bonito.

—¡Tendrías suerte! —masculló Bella.

—Una vez tuve a una mujer rubia y bonita —le espetó, y se sonrojó. Giró sobre sus talones y regresó por la zona arbolada hacia la carretera—. ¡Me las pagarás, zorra! —le gritó—. Lamentarás haber abierto la boca.

A Bella le temblaban las manos cuando echó el seguro al rifle. Oyó el ruido de un motor y avistó una camioneta destartalada de color marrón. Clark pasó de largo la senda por la que ella cabalgaba, haciendo sonar el claxon con actitud beligerante mientras se alejaba. Desde luego, no era una camioneta negra con una franja roja.

Exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Guardó el rifle y regresó a la casa. No la sorprendió que el corazón le estuviera resonando en su pecho como un tambor.

Quería pedirle consejo a Sue. Habían sido unos minutos aterradores, y no sabía qué hacer.

Pero Sue no estaba en casa cuando volvió. Se preparó una taza de café y decidió que, en aquella ocasión, no podía afrontar el problema ella sola. Se sacó el móvil de Emmett de la funda, marcó el número de su despacho y esperó a que alguien contestara.

Contestó él mismo.

—Emmett, ¿podrías venir al rancho unos minutos? —le pidió con voz tétrica.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Emmett enseguida.

—Sí. Jack Clark ha estado aquí. Tuve que amenazarlo con el rifle.

Notó que Emmett vacilaba.

—Lo sé —dijo pasado un minuto—. Está aquí, en mi despacho, formulando una denuncia. Dice que le apuntaste con un rifle sin previa provocación. Quiere que te detenga.

* * *

**Espero hayan tenido un buen año bueno & que este que empieza, esté lleno de bendiciones & éxito para ustedes (:**

**¡Gracias por los Reviews, Fav & Follow! **

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**8**

Bella no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Se imaginaba siendo esposada y encerrada. Eso le alegraría el día a Jack Clark, pensó con tristeza.

Inspiró de forma entrecortada.

—¿Quieres que vaya a entregarme? —preguntó, solo medio en broma. Emmett hablaba con frialdad.

—No. Yo me ocupo de esto. Te veré dentro de unos minutos—dijo, y colgó.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Contempló los aparatos y cables que había dejado el personal de rodaje y se sintió impotente. Edward estaba extasiado con la famosa modelo. El rancho se iría a pique por falta de capital y de toros sementales. Ella iba a ir a la cárcel. Profirió una carcajada casi histérica y se preguntó si podría vender su historia al productor. Sería una película mucho más emocionante que aquella comedia romántica.

Emmett parecía sentirse complacido de sí mismo cuando entró en el salón. Iba de uniforme, estaba apuesto y la visita de Clark no lo había afectado lo más mínimo.

Bella, por el contrario, estaba pálida y preocupada.

—¿Quieres esposarme? —le preguntó. Emmett rió entre dientes.

—No, quiero café.

Bella entró en la cocina y dejó que la siguiera.

—¿No vas a detenerme?

—No —se sentó y esperó a que ella sirviera café en dos tazones—. ¿Lo has olvidado? Tu rancho queda fuera de los límites de la ciudad; no estás en mi jurisdicción. Clark lo sabe; solo quería darte un susto.

—No me dejará en paz —dijo con preocupación mientras se sentaba junto a él. Emmett tomó sus dedos fríos en la mano.

—Le dije que cualquier mujer sola, ante un hombre amenazador, tenía derecho a defenderse. Además, estaba allanando una propiedad privada sin permiso. Él era quien tenía todas las de perder. No forzó su suerte.

Bella suspiró, aliviada. Emmett la observó en silencio.

—Te da miedo —le dijo.

—Es vulgar y ofensivo. Me hacía claras insinuaciones cuando trabajaba en el rancho.

—¿Se lo contaste a Edwardd?

Bella meció la taza en las manos.

—Más que nada, eran desvarios —dijo—. Pensé que podría controlarlos. Le dije a Clark que no me gustaban sus insinuaciones, y que perdería el trabajo si seguía así.

—¿Funcionó?

—No lo sé, porque fue antes de que cargara en nuestra cuenta esas botas caras y lo despidiéramos.

—Tiene antecedentes.

Bella se lo quedó mirando.

—¿De qué tipo?

—Agresión sexual y física contra una adolescente, cuando él tenía poco más de veinte años —contestó—. La chica estuvo a punto de morir de las heridas. Lo denunció a la policía y testificó en su contra. Cumplió seis años de condena.

—¿Qué fue de la chica? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

—Su familia se cambió de nombre y se mudó. Nadie sabe adonde fueron.

—¿Y su hermano, John? —quiso saber Bella.

—John nunca ha hecho nada que lo haya llevado a la cárcel. Fue acusado de envenenar ganado en un par de ocasiones, pero no consta que haya hecho daño a ningún ser humano. Desde que Jack salió de la cárcel, han presentado denuncias contra ellos, pero no los han detenido.

Bella sentía escalofríos por la espalda. Tenía las manos heladas.

—¿Te dio Edward esa pistola? —le preguntó Emmett de improviso. Bella parpadeó, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Me la trajo y se la dejó a Sue.

—Ve a buscarla. Es mejor arma que un rifle a corta distancia.

Sacó la pistolera de debajo de la pila y la dejó sobre la mesa. Emmett enarcó las cejas.

—Bueno, no es el primer lugar en que miraría un ladrón—se defendió.

Emmett rió entre dientes. Abrió la pistolera y sacó el arma. Tenía la forma de una Colt de calibre 45, pero disparaba balas de rifle de calibre 22. El estuche también contenía una caja de munición.

—Muy bien, vamos.

—¿Adonde? —preguntó Bella, y se puso en pie.

—Al campo de tiro. Antes de que anochezca, sabrás manejar esta pistola, y yo me quedaré más tranquilo. Sue y tú estáis solas en el rancho.

—Iré, pero a partir del próximo lunes ya no estaremos solas. Vuelve el personal de rodaje —suspiró.

—Yo que tú, me alegraría de tenerlos aquí —replicó Emmett con solemnidad—. Clark no vendrá a molestarte con el rancho lleno de gente.

—Espero que no —Bella lo siguió al porche—. ¿Vas a contárselo a Edward?

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo Emmett con aspereza.

—Pero...

Se dio la vuelta, con mirada sombría y preocupada.

—La policía científica ha emitido un informe preliminar sobre la muerte de Hob Downey. Lo golpearon en la garganta con un objeto pesado, seguramente, la barra que encontramos junto al cuerpo.

Bella palideció.

—No puedo creer que Hob haya sido asesinado solo porque vio que estaban cortando mi alambrada.

Emmett la ayudó a subir a la camioneta.

—No es tan sencillo.

—¿Qué me dices de Jack Clark? —insistió—. Es el principal sospechoso, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero tiene una coartada muy sólida durante el intervalo en que murió Downey. De hecho, tiene una coartada muy sólida todo ese día.

Bella esperó. Emmett subió a la camioneta y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Estaba con una conocida vecina de Victoria, una concejala.

—¿Es un testigo fiable?

—Sí, por desgracia. Les dijo a los investigadores que Clark se pasó por su despacho y la invitó a almorzar. Dijo que quería hablar con ella sobre la compra de unas tierras... ella tiene negocios inmobiliarios. Lo llevó a ver dos propiedades distintas. Es extraño, pero no ilegal. Así que Jack Clark no es un sospechoso —dijo con un hondo suspiro—. Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos al asesino.

—¿Y su hermano John? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Tiene coartada?

—Estaba con un compañero en ese rancho de Victoria en el que trabaja.

—No puedo creer que Clark quisiera que me detuvieras —dijo, y se frotó los brazos.

—Necesitas un jersey —señaló Emmett, fijándose en la camisa de manga larga que Bella llevaba encima de la camiseta.

—No tengo frío. Es pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera llevado el rifle lo que me pone la piel de gallina.

Emmett no dijo nada. Se dirigieron al campo de tiro y pasaron dos horas apretando el gatillo. Bella parecía poseer un talento natural. Era capaz de disparar siempre en el radio aproximado del torso de un hombre, pero la idea de disparar a un ser humano le producía náuseas.

—Por eso estás aprendiendo a disparar como es debido —dijo Emmett—. Así puedes elegir dónde herirlo.

—¿Y si fallo?

Se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Y si no disparas?

Pensó en Clark y en cómo la había mirado, en las cosas que había dicho. Se tragó su orgullo.

—Está bien. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

Le dolían las manos cuando terminaron, pero manejaba la pistola con más soltura. Emmett prometió llevarla al menos una vez por semana para que ejercitara su puntería. Y, al final del día, Bella olvidó que Emmett no le había prometido no contarle a Edward lo que estaba pasando.

El equipo de rodaje regresó al rancho, y el caos volvió a ser la tónica general. Edward se acercó a ella por detrás justo cuando Bella se apeaba de la camioneta. No sonreía, y la miraba con semblante homicida.

—Emmett te lo ha contado todo —murmuró Bella con resignación.

—Sí. Cosa que deberías haber hecho tú, hace tiempo —masculló—. Este rancho también es mío. Tengo derecho a saber si corre peligro... si tú corres peligro.

—No corro ningún peligro. Sé disparar una pistola...

—Clark traspasó los límites del rancho y tú no te diste cuenta hasta que no te salió al paso —la interrumpió, furioso. ¿Y si él también hubiera ido armado?

—No llevaba pistola.

—Eso es lo de menos. ¡Debiste decírmelo!

—¡No me habrías creído! —le espetó Bella. Empezaba a echar chispas por los ojos, y tenía el pelo castaño alborotado por el viento—. No quisiste creerme cuando te dije que el toro había sido envenenado. Decías que estaba celosa de la atención que estabas prestando al personal de la película. Y también habrías tenido motivos para acusarme de mentir ahora; habrías dicho que estaba celosa de tu supermodelo.

Edward inspiró despacio.

—Habría creído un análisis de sangre del veterinario —declaró.

—Claro, mientras no tuvieras que creer nada de lo que yo te contara.

—Emmett lo sabía todo —dijo en tono acusador.

—Cierto. No está suspirando por Rosalie Hale, y creería lo que le contara sobre cualquier cosa, cualquier día —añadió con puro veneno.

Edward entornó los ojos peligrosamente y se puso rígido.

—Rosalie no es asunto tuyo. No tiene nada que ver con el rancho.

Bella quiso preguntarle si estaba seguro de eso, puesto que se había gastado un dinero que no tenía en comprarle joyas caras. Pero no lo hizo. Lo miró con aspereza antes de darse la vuelta.

—Clark no volverá a sorprenderme.

—Eso no vale. Sue no siempre está aquí, y tú te ausentas del rancho durante tus clases.

—Emmett me dio su móvil —añadió, y se lo sacó del bolsillo para enseñárselo—. Puedo llamarlo en cualquier momento, y vendrá.

La mirada de Edward resultaba difícil de descifrar.

—Asegúrate de que uno de los hombres te acompañe cuando revises la cerca, y lleva siempre encima la pistola que Emmett te está enseñando a usar.

Bella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué hombre me acompañará? Salvo Jasper, solo nos quedan tres, y todos de media jornada —dijo con rotundidad—. Economizar empieza a ser una religión en este rancho. Cuando acabe el semestre —añadió—, dejaré la escuela y buscaré un trabajo. Estoy cansada de llevar los mismos vaqueros durante tres años seguidos y de no tener suficiente dinero para comprarme un vestido nuevo.

Bella vio el rubor que tino los pómulos de Edward. Pensaba que ella no sabía lo del anillo de Rosalie, y se sentía culpable porque Bella economizaba en todo y él se estaba gastando sus ahorros comprando anillos caros a su nueva chica.

—La educación es... —empezó a decir.

—Un lujo, dadas las circunstancias —replicó Bella, y echó a andar—. Tal como me siento ahora mismo, podríamos poner a la venta el rancho y olvidarnos de intentar hacer milagros. ¡Estoy harta de apretarme el cinturón!

Entró en la casa en un remolino de furia. Rosalie Hale había abierto la boca para hablar pero la cerró al instante al ver la mirada furibunda de Isabella. Había oído la conversación, y quería saber más. Pero Isabella entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Edward subió a su todoterreno y salió disparado. Sue, atrapada entre ambos, se limitó a suspirar y a preparar más café. Nadie quería, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Como era natural, Bella no podía quedarse eternamente en su cuarto. Salió para cenar. Se sorprendió al ver que el personal del rodaje seguía allí, aunque estaba a punto de irse.

Rosalie Hale le dirigió una mirada extraña, como si reparara en lo viejos y gastados que tenía los vaqueros y la blusa. Se fijó en la pintura descascarillada de las puertas y en las manchas amarillas del techo del pasillo, rastros de una gotera.

—¿Quería algo, señorita Hale? —preguntó Bella con brusquedad. Rosalie suspiró.

—No sabía que os fueran tan mal las cosas —empezó a decir.

—Mi rancho no es asunto suyo -—le espetó Bella.

—Puede que pronto lo sea —fue la suave réplica. Para enfatizar su afirmación, hizo girar el anillo de esmeralda y diamantes. Lo llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, el indicado para los anillos de compromiso.

Bella se puso a morir. De modo que Edward estaba pensando en casarse... Pues sería mejor que solicitara primero la anulación, pensó con humor negro.

—Sus compañeros se marchan —le advirtió Bella a la modelo.

—Ah. Edward suele llevarme a la ciudad —replicó Rosalie, casi en un murmullo de placer.

Mientras lo decía, Bella oyó el familiar sonido del todoterreno de Edward. No dijo nada más. Entro en la cocina y se entretuvo ayudando a Sue a pelar las patatas, para no tener que volver a ver a Judd.

Rosalie salió a saludar a Edward, y le rodeó el brazo con sus manos perfectamente cuidadas.

—Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a venir. Isabella se ha pasado la tarde en su habitación, haciendo pucheros, después de vuestra discusión —añadió en tono frivolo—. Cielos, es terriblemente inmadura, ¿no?

Edward vaciló, pero solo un segundo. Salió con Rosalie, subió a su vehículo con ella y se alejó.

A partir de aquel momento, las visitas de Edward coincidieron con el horario de clases de Bella, y no por casualidad. Era la segunda semana de noviembre, y Bella cumplía veintiún años el viernes. Desde que estaba casada con Edward, este se había empeñado en invitarla a cenar el día de su cumpleaños y en hacerle un pequeño regalo... generalmente, algo práctico, como un programa de ordenador o un CD de audio que le gustara.

Habían discutido, pero Bella no esperaba que se olvidara de su cumpleaños, a pesar de las circunstancias. Tenía un poco de dinero apartado para una emergencia, y lo empleó para hacer una escapada a los almacenes de Jacobsville. Si Edward podía comprarle un anillo de esmeralda y diamantes a su novia, Bella tenía derecho a comprarse un vestido nuevo cada dos años. Escogió uno de color azul pálido que le caía con airosos pliegues hasta los tobillos; era de cintura ceñida y escote bajo, y tenía mangas cortas abullonadas y un enorme pañuelo a juego. Se dejaría el pelo suelto, pensó, y se lo rizaría para que le quedara perfecto en su única noche al año con Edward.

Pero llegó el viernes y seguía sin tener noticias de él. Salió antes de clase para poder recordarle que era su cumpleaños, por si acaso lo había olvidado, pero Edward no se presentó en el rancho aquel día. Rosalie Hale, tampoco.

Era demasiada coincidencia. Con Sue mirándola con preocupación a corta distancia, Bella se acercó a Gary Mays, el ayudante de dirección, y le preguntó directamente dónde estaba Rosalie.

—En Victoria, con Edward—dijo con velado sarcasmo—. Iban a celebrar la jubilación de un compañero ranger, y Rosalie se ofreció a acompañarlo. Según he oído, los solteros del cuerpo no cabían en sí de puro gozo —añadió—. Al parecer, Edward estaba encantado de que Rosalie quisiera acompañarlo.

—Gracias —dijo Bella con una débil sonrisa.

—¿No dijo Edward nada sobre Bella? —preguntó Sue. Gary estaba estudiando el guión con el regidor.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó en tono distraído. Bella se alejó.

—Por nada.

—Bella... —empezó a decir Sue, llena de compasión callada.

—Estoy bien, Sue —le aseguró, y forzó una sonrisa—. Me enviará una tarjeta, o algo así.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta su habitación sin decir nada más. Estaba furiosa y al borde del llanto. Esa modelo estaba echando a perder su vida, su futuro, todas sus esperanzas. Quería romper algo pero ¿de qué serviría? Si a Edward le importaba tanto Rosalie que había olvidado que Bella cumplía veintiún años, no le quedaba ninguna esperanza.

Y no tardó en comprender que Edward no tenía intención de invitarla a cenar. Ni siquiera la llamó para felicitarla, ni para preguntarle qué planes tenía para su cumpleaños.

Mcarthy se acercó en su enorme camioneta negra a primera hora de la tarde, cuando el personal de rodaje ya se había despedido hasta el lunes siguiente. Se le notaba consternado, e hizo una mueca al ver a Bella salir al porche a recibirlo.

Bella veía las malas noticias en su rostro.

—Adelante, suéltalo —dijo con una sonrisa medio sentida—. Ya veo que no te mueres por contármelo.

—¿Tienes café? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Posponerlo tampoco servirá, pero sí, tengo café. Pasa —lo condujo al interior de la casa, por el pasillo, hasta la cocina—. Sue va a pasar la noche con su hermana, así que estaba haciendo la cena. Nada del otro mundo, solo una tortilla. ¿Quieres compartir?

—No he comido nada desde las once de esta mañana —murmuró Emmett, y se sentó a horcajadas en una silla—. Si no te molesta la compañía, me encantaría.

Bella sonrió y, en aquella ocasión, fue una sonrisa sincera.

—Haré unas tostadas de canela para acompañar a la tortilla.

Emmett esperó a que hubieran terminado aquella comida frugal para hablar. Bella acababa de rellenar las tazas de café y le había añadido leche en la de él. Llevaba demasiado tiempo removiéndolo. Bella apoyó la barbilla en las manos y se lo quedó mirando de manera significativa. Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, ahí va. Edward va a llevar a Rosalie a una fiesta de jubilación esta noche, en Victoria. Pensé que debías enterarte por mí antes de que te lo dijera otra persona.

—Ya lo sabía, Emmett —dijo Bella—. Me lo dijo el ayudante de dirección.

—Lo siento, pequeña —suspiró.

—Es la primera vez en cinco años que se olvida de mi cumpleaños. Me compré un vestido nuevo, solo para ponérmelo esta noche. Hoy cumplo veintiuno —dijo despacio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sorprendido—. ¿Y Edward ha salido con Rosalie?

—Supongo que se le ha olvidado —rió Bella—. Últimamente, ha estado mucho tiempo con ella... Nadie diría que es un hombre casado, ¿verdad? Es normal que no quiera llevarme a ninguna fiesta —racionalizó—. Todavía soy pequeña, como tú mismo has dicho. Preferirá ir con una mujer bonita, sofisticada y famosa, para presumir ante sus amigos, y no con una pueblerina poco femenina que no sabe qué cubierto usar.

—No eres pueblerina —dijo Mcarthy con firmeza—. Oye, no te lo tomes como algo personal —cruzó sus largas piernas y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, con el café en la mano—. No debería habértelo dicho. Puede que no te hubieras enterado de otra manera.

—¿Si no se lo hubiera preguntado a Mays, quieres decir? ¿Crees que Rosalie no disfrutará restregándomelo el próximo lunes, cuando vuelva al rancho para el rodaje? —preguntó—. Al menos, ahora no me tomará por sorpresa.

—Si quieres ir a la fiesta, puedo llevarte —le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa traviesa—. Solía trabajar con el compañero que se ha jubilado, y también estoy invitado.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. La idea era tentadora. Pero, aunque Edward jugara con su corazón, Bella era incapaz de avergonzarlo de aquella manera, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella a lo largo de los años.

—No —dijo, y movió la cabeza—. No participo en esa clase de juego. No soy una persona muy vengativa.

—Lo sé —dijo Emmett con aspereza—. Por eso cuesta hacerte daño.

Bella observó su hermoso rostro con una sonrisa.

—Eres un buen hombre, Emmett Mcarthy —dijo con suavidad. Él enarcó las cejas, y Bella vio un destello en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? Creo que me han llamado de todo menos eso.

—Bueno... —suspiró Bella—. Ahora tengo veintiún años, Edward y yo podremos pedir discretamente la anulación, y nadie sabrá nunca que hemos estado casados. Yo me quedaré con mi mitad del rancho, y él con su libertad. Así podrá casarse con su mujer ideal pelirroja.

Mcarthy la observó con disimulo y pensó que, de estar en el lugar de Edward, la libertad sena lo último que desearía. Aquella joven menuda tenía un corazón enorme, y no se daba aires ni usaba ardides de ningún tipo. Era sincera, valiente y atenta. Lamentaba que hubiera tanta diferencia de edad entre ellos.

—¿Por qué estás tan taciturno? —le preguntó. Emmett la observó con mirada entornada.

—Estaba deseando ser más joven.

Emmett sonrió sin astucia.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

Emmett rió. Bella no era consciente de su propio atractivo.

—Por nada. No era más que un pensamiento fugaz —echó un vistazo al laborioso reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda—. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de que acabe mi tumo, a las cinco —frunció el ceño—. Has dicho que Sue se ha ido a casa de su hermana. ¿Quién se quedará aquí contigo?

—Nadie, por supuesto. Pero Sue regresará mañana a primera hora.

A Emmett no le hacía gracia. Edward estaba siendo descuidado, y más después de las amenazas de Jack Clark.

—Estás preocupado —dijo Bella—. ¿Porqué?

Se sentía reacio a contárselo, y se notaba.

—Jack Clark ha jurado delante de, al menos, un testigo que piensa hacerte pagar caro que lo hayas amenazado con un rifle.

—¿No se ha conformado con denunciarme? —bromeó.

—No tiene gracia, Bella —dijo Emmett.

—No, pero ahora mismo no es más que otra gota en el charco de mi miseria —le dijo—.Últimamente, mi vida no es un camino de rosas.

—Quiero que te vuelvas obsesiva con la seguridad, que cierres puertas y ventanas por la noche, aunque Sue esté aquí. Si algún vehículo extraño se acerca a la puerta, asegúrate de que sabes quién es antes de abrir. No te separes de esa pistola. Tienes ayudantes en el rancho, ¿no?

Bella sentía débiles las rodillas. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse de los intrusos. Vivía en una vieja casa victoriana de largas ventanas y escasa seguridad. Contempló la pistola que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Ahora mismo, tenemos a tres vaqueros a tiempo parcial —murmuró—. Y Jasper, nuestro capataz. Edward lo contrató —alzó la mirada—. Trabajó de policía en Georgia cuando salió de la academia, antes de trasladarse a Texas, y tiene muy buena puntería.

—Me alegro. Eso me tranquiliza un poco. ¿Estarán aquí este fin de semana?

Bella parpadeó.

—Algunos. Jasper, desde luego. No suele salir mucho.

Emmett no parecía muy convencido. Apuró su café y se puso en pie. Sacó una tarjeta, le dio la vuelta sobre la mesa, se sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la camisa y anotó un número en el dorso. Se la pasó a Bella.

—Es el número de mi otro móvil. Lo llevo siempre encima, y nunca apagado —añadió con solemnidad—. Si me necesitas, sea de día o de noche, llámame. Aunque esté fuera de servicio, como mínimo podré hacer que la policía de Jacobsville venga aquí en un tiempo récord de tres minutos, si yo tardo un poco más, ¿entendido?

La conmovió aquel gesto. Sabía que Mcarthy tenía fama de no trabar amistad fácilmente. En su nuevo cargo de subjefe de policía, ya estaba haciéndose enemigos en el ayuntamiento por su actitud firme con los delincuentes de drogas. Pero Bella lo adoraba. Era como su familia. Ya había hecho más por ella que cualquiera, salvo Edward. Le sonrió con afecto.

—Gracias, Emmett —dijo en voz baja—. Lo digo en serio.

Emmett echó a andar hacia la puerta con ella detrás. La abrió y se dio la vuelta, y su silueta quedó recortada contra el atardecer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella—dijo con suavidad, y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla—. Siento que no vaya a ser más feliz.

Bella le sonrió.

—Hay un par de películas nuevas que hace tiempo que quiero ver. Creo que me haré el regalo de ir al cine.

—¿Sola? ¿De noche? —Emmett vaciló—. Oye, hace años que no voy al ballet —dijo de improviso—. Hay uno en Houston, y puedo conseguir entradas con muy poca antelación. Llévame contigo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Te invitaré a cenar.

A Bella se le iluminó el rostro.

—¿En serio? ¿No tienes planes para esta noche?

Emmett rompió a reír.

—No tengo planes para ninguna noche —le confesó—. Últimamente, tengo problemas con... las mujeres. Soy demasiado brusco para la mayoría.

—No es cierto —la mirada de Bella se suavizó—. Me encanta salir contigo, aunque sea a pescar o a tomar una hamburguesa.

El cambio que se operó en él fue sorprendente. Prácticamente, se sonrojó. Carraspeó.

—Bueno, entonces, decidido. Iremos al ballet, y así podrás ponerte tu vestido nuevo. Te recogeré a las cinco y media.

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Estaré lista! ¡Gracias, Emmett!

Este se encogió de hombros.

—No podemos permitir que una joven como tú cumpla los veintiuno y no lo celebre, ¿no? —dijo, y se marchó.

Así que, en lugar de quedarse en casa lamentándose porque Edward no quisiera sacarla a cenar el día de su cumpleaños, Bella se vistió para Mcarthy. Cuando se miró en el espejo, tuvo que reconocer que no tenía mal aspecto. El suave vestido azul realzaba su figura, y podía cubrirse las mangas abollonadas que sostenían el corpiño de escote bajo con el vaporoso pañuelo a juego. Los tacones altos arqueaban sus bonitos pies de forma sugerente, y le gustaba que el vestido le llegara a los talones. Era perfecto para el ballet. Como toque final, se hizo un sofisticado recogido.

Lo que más la entristecía era que Edward ni siquiera la hubiera llamado para felicitarla. Cada cinco minutos, salía a mirar si parpadeaba la luz del contestador, por si acaso no había oído el teléfono. Pensó en descolgar y en comprobar que daba señal, pero le pareció demasiado infantil. Si Edward no quería felicitarle el cumpleaños más importante de su vida, allá él. Saldría con Mcarthy y se lo pasaría en grande.

Le hacía gracia, y la complacía, que un hombre como Mcarthy quisiera pasar una tarde aburrida con una chica como ella cuando podría haber salido con cualquier mujer de su elección. Era muy atractivo y, si no se equivocaba, muy experimentado con las mujeres.

Se presentó la hora en punto, luciendo un traje oscuro, y con el pelo ondulado suelto, en lugar de recogido en su acostumbrada coleta, con el bigote y la perilla perfectamente recortados. El pelo le caía a la altura del cuello y realzaba su musculosa garganta. Tenía un aire europeo, y la camisa blanca y la corbata azul discreta que llevaba contrastaban con su tez cetrina. Los zapatos negros estaban tan brillantes que reflejaban el techo del porche.

—Vaya —dijo Bella con suavidad, porque nunca lo había visto tan elegante. Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal —enfatizó el cumplido con la mirada, que deslizó por su figura como la pincelada de un artista—. ¿Estás lista?

—Solo tengo que cerrar la puerta con llave —lo hizo, y se reunió con él en los peldaños.

—¿Y las ventanas?

—Están bien cerradas —le aseguro—. Y, hablando de seguridad, espero que vayas armado, porque no tengo dónde llevar la pistola.

—No encontrarás un policía en todo el país que no viaje armado. En estos tiempos, no.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Te ha llamado Edward? —le preguntó Emmett mientras la ayudaba a subir a la camioneta.

—No —dijo Bella con rotundidad—. Pero no importa.

Por supuesto que le importaba, pensó Emmett, no podía ocultar su decepción. Puso en marcha la enorme camioneta negra.

—Va a ser una velada memorable —le dijo—. Esta noche interpretan El pájaro de fuego. Tengo buenos asientos, a pesar de haberlos reservado a ultima hora.

—¿El pájaro de fuego?.

—De Stravinski —contestó Emmett—, un compositor moderno. Compuso la música del ballet. ¿Quieres que te hable de él de camino a Houston?

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Bella, sinceramente curiosa. Emmett rió entre dientes.

—Me encantaría.

El tema los ocupó durante todo el trayecto al teatro en el que se ponía en escena el ballet.

El público llevaba mil atuendos distintos, desde trajes de fiesta a vaqueros y camisetas, así que Bella se sintió cómoda con su vestido. Mcarthy y ella tenían asientos en las primeras filas, y la belleza de la obra la embelesó, así como la música sensual que interpretaba la orquesta.

Sorprendió a Mcarthy mirándola en una ocasión, y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido por que estuviera disfrutando del ballet.

Bella contempló a las bailarinas deslizarse por el escenario con sus exquisitos trajes de baile, dando brincos y haciendo piruetas de puntillas, a la luz cambiante de los focos. Era admirable. Nunca había visto nada igual. Como le diría a Mcarthy más tarde, le parecía estar viendo un cuadro de Degas cobrando vida.

* * *

**Aish, pobre Bella, por suerte Emmett ha sido todo un caballero & la alegrará (: **

**¡Gracias por los Reviews, Fav & Follow! **

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**9**

La casa tenía todas las luces encendidas cuando regresaron al rancho, y Sue salió al porche a recibirlos.

—¡Es tu noche libre! —exclamó Bella. Sue parecía preocupada.

—Sí, pero no estabas aquí y el teléfono no funcionaba. Edward no podía localizarte, así que me llamó y me pidió que me pasara a ver cómo estabas. Acabo de llegar...

Bella se preguntó distraídamente por qué no funcionaba el teléfono.

—Emmett me ha llevado a un ballet de Houston para celebrar mi mayoría de edad —le explicó Bella, que caminaba, sonriente, del brazo de Mcarthy—. Hemos brindado con champán y hemos cenado en un restaurante de cuatro tenedores. ¡He tomado solomillo, Sue!

Sue rió entre dientes.

—Vaya, vaya. Ha sido usted muy amable, señor Mcarthy.

—Soy la amabilidad en persona. Pregúnteselo a Bella —añadió, bromeando. Sue sonrió.

—Comprobaré otra vez si funciona el teléfono antes de volver a casa de mi hermana. Bella, puedes dejar la luz del porche encendida cuando entres —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¡No hay prisa!

Bella se animó. Al menos, Edward estaba preocupado por ella, aunque no tanto como para ir al rancho personalmente. ¿Cómo iba a decepcionar a Rosalie, pensó con irritación, y dejar plantada a la exuberante modelo para ver si su futura ex mujer se encontraba bien?

—No le des vueltas —la regañó Mcarthy, y le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo anular—. Sabes que se preocupa por ti. Si no, ni siquiera se habría molestado en llamar.

—Es la costumbre; se le pasará en cuanto nos separemos —suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa curiosa—. Dentro de poco seré una mujer libre. ¿No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches?

Emmett frunció los labios.

—Lo he estado pensando, pero no sé si es buena idea. ¿Y si resulto ser adictivo?

Los ojos de Bella brillaban como castañas húmedasen su rostro radiante.

—Me encanta correr riesgos. Vamos, sé osado.

Emmett tenía la certeza de que Edward ya la había besado. Pero, a no ser que se debiera a los efectos del alcohol, Bella parecía creer que los besos eran un juego. Contempló sus labios y sopesó las ventajas y desventajas. El que todavía estuviera casada con Edward lo hacía vacilar.

Por fin, la atrajo hacia él con suavidad, se inclinó y unió sus labios firmes a los de ella sin pasión. Se le aceleró el pulso. Bella sabía a ambrosía. Pero notó su impasibilidad. Ella no sentía ningún chisporroteo, ni escuchaba música. Se sintió vagamente decepcionado mientras levantaba la cabeza y veía la realidad de su reacción en su sonrisa. Ni siquiera estaba afectada.

—Gracias por darme un cumpleaños especial, Emmett —le dijo con suavidad. Emmett se recuperó deprisa.

—¿Para qué están los amigos? —bromeó—. Que duermas bien. Si me necesitas, ya sabes cómo localizarme, ¿no?

—Sí.

La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Me lo he pasado bien. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —Bella se quedó de pie en el porche y lo vio alejarse antes de entrar, cerrar la puerta con llave y apagar la luz del porche.

Sue apareció en el comedor, sombría y callada.

—Edward debería haberte invitado a cenar en un día como hoy. ¡Cumples veintiún años!

—Ni siquiera ha llamado para felicitarme, Sue — le dijo Bellacon franqueza.

—No recordaba que hoy era tu cumpleaños, y no he tenido valor para decírselo cuando he hablado con él. Estaba muy disgustado porque no había podido localizarte en el móvil. Lo he llamado hace un momento y le he dicho que estabas bien —sonrió—. No le ha hecho gracia saber que habías vuelto a salir con Mcarthy—añadió con mirada satisfecha.

—¡Como si me importara...! Al menos, tenía a alguien con quien celebrar mi cumpleaños —replicó, con la mirada nublada por el enojo—. ¿Te gusta mi vestido? —se lo enseñó y giró en redondo—. Lo compré para ponérmelo hoy con Edward.

—Mi pobre niña —Sue la miraba con compasión. Bella levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

—No soy una niña. Ya no. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, y empezaré a comportarme como tal. Voy a dejar de suspirar por un hombre que jamás me deseará. Sobre todo, ¡cuando hay uno que sí quiere estar conmigo!

Sye no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a sonreír con tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella estaba dando de comer a un potro en el granero cuando oyó que se detenía un vehículo delante de la casa. Lanzó una mirada hacia la entrada y oyó un portazo. Edward avanzaba hacia ella.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y empezó a latirle con desenfreno. Daba gusto mirarlo. No recordaba en qué momento aquellos andares fluidos no le habían acelerado el pulso. Llevaba su uniforme de ranger, incluida la estrella y el Colt 45 en su funda hecha a medida. El Stetson de color crema le caía sobre los ojos, dejando al descubierto únicamente su rostro delgado, la nariz recta, los labios finos y la mandíbula cuadrada.

Bella se dio cuenta al instante de que ella llevaba vaqueros rotos, botas embarradas y una blusa gastada de cuadros verdes a la que le faltaba un botón. Llevaba el pelo medio salido de la trenza y ni siquiera se había pintado los labios. Cómo no, Edward siempre aparecía en sus momentos de más desaliño, aunque no debería importarle. Todavía le dolía que se hubiera olvidado de su cumpleaños y que hubiera salido con otra mujer.

Adoptó un semblante inexpresivo cuando él se acercó, y volvió a prestar atención al potro.

—¿Atrapando a los malos, señor ranger? —bromeó.

Edward se echó el sombrero hacia atrás, y la miró con brillantes ojos negros.

—¿Qué es eso de que has estado en Houston con Mcarthy?

Bella enarcó las cejas y se lo quedó mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Hace semanas que salgo con Emmett, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

—Por Jacobsville, pero no en lugares elegantes de Houston —replicó—. Sue me contó lo del ballet — apretó los labios en su rostro bronceado—. Esta mañana, me he pasado a ver a Mcarthy y me lo ha mencionado.

—Emmett me gusta —dijo con mirada desafiante.

Era una declaración de guerra, y Edward se la tomó así.

—Mcarthy tiene treinta y ocho años —señaló—, y un pasado oscuro. Está demasiado curtido para una bisoña como tú.

—Ya te he dicho que me gusta —repitió Bella con calma. Terminó de dar el biberón al potrillo, le dio unas palmaditas y salió del establo.

—Y tú ya me has oído.

Bella no lo miró a los ojos. Habría sido un error fatal, y tenía que conservar su determinación.

—Llevas cinco años cuidando de mí, y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho. Sé que ha sido un sacrificio en muchos sentidos —prosiguió, mientras limpiaba el biberón en la pila oxidada y lo guardaba en un estante—. Pero ya casi he terminado mis estudios y hasta tú tienes que reconocer que sé ocuparme del rancho. Puedo comprar y vender ganado tan bien como tú, incluso contratar a nuestros ayudantes —se dio la vuelta y se obligó a mirarlo; era un esfuerzo—. Ya es hora de que asuma la responsabilidad total de mi parte del rancho. Tengo que empezar a valerme por mí misma, y debes dejarme.

—Cuando cumplas los veintiuno —empezó a decir Edward con obstinación.

Bella se quitó el anillo de sello que Edward le había puesto en el dedo hacía cinco años, tomó su mano grande y delgada, lo depositó en la palma de la mano y se la cerró.

—Ya no lo necesito. Ayer cumplí los veintiuno — dijo con toda la dignidad de que era capaz. La expresión de Edward no tenía precio.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer cumplí veintiún anos —repitió, lanzando chispas por los ojos—. Mientras tú presumías de supermodelo en tu fiesta de Victoria, ese hombre que está demasiado curtido para mí me invitó a cenar y a beber champán, y brindamos por mi mayoría de edad. Hasta me llevó a ver El pájaro de fuego a Houston.

Edward tenía el rostro pétreo. Hizo una mueca.

—Isabella... —dijo con suavidad—. ¡Lo siento!

Bella se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, fingiendo que no se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

—No te preocupes. Me lo pasé de maravilla. Pero ya puedes solicitar la anulación. Y no esperes que vaya a quedarme sentada en casa mientras tanto —lo miró a los ojos—. Si tu puedes irte de fiesta estando casado, yo también.

Echó a andar hacia la puerta del granero, con el pelo castaño revuelto, la espalda rígida.

Edward la vio alejarse roído por los remordimientos. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado una fecha tan importante de sus vidas? Contempló el sello que Isabella había lucido fielmente durante los últimos cinco años y se sintió culpable. Siempre la había invitado a cenar el día de su cumpleaños, y le había hecho pequeños regalos.

Recordó el anillo que Rosalie lo había persuadido a comprar y se sintió enfermo. Al menos, Isabella no lo sabía, se consoló pensando.

Se puso el sello en el dedo meñique y se lo quedó mirando. Isabella le había dado luz verde para pedir la anulación. ¿Sería porque estaba intimando con Emmett Mcarthy? Entornó los ojos, furioso. Pues tendría que esperar a que él estuviera preparado para separarse. Y no lo estaba. Aún no.

Sus compañeros de Victoria sabían que conocía a Rosalie Hale y le habían pedido como favor especial que la llevara a la fiesta. Lo había hecho sin pensar, Rosalie no se apartaba de él, y a Edward lo halagaba que una mujer tan hermosa, y tan famosa, lo encontrara atractivo. Pero era un enigma. Lo tocaba, de vez en cuando, pero no le gustaba que la tocaran a ella. Se volvía de hielo con los hombres que demostraban su entusiasmo por su cara y su figura. Adoraba a los policías y siempre sacaba tiempo para hablar con ellos, fuera cual fuera el motivo. Pero, por lo general, se sentía incómoda en compañía de otros hombres, y se pegaba a él cuando estaban acompañados de otras personas, sobre todo, cuando ese ayudante de dirección, Gary Mays, se acercaba a ella.

Era una mujer compleja. Su compañía le agradaba y lo envanecía. Pero no se había parado a pensar en lo que Isabella, que era legalmente su esposa, pensaría de su relación. Al salir con Rosalie, estaba alentando a Isabella a hacer lo mismo con Mcarthy.

Había abierto una puerta que ya no podía cerrar, y eso lo inquietaba. Detestaba imaginar a Isabella con Emmett Mcarthy, cuyo pasado era, en el mejor de los casos, diez grados por debajo de lo normal. Era peligroso y, solo por estar con él, Isabella estaba corriendo riesgos. Emmett tenía enemigos.

Por otro lado, la propia Isabella corría peligro. Mcarthy le había cantado las cuarenta aquella misma mañana por haberla dejado sola en el rancho después de su encontronazo con Jack Clark, con las amenazas que este le había dirigido. Había sido negligente en todos los sentidos, incluso al comprar a Rosalie ese lujoso anillo que no podía permitirse. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres ricos que la colmaban de regalos, y él no lo era.

Contempló la sortija de sello con tristeza. Había herido los sentimientos de Isabella, que se había pasado toda su vida de casada cuidando de él y ocupándose del rancho cuando él no podía. Había correspondido a esa lealtad haciéndola sentirse insegura e insignificante. De pronto, ella quería la anulación, cuando él empezaba a sentir...

Desechó con fuerza aquel pensamiento. No había futuro para Isabella y para él; debía tramitar la anulación. A continuación, pensó que Emmett Mcarthy y quería sentar la cabeza y que estaba muy interesado por Isabella.

Apretó los dientes. Si Emmett quería casarse con ella, ya podía esperar sentado. La anulación no corría prisa. Ninguna prisa.

Rosalie Hale regresó al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, y lo primero que le dijo a Bella fue lo bien que se lo había pasado con Edward en la fiesta de Victoria.

—Me alegro —dijo Bella con fluidez, y con una amplia sonrisa—, porque yo fui al ballet con Emmett, y cenamos y bebimos champán en un restaurante de cinco tenedores de Houston. Fue una velada memorable.

El triunfo de Rosalie parecía insípido. Ignoraba que Emmett Mcarthy fuera tan culto, ni que tuviera dinero suficiente para ir al ballet. Al parecer, la joven pueblerina no sabía lo caro que era todo aquello. La idea que tenía Edward de la alta cocina era una hamburguesa con patatas fritas.

Se había encariñado con él, por supuesto, y, en su mundo, su trabajo lo convertía en una rareza, en un artículo de colección. Pero Rosalie no había tardado en darse cuenta de que no era rico. Bueno, no era su dinero o la falta del mismo lo que la impresionaba, se dijo, sino su profesión. Se sentía a salvo con él, a salvo de otros hombres... hombres como Emmett Mcarthy, que eran una amenaza real.

—No sabía que un policía paleto supiera lo que es el ballet —masculló Rosalie.

—Emmett tiene una trayectoria interesante —comentó Crissy—. También ha sido ranger de Texas, y ha trabajado para el gobierno.

Rosalie parecía incómoda.

—¿Sabe qué tenedor usar con cada plato? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—A mí me ha enseñado —dijo Bella—. Eso y muchas otras cosas. Fue una bonita celebración. El viernes cumplí veintiún años —añadió con fría deliberación. Se sentía mejor, a pesar de que todavía le dolía el rechazo de Edward.

Rosalie bajó la mirada. Ignoraba que hubiera sido su cumpleaños. Se sentía culpable, y no entendía por qué. Era evidente que la joven estaba enamorada de Edward y que habría querido celebrar con él su mayoría de edad, ¡pero no era asunto de ella! Se dio la vuelta despacio y retomó su trabajo.

El baile anual de ganaderos se celebraba el sábado previo a Acción de Gracias, y Emmett ya le había pedido a Isabella que lo acompañara. Bella estaba encantada de no tener que quedarse en casa aquella noche, mientras Edward presumía de supermodelo en el baile. Sabía que Edward no iba a invitarla. Apenas se dirigían la palabra, para desconsuelo de Sue.

Mcarthy, con su pelo negro suelto y levemente ondulado, recién afeitado y trajeado, estaba imponente. Isabella se sentía orgullosa de que la vieran con él. Al menos, pensó con el corazón encogido, ella llevaba su bonito vestido azul, que aún no había estrenado en Jacobsville. No se sentía tan desaliñada y anticuada como el año anterior.

Edward ni siquiera la miró. Llegó tarde, acompañado de la pelirroja, a tiempo de ver a Isabellay a Mcarthy en la pista de baile. Menos mal que casi nadie sabía que seguían casados, pensó Bella, porque habría causado extrañeza entre la gente que cada uno se presentara con una pareja distinta. Bella no apartaba los ojos de Mcarthy y sonreía con total despreocupación.

Emmett enarcó una ceja cuando la orquesta terminó de tocar la balada y vio que Matt Caldweil hablaba en susurros con el director. No tardaron en ponerse a tocar un popurrí latino.

—¿Te atreves? —le preguntó Mcarthy. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Por supuesto! —rió, acordándose de lo bien que se lo habían pasado en Shea's.

Emmett rió entre dientes mientras la sacaba a la pista de baile, de la que Matt y su esposa eran los únicos ocupantes hasta el momento.

—Está bien —murmuró Emmett, marcando el ritmo—. ¡Vamos a enseñarles lo que es bueno!

La ayudó a seguir los pasos, y el resto fue magia. Hasta Matt Caldweil enarcó las cejas mientras la pareja atravesaba la pista de baile dando vueltas al ritmo palpitante de los tambores y de la rápida melodía.

Isabella reía de puro gozo. Nunca había tenido una pareja que supiera bailar así. Siempre estaba deseando que Edward la llevara a un baile, a cualquiera, para poder presumir. Bueno, pues estaba presumiendo en aquellos momentos, y pasándoselo en grande. Su resquebrajado corazón sucumbió al delicioso ritmo del fuego musical latino.

Cuando terminaron, Bella apenas podía respirar. Se apoyó en Mcarthy, que ni siquiera estaba jadeando, y rió con deleite al oír los aplausos de los demás invitados incluidos los Caldweil.

Edward Cullen les estaba lanzando miradas asesinas. Rosalie, de pie junto a él, también.

—A tu amiga le gusta presumir, ¿verdad? —dijo con malicia—. Supongo que a él también.

Por nada del mundo habría dicho Edward que era la primera vez que veía a Mcarthy bailar. Tampoco lo había visto sonreír muy a menudo, y lo irritaba que estuviera haciendo ambas cosas con Isabella.

— ¡Mira que hacer el ridículo delante de todo el pueblo! —continuó Rosalie. Edward la miró con expresión sombría.

—¿Sabes bailar ritmos latinos?

Rosalie bajó la vista.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Isabella y Emmett estaban junto a la ponchera, y Edward advirtió que Isabella se arrimaba mucho a él. Vio el semblante de Mcarthy al mirarla y algo estalló en su interior. Mcarthy era un buen agente de la ley, fiable y sereno ante el peligro, pero también era un hombre, y Isabella seguía siendo inocente. Edward se sentía protector con ella. Posesivo. No quería que Mcarthy se aprovechara de ella.

—Disculpa un momento —le dijo a Rosalie, y se acercó a ellos.

—¿No bailas? —le preguntó Mcarthy con ironía y, de pronto, Edward lo vio sostener la mano de Isabella con fuerza. Entornó sus ojos negros. No sonreía.

—Creía que tenías que estar en Dallas el lunes por la mañana a primera hora.

—Cierto. Iré en avión mañana por la tarde —Mcarthy sonrió despacio—. ¿Te molesta? —añadió en un murmullo, y con visible amenaza en la mirada.

Era un desafío. Edward entornó los ojos.

—Puede que sí —dijo en ese tono callado y lento con que paralizaba a sus ayudantes del rancho.

Isabella no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que era explosivo. Soltó la mano de Mcarthy y tiró de la manga de Edward.

—Quiero hablar contigo un minuto —dijo con firmeza, y echó a andar hacia la puerta lateral que daba al patio justo cuando las notas de un vals invadían la sala y Harley Fowler y Janie Brewster salían a la pista.

La insólita firmeza de Isabella hizo que Edward la obedeciera. No reparó en la mirada borrascosa de Rosalie cuando salían.

A la leve luz que derramaban las ventanas, Isabella se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó con aspereza—. Vamos a pedir la anulación, Edward. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a salir con Emmett. Yo no te he recriminado lo tuyo con Rosalie Hale, ¿no?

No, no lo había hecho. Y eso lo molestaba. Durante años, Isabella había sido posesiva con él, lo había pinchado, engatusado, le había hecho insinuaciones sobre negligés rojos. De pronto, estaba a un mundo de distancia, y con Mcarthy, nada menos.

—Mcarthy desayuna niñas como tú todas las mañanas —dijo con brusquedad—. Ha vivido en las sombras gran parte de su vida, trabajando para agencias de gobierno secretas.

—¡Qué emocionante! —exclamó Isabella.

—¡Escúchame! —masculló—. Ha matado a hombres...

Isabella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y?

Edward apretó los labios y exhaló un corto suspiro.

—No es una mascota entrañable a la que puedas guardar en casa y dar de comer —prosiguió con obstinación—. Es un renegado, una bala errante. No está amaestrado.

Isabella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero tener a un hombre de mascota? —preguntó con una grata sonrisa—. Ahora que tengo veintiún años, soy libre por primera vez en la vida... para salir y hacer lo que me apetezca — observó su semblante exasperado con curioso placer doloroso—. Nunca he podido experimentar. Hasta ahora —añadió con voz ronca, llevándose las manos deliberadamente a sus caderas de mujer, entreabriendo los labios con mirada seductora.

Aquellas dos suaves palabras lo provocaron de forma inesperada. La agarró de la cintura, la arrastró a las sombras y apretó su cuerpo suave contra el suyo, alto y poderoso.

—¡Endiablada coqueta!—masculló junto a sus labios.

El beso fue eléctrico. Edward la había tocado en muy pocas ocasiones y, cuando lo había hecho, había sido con ternura, con afecto distante. El único beso de verdad que le había dado a Bella había sido antes de su primera cita con Mcarthy. Aquello era distinto. La trataba con brusquedad, como si hubiera perdido el control. Una mano grande y delgada le recorría la espalda mientras la devoraba con la boca. La apretaba contra su cuerpo sólido, y Bella volvió a sentir aquella presión dura e insistente en el vientre, una presión que solo había sentido en una ocasión, cuando Edwad le enseñó lo fácil presa que podía ser para Emmett.

Bella profirió una exclamación, procurándole el acceso que él quería. Edward hundió la lengua entre los labios de Bella. ¡Nunca había hecho eso! Bella le clavó las uñas en los brazos mientras unas extrañas palpitaciones recorrían su bajo vientre. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Se estremeció, impotente mientras una tensión ardiente le contraía los músculos de su sexo y la hacía sentirse henchida por todas partes. No había vacilación en los besos de Edward ni en su manera de abrazarla. Iba en serio, y ella estaba demasiado hambrienta de él para negarle nada. Se entregó por completo, temblando mientras aceptaba su pasión experta con fiero entusiasmo.

Cuando por fin retiró su boca de la de ella, la miró con ojos entrecerrados y un rostro duro como la piedra.

Bella apenas podía verlo. Tenía la mirada turbia. Se sentía aturdida, conmocionada, mareada. Le soltó los brazos y le puso las manos sobre el algodón blanco de la camisa, alisándola con impotencia, palpando su fuerza.

Edwardd también estaba turbado, y decidido a no reflejarlo. La apartó con un suave empujón y se la quedó mirando con arrogancia. Estaba vibrando de pasión, pero lo ocultaba con cuidado. Salvo por su pulso acelerado, nada lo delataba exteriormente.

—Diablos, no, no eres libre de experimentar —le dijo con rotundidad, en tono más grave de lo normal, pero igual de áspero—. Ni siquiera he puesto en marcha los trámites de la anulación. Recuérdalo. Si «experimentas» con Mcarthy, ¡estarás cometiendo adulterio!

Bella se llevó los dedos a sus labios inflamados. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¡Dijiste que ibas a solicitar la anulación en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad!

—Pues todavía no lo he hecho —repuso Edward con voz gélida—. No se me ocurrió pensar que estarías tan ansiosa por darte un revolcón con uno de mis amigos... y, menos aún, ¡con un hombre de la edad de Mcarthy!

—¡Solo tiene cuatro años más que tú! —lo acusó con voz ahogada.

—Si yo soy demasiado viejo para ti, él también lo es —replicó enseguida— Ya te diré cuándo nos conceden la anulación. Hasta ese momento —añadió en un tono curiosamente posesivo, con ojos que devoraban su esbelta figura—, eres mía.

A Bella le flaquearon las rodillas al oír aquello. Detestaba su incapacidad de idear una réplica ingeniosa. Ni siquiera podía fingir que le hacía gracia. Tenía los labios henchidos y ardientes, como su joven cuerpo. Ansiaba algo. Estaba hambrienta, vacía. En los labios llevaba el sabor de Edward, masculino, almizcleño y mentado, con un regusto a whisky. Olía su aftershave en su propio rostro. Se estaba ahogando en anhelos desconocidos. Quería acercarse a él y sentir cómo el cuerpo de Edward reaccionaba al de ella como cuando se habían besado. Quería volver a sentir sus labios. Quería sentir su piel junto a la de ella...

—Legalmente —añadió cuando su silencio lo puso incómodo—. Cuando se apruebe la anulación, lo que hagas no será asunto mío. Nunca más.

Giró sobre sus talones y regresó al salón, dejando a Isabella de pie sola en la oscuridad, con el alma por los suelos.

Estaba regresando al salón de baile cuando vio a Edward salir por la puerta principal con Emmett. Al parecer, también había algún problema entre Leo Hart y Janie Brewster, porque salían por la misma puerta lateral por la que Isabella y Edward acababan de regresar. Más tarde oyó que Janie y Harley Fowler habían hechizado a los presentes con un vals improvisado.

Mcatthy y Edward regresaron al salón de baile y, poco después, Edward llevó a Rosalie a su hotel. Ella pareció protestar, pero él estaba decidido. Mcarthy no quiso contarle a Isabella lo que había hablado con Edward, pero sonreía cuando, a medianoche, dejaron la fiesta.

* * *

**Creo que a muchas no les cae bien Edward, bueno a mi tampoco, es un ciego, posesivo & celoso. Ya veremos que sucede más adelante.**

**Gracias a: _zonihviolet, PrincesLynx, lokaxtv, yolabertay, cullen calcetines, diana, Melygr94 _por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. **

**¡Gracias por los Reviews, Fav & Follow! **

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**10**

Tras el baile de ganaderos, en el rancho reinaba la tranquilidad, porque Edward e Isabella no se dirigían la palabra. El personal de rodaje se marchó el martes por la tarde para que todo el mundo pudiera celebrar Acción de Gracias en sus casas. Hasta la famosa modelo tenía familia en la Costa Este, porque se fue. Isabella había temido que se pegara a Edward durante aquellos días festivos.

Como no se hablaba con él, pensó que Sue y ella tendrían la casa para ellas solas. Pero Edward se presentó en el rancho la mañana de Acción de Gracias, silencioso y taciturno. Echaba de menos a Rosalie, pensó Isabella con malicia. Lo trataba con educación, pero nada más. Sue los miraba a los dos con claro enojo.

Comieron en cómodo silencio. Edward seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza al caso de la mujer asesinada y a la ausencia de sospechosos. Estaba preocupado por Isabella, sobre todo desde que Jack Clark se había presentado en el rancho y la había abordado. Edward había hablado a Jasper, y el capataz le había contado lo de las cercas cortadas. Con retraso, creía la teoría de Isabella de que el toro había sido envenenado. Debería haberla escuchado, en lugar de descartar sus preocupaciones, pensando que eran meras fantasías infantiles. De pronto, tenían dos toros envenenados y un vecino asesinado.

También lo preocupaba que no hubiera suficientes hombres en el rancho para ocuparse de las tareas. Su capataz, Jasper, era bueno, pero llevaba demasiados años sin ejercer de policía y sus sentidos no estaban tan afinados como los de Edward. Isabella sabía disparar pero ¿y si Clark irrumpía en la casa en mitad de la noche, mientras Sue y ella dormían?

—¿Podríais esforzaros un poco más por echarme a perder mi día de Acción de Gracias? —les preguntó Sue a los dos después de un silencio especialmente largo—. Vamos, ya que os lo habéis propuesto, al menos, hacedlo bien.

Los dos parecían avergonzados.

—El pavo está en su justo punto —dijo Isabella.

—Y la salsa es algo fuera de serie —corroboró Edward.

Sue se mostró vagamente aplacada mientras servía el puré de patatas.

—¿Tenéis alguna pista sobre el asesino de Hob Downey? —preguntó Isabella de repente. Edward la miró y lo negó con la cabeza.

—Jack Clark era mi mejor sospechoso. Tiene una coartada a prueba de bomba.

—Eso fue lo que dijo Emmett.

Edward soltó el tenedor con estrépito. Lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

—¿Podrías aguantar más de cinco minutos sin mencionarme a Mcarthy?

Isabella soltó su propio tenedor y lo miró con enojo.

—¡Es mi amigo!

—Escuchadme... —empezó a decir Sue.

—¡Es un superviviente de misiones secretas y tiene la misma constancia que una liebre! ¡Jamás será capaz de sentar la cabeza en una pequeña ciudad!

—Si pudiéramos llevamos bien... —prosiguió Sue.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de sentar la cabeza? —inquirió Isabella con fiereza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tu sofisticada novia duraría aquí? ¿O te la imaginas empujando un carrito en el supermercado del pueblo? —añadió.

—¡Basta! —los interrumpió Sue—. ¡Dejadlo ya! No voy a arbitrar una pelea durante la comida de Acción de Gracias.

Se callaron a mitad de frase y se la quedaron mirando. Se había puesto en pie, tenía los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados. Edward e Isabella se miraron y volvieron a empuñar el tenedor con resignación. Sue se sentó.

—¿Por qué iba a esperar que sentara la cabeza aquí? —masculló Edward en voz baja. Isabella masticó un pedacito de pavo.

—Porque lleva ese anillo de esmeralda y diamantes que le compraste en el dedo de compromiso, y dice que nuestros asuntos son también sus asuntos, por eso —le dijo a Edward entre dientes—. Así que, dime, ¿cuándo será la boda? —añadió con sarcasmo.

Edward no dijo nada. Sue lo estaba mirando como si le hubieran salido cuernos. Isabella seguía masticando, sin alzar la mirada. Lástima. Su rostro delataba su culpabilidad.

Edward dejó el tenedor en el plato y se puso en pie; se limpió los labios con la servilleta y la dejó con suavidad sobre la mesa.

—Tengo que volver a Victoria. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias —su voz era tan dócil como pesarosa la mirada que lanzó a Isabella, que seguía con la cabeza baja, sin mirarlo. Hizo una mueca y miró a Sue, que lo observaba con recriminación, y salió por la puerta sin tomar el postre.

Hasta que no lo oyeron alejarse en su todoterreno, Bella no miró a Sue.

—No sabía que era un anillo de compromiso —murmuró Sue.

—Rosalie no te lo dijo porque era a mí a quien quería hacer daño —dijo Bella con frialdad.

—Edward creía que no sabías lo del anillo, ¿verdad? — adivinó Sue.

—Pues ya lo sabe —le espetó Su. Se levantó y empezó a colocar fuentes vacías y papel de aluminio sobre la encimera—. Emmett no ha querido celebrar con nosotras la comida de Acción de Gracias, así que voy a llevarle la cena.

Sue quería decir algo, pero no sabía si sería apropiado. Bella estaba sufriendo y, seguramente, Edward también. No sabía por qué le había comprado a la modelo ese anillo tan caro, pero estaba convencida de que lo lamentaba, y de que no había querido que Bella se enterara. Quizá pensó que Rosalie no se lo contaría. Los hombres eran así, pensó Sue con tristeza, ciegos a la verdadera naturaleza de las mujeres cuando estas reconocían a una rival.

—Si no solicita pronto la anulación, lo haré yo — añadió Bella mientras llenaba una fuente—. Adelante, que se case con Rosalie. No tardará en descubrir que su supermodelo no esperará cinco años a que se fije en ella.

Sue hizo una mueca.

—Niña, Mcarthy es un lobo solitario. No está hecho para el matrimonio.

Bella miró a la mujer con curiosidad.

—Emmett es mi amigo. Me cae muy bien, pero no quiero casarme con él ni nada parecido.

—Edward cree que te casarías con él —suspiró—. Y Mcarthy confía en que lo hagas.

Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¡Será una broma!

Su lo negó con la cabeza.

—No has visto cómo te mira. Edward, sí. Por eso ha empezado a ser hostil con un hombre al que solía considerar su amigo. Está celoso, Bella.

Bella sintió fuego en las mejillas, pero retomó su tarea.

—Claro... Por eso le ha comprado a Rosalie un anillo de compromiso y la ha llevado a una fiesta el día de mi cumpleaños, por el que ni siquiera me ha regalado una miserable tarjeta.

Sue deseaba poder explicarlo, pero no podía.

Tampoco podía el hombre que conducía como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia Victoria. Edward estaba asqueado. No imaginó que Rosalie anunciaría a los cuatro vientos que había empleado sus contados ahorros en comprarle una cara baratija. Desde luego, no había sido su intención que Isabella se enterara. Llevaba mucho tiempo prescindiendo de lujos para que el rancho se mantuviera a flote. Había sacrificado su juventud por ello, y él le había devuelto el sacrificio comprando regalos caros a una mujer a la que apenas conocía, y olvidando el cumpleaños más importante de Isabella. Estaba amargado y dolido, y no podía culparla a ella. Pensándolo bien, su propio comportamiento lo dejaba atónito. No le extrañaba que Isabella estuviera apoyándose en Mcarthy. Maldito fuera, tenía todo de su parte cuando se trataba de atraer a una mujer. Podía bailar complicados ritmos latinos, y era un hombre culto. Como conquistador, no tenía rival, cosa que Isabella no sabía. ¿O sí?

Dio un manotazo al volante, furioso por su incapacidad de dar sentido a sus turbulentas emociones. Pasear a Rosalie halagaba su vanidad. Había atraído a una mujer que cualquier soltero se moriría por tener de acompañante, pero su relación estaba causando estragos en su vida personal, y en la profesional. Sabía que Rosalie no era una mujer capaz de soportar el riesgo de su trabajo y de su estilo de vida, aunque se hubiese sentido atraída físicamente hacia él... lo cual no era así. Estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y a la vida sofisticada. Tenía gracia que aborreciera a Emmett Mcarthy cuando eran tal para cual.

Pero Mcarthy deseaba a Isabella. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que Mcarthy la miraba. Estaba colado. Se casaría con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si Isabella estuviera libre. Ella no parecía darse cuenta, pero Edward sí.

Apretó los labios al considerar lo que haría Isabella en cuanto firmaran los papeles de la anulación. Su conciencia no la frenaría cuando no se sintiera sujeta por un matrimonio legal.

¡Pues no le daría la anulación! Al menos, todavía. Después de Año Nuevo, cuando los ánimos se hubieran calmado, reevaluarían sus respectivas posiciones. De momento, él todavía tenía dos asesinatos sin resolver en la zona, y ningún sospechoso viable. No obstante, sabía que el homicidio de la mujer de Victoria y el brutal asesinato de Hob Downey estaban relacionados. Los hermanos Clark habían estado mezclados en envenenamientos de ganado en otras ocasiones, así que, a pesar de sus sólidas coartadas, no podía desecharlos como principales sospechosos. Si, al menos, contaran con una prueba física que apuntara a ellos... Pero, hasta la fecha, no había ninguna.

Volvió a pensar en la comida de Acción de Gracias y se sintió desgraciado por haberle gritado a Isabella. Era la mención de Mcarthy. No podía decir dos frases seguidas sin sacar a colación su nombre. ¡Si hubiera alguna manera de echar a Mcarthy de Jacobsville para siempre...! Pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Ni comprendía, en aquellos momentos, por qué deseaba alejar a Mcarthy de sus vidas.

Bella cenó con Emmett el día de Acción de Gracias y, después, volvió a casa y telefoneó a los Hart. Leo no estaba en casa, así que probó a hablar con Rey Hart. Sentía curiosidad por los contactos japoneses de los dos hermanos y su interés por el mercado internacional. Rey era el responsable de la comercialización de su ganado, y nadie sabía mejor que él cómo encontrar nuevas vías de ingresos.

—Me había preguntado si Edward y tú estaríais interesados en esta oportunidad —contestó Rey cuando Bella le preguntó por los empresarios japoneses que iban a visitarlo—. Cy Parks también me había llamado, pero ya ha comprometido su ganado para el año que viene, lo mismo que los Tremayne. Vuestros novillos serían perfectos, si estáis interesados. Hacéis lo mismo que nosotros, criáis carne ecológica. Eso es lo que nuestros contactos buscan para su cadena de restaurantes de Osaka y Tokio.

A Bella le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón.

—¿Y pagan bien?

—Muy bien —rió Rey—. Sobre todo, ahora. El año pasado, Japón sufrió pérdidas en su propio mercado de carne. Ahora tienen que volver a empezar. Están buscando sementales y reses ecológicas de primera calidad. Es el mejor momento para formar alianzas —Rey le dijo una cifra y Bella tuvo que sentarse.

—Eso sería estupendo. Llevamos tanto tiempo en números rojos...

—A mí me lo vas a contar —repuso Rey—. ¿Te interesa?

— ¡Sí! Y a Edward también, en cuanto se lo cuente.

—¿Qué tal si venís a verme mañana a eso de la una y conocéis a nuestros invitados? Van a alojarse con Corrigan y Dorie.

—¿Podríamos ir el sábado? Yo no tengo clases mañana, pero Edward tiene que trabajar.

—Lo siento, se me había olvidado. Claro, el sábado a la una. ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfecto. Rey, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—Todo el mundo está pasando una mala racha ahora mismo —la interrumpió—. Entre todos, nos estamos ayudando. Es lo que hacen los ganaderos... y ganaderas, ¿no?

Bella sonrió.

—Sí. Ojalá pudiera devolverte la ayuda.

—Bueno, podrías.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó con fervor.

—Tráete a Emmett Mcarthy. Habla japonés con fluidez, y me gustaría contar con alguien que tradujese bien lo que nosotros decimos para asegurarnos de que no hay malentendidos.

Bella rió entre dientes.

—A Emmett le encantará.

—¡Estupendo! Entonces, hasta el sábado.

Rey Hart colgó, y Bella apretó los labios. Sabía que Emmett acudiría a la cita si ella se lo pedía, pero a Edward no le haría gracia. Aun así, si querían salvar el rancho de la quiebra, aquella era su oportunidad. Parecía un regalo caído del cielo.

Marcó el número de Edward antes de poder arrepentirse. Sonó varias veces, y ya estaba a punto de colgar cuando oyó su voz grave.

—Tenemos una oportunidad de venta —se apresuró a decir.

Se produjo un silencio.

—¿De qué tipo?

Le describió brevemente el trato de los Hart, y los beneficios que sacarían, y esperó a oír su reacción.

—No hablo japonés —empezó a decir Edward.

—Ni yo. Pero tienen traductores —añadió, rezando para no tener que mencionar a Emmett y para que Edward no se pusiera como un energúmeno.

Edward profirió un sonido ronco.

—Mcarthy lo habla bien. Podría acompañarnos como traductor. Si crees que puedes convencerlo, claro —añadió con velado sarcasmo.

—Ya lo han hecho los Hart —mintió Bella—. Quieren asegurarse de que comprenden todos los detalles de la negociación.

—Ah —Edward pareció relajarse, y se produjo otro silencio—. Oye, en cuanto a la comida de hoy —dijo despacio—. No era mi intención gritarte de esa manera.

Edward nunca se disculpaba, aquella era su manera de pedir perdón. Bella sonrió para sus adentros.

—Ni la mía —dijo con rigidez—. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Edward.

—Sí —se produjo otro silencio—. ¿Te casarías con Mcarthy?

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si él te lo pidiera.

Bella no acertaba a reaccionar. La pregunta era descabellada.

—Olvídalo —dijo Edward con brusquedad, al ver que ella vacilaba—. En cuanto nos den la anulación, dejará de ser asunto mío. Te veré el sábado a eso de las doce y media.

—Está bien. Estaré...

Edward no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Bella se quedó mirando el auricular y colgó. Era el hombre más exasperante que había conocido. Pero, al menos, estaban hablando otra vez.

Mcarthy accedió de buena gana a acompañarlos, pero fue al rancho de los Hart en su propio vehículo. Edward llevó a Isabella en su todoterrenó. Para sorpresa de Isabella, iba de uniforme.

—Estoy trabajando en un caso —le dijo—. He pedido un rato libre para la entrevista, pero tengo que volver enseguida.

—¿Otro asesinato? —preguntó Isabella.

—El mismo —dijo Edward—. Tenemos una pista. Hubo un testigo que vio una camioneta sospechosa merodeando cerca de la casa de la mujer.

—No vivía en Victoria, ¿verdad?

Edward lo negó con la cabeza.

—Su marido y ella tenían un pequeño rancho mera de los límites de la ciudad. Estamos intentando averiguar si los hermanos Clark han trabajado alguna vez para ellos.

—No me sorprendería que estuvieran implicados de alguna manera —dijo. Edward frunció el ceño.

—No menciones este nuevo dato a nadie. Punto.

Quería contárselo a Mcarthy, pero la mirada de Edward resultaba amenazadora.

—Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie.

Edward volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera.

—Parece que la suerte nos sonríe.

—Si logramos cerrar este trato, desde luego —repuso Bella—. Imagínate ganar todo ese dinero por exportar nuestra carne a otro país, cuando ni siquiera podemos regalarla aquí.

—Es un pequeño milagro, y lo necesitábamos.

Bella estuvo a punto de morderse el labio en su intento de no discrepar. El anillo que le había comprado Edward a Rosalie la estaba comiendo viva. La falta de capital disponible era una amenaza real, y Edward había puesto en peligro el rancho con ese lujoso regalo. Debía de saberlo, sin que nadie se lo dijera.

—Rey dice que esos caballeros son muy amables, y hombres de negocios honrados —añadió antes de que él pudiera extrañarse de su silencio.

—Los Hart son grandes negociantes. Reconocen un buen trato cuando lo ven —la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto? ¿Te llamó Rey?

Bella lo negó con la cabeza.

—Había oído que iban a recibir la visita de unos empresarios japoneses que estaban interesados en comprar ganado ecológico y me pareció buena idea telefonearles para preguntar si podíamos entrar en el trato — se sonrojó—. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo fresca que debí parecerle.

—Al contrario, actuaste como una profesional competente. Si tuviera menos asesinatos que resolver, hasta se me habría ocurrido a mí la idea —cambió de tema—. ¿Has tenido noticias de Jacob Black?

—Sí. Ha dicho que volverán a rodar el cuatro de diciembre —respondió con acritud. Sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que Edward volviera a mirar a la carretera.

—Las navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina — comentó Edward, pensando en el bonito collar de perlas y pendientes a juego que le había comprado a Isabella como regalo combinado de cumpleaños y de Navidad. Eran de oro de ley y de perlas rosadas, las favoritas de Isabella. Le encantarían.

Isabella contemplaba el paisaje por la ventanilla.

—Cierto —dijo. Ella se estaba preguntando si la hermosa supermodelo tendría planes para Edward en aquellas fechas festivas. Pero no podía revelarle sus preocupaciones. Edward no la deseaba, no iba a arrojarse en sus brazos.

Edward detuvo el coche ante las oficinas del rancho de los Hart y apagó el motor. Bella saltó a tierra justo cuando Emmett frenaba su camioneta. Iba de uniforme; él también trabajaba aquel día.

—Tengo entendido que precisáis de mis habilidades de traductor —le dijo a Bella en tono de guasa.

Ella le sonrió.

—Tú traduce bien y te recomendaré a quien quieras.

Emmett rió entre dientes. Edward les dio la espalda y echó a andar hacia la oficina,

Los empresarios japoneses eran encantadores y muy inteligentes. Los dos hablaban inglés, aunque su acento y el acento texano eran grandes obstáculos para la comprensión.

Emmett hablaba el japonés con una fluidez que arrancó sonrisas de deleite a los japoneses, e incluso a sus dos traductores. Parecía encontrarse como en casa, y los saludó con inclinaciones de cabeza en lugar de estrechándoles la mano. Además, sabía cómo formular las preguntas sin que resultaran ofensivas.

—El señor Kosugi quiere invitaros a ir a Osaka en enero —les dijo Emmett a Isabella y a Edward—. Si aceptáis, encargará a uno de sus empleados que os ayude a organizar el viaje, que vaya a recibiros al aeropuerto y que os enseñe Osaka. Cuando veáis las instalaciones de su rancho, y conozcáis a su familia y empleados, firmaréis un acuerdo formal.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Es un viaje caro, Emmett —empezó a decir.

—Será nuestro regalo —les dijo el señor Kosugi con una sonrisa—. Es nuestra manera de hacer negocios en Japón.

Edward seguía frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy agente de la autoridad, no puedo aceptar regalos.

—Pero puedes hacerme a mí un regalo de dos billetes de avión —dijo Isabella con fluidez—. Y vendrás conmigo a Japón.

—Isabella... —empezó a replicar Edward. Ella lo apartó del grupo y lo miró con enojo.

—De momento, seguimos casados —dijo con decisión—. Lo que es mío, es tuyo. Si consigo dos billetes de avión, puedo darle uno a quien yo quiera, incluido a ti. Ni siquiera tu jefe puede protestar si tu esposa te hace un regalo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedir unos días libres para poder acompañarme.

Edward vaciló. Lanzó una mirada a Mcarthy, que los observaba con sumo interés. Se le ocurrió pensar que Mcarthy sería un mejor compañero de viaje para Isabella porque hablaba japonés. Empezaron a escocerle los ojos, y la miró.

—Está bien. No me gusta, pero lo haré.

—No es como si el señor Kosugi te estuviera pidiendo que atracaras un banco ni le hicieras un favor personal —insistió Bella—. Son acuerdos entre rancheros, Edward. Y si no vamos, no tardaremos en quedamos sin rancho.

Edward se había quedado sin argumentos. Isabella tenía razón, y no quería renunciar al legado de su tío por culpa de un orgullo tonto. Tampoco podía reconocer que su despilfarro les había hecho mucho daño.

—Iré —dijo con un suspiro—. Pero tendré que explicarle a mi jefe todos los detalles.

Isabella sonrió con suavidad.

—No te imagino no siendo sincero con nadie.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No he sido sincero contigo —dijo despacio. Ella se sonrojó. Bajó la vista y sintió una honda amargura.

—Tu vida privada ya no es asunto mío, Edward. Concentrémonos en el rancho.

Se dio la vuelta y se reunió con el grupo antes de que él pudiera añadir palabra.

Pasó el fin de semana, y la semana siguiente y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el personal de rodaje estaba otra vez de vuelta. Bella lanzó miradas asesinas a Rosalie Hale cuando regresó de la escuela, sobre todo, cuando Edward se presentó al término del primer día de rodaje para llevar a Rosalie en coche a su hotel. La pesadilla se repetía justo cuando Bella y Edward empezaban a entenderse de nuevo con el acuerdo con los japoneses. Era mucho pedir, con la Luciérnaga de Georgia de por medio. Todavía llevaba el endiablado anillo.

Bella se volcó en sus estudios e intentó no fijarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Empezaba a creer que el personal de rodaje iba a quedarse a vivir en el rancho y tenía los nervios de punta.

Emmett se pasó a verla un lunes por la mañana a primera hora, cuando ya llevaban quince días de rodaje y los empleados estaban haciendo una pausa para café y donuts. Iba de uniforme y tenía el semblante solemne. A Bella le habían anulado la clase ese día, y estaba en casa, tratando de no estorbar. Salió a recibirlo. Llevaba vaqueros y una sudadera, y el pelo limpiamente recogido en una trenza, a la espalda.

—Qué grata sorpresa —le dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada del otro mundo, pero necesito hablar contigo —la llevó aparte—. ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado el sábado por la noche?

—No —dijo, sorprendida—. Hoy no he ido a clase porque mi profesora estaba enferma, así que no me he enterado de nada.

—Al parecer, Jack Clark se pasó de la raya con Janie Brewster en el Shea's y la golpeó. Incluso la amenazó con un cuchillo. Ahora mismo está en la cárcel.

—Pobre Janie —dijo, atónita—. Pero tiene suerte de que Clark esté entre rejas. Yo también —añadió—. ¿Quién lo detuvo?

—Yo —confesó Emmett—. Después de que Leo Hart y Harley Fowler probaran suerte con él. Es un experto en artes marciales, y muy competente. Empleé trucos que casi había olvidado.

Bella todavía estaba saboreando la noticia. Jack Clark la había hecho pasar miedo. Por fin, estaba a salvo, igual que la pobre Janie.

—Su hermano John vino anoche a última hora a hacerle una visita a la cárcel. Prometió conseguirle un buen abogado —Emmett suspiró—. Le costará un poco. Quizá pierda su trabajo en Victoria. No sé de dónde cree que va a sacar el dinero para un buen abogado defensor.

—Te noto muy preocupado —señaló Bella, y se acercó, consciente de que la supermodelo pelirroja no andaba muy lejos—. ¿Qué pasa, Emmett?

Emmett apoyó la mano en la empuñadora de su revólver del calibre 45, enfundado como lo llevaba en el cinto reglamentario.

—Bella, John Clark tiene un amigo que conduce una camioneta negra con una franja roja.

* * *

**He estado un poco desaparecida, me fui unos días a la playa & ahora volveré a viajar, por lo que intentaré subir capítulos lo más seguido que pueda.**

**¡Gracias por los Reviews, Fav & Follow! **

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer & la historia a Diana Palmer, yo solo modifique los nombres.**

**Summary:**

Cinco años atrás, el ranger de Texas, Edward Cullen, se había impuesto como un reto personal meter entre rejas al padre de Isabella Swan, por las brutales palizas que daba a su hija. Además, no podía olvidar todo lo que compartía con Bella, entre otras cosas un rancho al borde de la ruina que los había llevado a casarse... pero sin dejarse llevar nunca por la increíble atracción que había entre ellos. Alguien que ponía su vida en peligro todos los días y que jamás se preocupaba por los asuntos del corazón no podría tener nada que ver con un alma cándida como Bella.

* * *

**11**

Bella tardó un minuto en digerir la noticia. Exhaló un ronco suspiro.

—Es la camioneta que el viejo Hob vio junto a mi cerca —recordó. Bella asintió.

—Acabo de contárselo a Edward. Esa camioneta era el eslabón que faltaba. Sabíamos que los dos casos estaban relacionados, pero no lográbamos demostrarlo. Al parecer, la camioneta no es de John Clark, sino de un compañero del rancho de las afueras de Victoria en el que trabaja, de un hombre llamado Gould.

—¿Puedes detenerlo? ¿Puede Edward? —preguntó.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—No es tan sencillo. No podemos detenerlo sin pruebas. La camioneta es la única pista que tenemos ahora mismo.

—Hob me describió a mí la camioneta —replicó Bella.

—Sí, pero eso es algo que solo sabes de oídas. No es prueba suficiente para detener a un hombre por asesinato. Debemos proceder despacio, ver si podemos reunir suficientes pruebas para pedir una orden de registro —le explicó—. Si sospecha algo, podría salir huyendo, incluso con su hermano en la cárcel.

Frunció el ceño y se frotó el brazo con incomodidad.

—Bueno, por lo menos, uno de los hermanos Clark estará en chirona una buena temporada, ¿no?

—Janie lo ha denunciado por agresión con daños físicos graves —dijo Emmett—. Harley Fowler y Leo Hart también lo han denunciado por agresión, y yo por resistencia y agresión a un agente de policía. Pero si su hermano le consigue un buen abogado y este llega a un acuerdo... En fin, es un riesgo.

—Para quien viera esa camioneta o supiera algo de ella—adivinó Bella con preocupación.

—No pongas esa cara —dijo Emmett con voz ronca—. ¡Yo nunca dejaría que te ocurriera algo así!

Se miraron a los ojos, y Bella advirtió, por primera vez, la emoción que él apenas podía ocultar.

—¡Otra vez el policía! —exclamó Rosalie Hale a corta distancia, echándose hacia atrás su larga melena rojiza para beneficio de cualquier hombre que la estuviera mirando. Sonreía a Mcarthy con sarcasmo—. Prácticamente, vives aquí, ¿no? ¿Has venido a detener a alguien o es que Isabella no puede pasarse un día sin ti? —añadió con grosería.

Emmett desvió sus ojos oscuros a la hermosa mujer que acababa de llegar.

—Estoy reuniendo información para la investigación de un homicidio. A no ser que creas que puedes resolver el caso, eres superflua —dijo con aspereza. Rosalie enarcó sus perfectas cejas.

—¿A quién han matado? —lanzó una mirada a Bella, elevando deliberadamente la mano izquierda para que la luz se reflejara en los diamantes de la sortija—. ¿A algún conocido de la señorita Swan?

—Nadie que tú conozcas —respondió Emmett con rotundidad—. Tengo prisa.

—Por Dios, no creas que intento detenerte —se burló Rosalie. Lo miró de arriba abajo de manera insultante—. Ya le dije a Isabella que no eres mi tipo.

Emmett entornó los ojos. Bella pensó que nunca había visto una mirada tan gélida.

—Un cumplido, sin duda —repuso Emmett con suavidad, e incluso sonrió—. No me agradan las mujeres como tú. Yo no tengo que pagar a nadie para que salga conmigo.

Rosalie Hale se puso colorada como un tomate. Lo miró con puro aborrecimiento.

—No soy una chica de alquiler, pero si lo fuera, amigo, ¡no habría dinero en el mundo para que te metieras en mi cama!

—En eso tienes razón —le espetó Emmett con frialdad.

Rosalie cerró sus pequeñas manos a los costados. Su pelo parecía refulgir.

—He rechazado a estrellas de cine, a millonarios, incluso a príncipes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me fijaría en un policía paleto como tú? ¡Ya lo tengo todo!

Emmett enarcó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada que habría corroído el metal.

—Lo único que tienes es una cara bonita y una figura pasable. Dentro de cinco o seis años, no habrá ninguna revista de moda que quiera publicar tu foto, ni siquiera en los anuncios. Y ¿qué harás entonces, cuando los hombres que han suspirado por ti no hagan más que buscar excusas para rehuirte?

Era evidente que Rosalie había pensado en eso, porque palideció.

—Es evidente que no tienes educación, ni modales, ni cultura, ni consideración por otras personas —prosiguió Emmett—. ¿Y crees que un rostro bonito compensa la falta de esos atributos? ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo? Eres mucho menos atractiva de lo que crees. Y te tengo calada, aunque a Edward Cullen lo hayas engañado.

—Me regaló un anillo —masculló—. ¡Está loco por mí!

—Sí, está loco —le espetó—. Lo arruinarías en menos de dos semanas y lo dejarías desangrándose de camino a una cartera más inflada. Ni siquiera volverías la cabeza para ver si había muerto.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! —gritó Rosalie con voz ahogada.

—Reconozco la basura cuando la veo —replicó Emmett con ojos fríos.

A Rosalie le temblaba el labio inferior. Se la veía hundida. Ni siquiera podía pensar en una última ocurrencia. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con paso trémulo y la espalda rígida hacia el decorado donde la esperaba el director. Pero cuando se acercó a Jacob Black, se derrumbó en sus brazos y lloró como una niña

Emmett apretó los dientes

—Puro teatro —dijo con aspereza—. Esa mujer es una manipuladora de primer orden. Edward está loco si cree que siente algo por él.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella con tristeza, pero sentía una extraña lástima por Rosalie. Nunca había visto a aquella mujer sofisticada y elegante en aquel estado. Se había disgustado la primera vez que Emmett había sido grosero con ella pero, en aquella ocasión, estaba sinceramente hundida. Emmett parecía odiarla, y Bella se preguntó por qué su opinión turbaba tanto a Rosalie si parecía sentir un desagrado parejo hacia él.

—Tengo que volver a la comisaría —le dijo Emmett con suavidad—. Ándate con ojo. Me he asegurado de que Jasper esté alerta. No creas que ahora Clark es menos peligroso porque está en la cárcel. He visto a hombres llegar a un acuerdo en peores circunstancias.

Bella suspiró.

—Tendré la pistola a mano. Ten cuidado tú también —añadió con genuina preocupación. Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—He sobrevivido a cosas peores que los hermanos Clark —dijo, y sonrió—. Hasta luego.

—Adiós.

Se alejó sin dedicarle una sola mirada a Rosalie. Pero, a pesar de tener que competir con ella por la atención de Edward, Bella no podía evitar sentir pena de ella. Emmett había sido cruel, y era evidente que su opinión era importante para la hermosa supermodelo. Las lágrimas habían sido reales, aunque Emmett no lo creyera.

Mientras el equipo hacía un descanso, para dar tiempo a que la maquilladora reparase el destrozo causado por las lágrimas en el rostro de Rosalie, Bella esperó a la entrada de la caravana hasta que la modelo apareció.

—¿Qué quieres, recrearte? —preguntó con mordacidad.

—Una modelo separó a sus padres —le dijo Bella en voz baja—. No es excusa para que se comporte así, pero ayuda a comprenderlo. Emmett no era más que un niño, y quería mucho a su madre.

Empezó a alejarse, pero una mano suave le tocó el hombro con ligereza lo justo para detenerla.

—He sido una arpía contigo —dijo la modelo con solemnidad—. ¿Por qué te importa que me insulte? Además, ¿qué sabes tú de la vida real, con la vida resguardada que has llevado? —añadió con amargura.

Bella contempló sus hermosos ojos verdes con serenidad.

—¿Crees que vivo en un mundo de cuentos de hadas, finales felices y perfecta armonía? Mi padre se emborrachaba y estuvo a punto de matarme. Mi madre murió. Edward y Sue son lo único que tengo en el mundo.

Se dio la vuelta y, en aquella ocasión, Rosalie no la detuvo. Seguramente, no debería haberle dado ninguna explicación a la modelo, pero Emmett había sido cruel.

Tenía gracia, pensó, que la preocupara ver llorar a la modelo. Rosalie Hale había convertido su vida en un infierno, y le había arrebatado a Edward. Pero Edward sentía algo por ella, y Bella era incapaz de hacer daño a una persona querida por él.

Detrás de Bella, la modelo permanecía inmóvil, helada, detestando la compasión de aquella voz suave, la comprensión que escondía. Creyó que la pequeña Isabella Swan había tenido una infancia perfecta. La verdad la sorprendía y la hacía sentirse culpable. Se miró el lujoso anillo del dedo y lo comparó con los vaqueros rotos de Isabella y con las botas gastadas.

Regresó hacia el decorado con el orgullo por los suelos. Nunca se había considerado una mujer cruel. Edward la hacía sentirse segura, nada más, pero su instinto protector hacia Isabella era un estorbo, y Rosalie no podía renunciar a él, ¡no podía! Era lo único que se interponía entre ella y los hombres amenazadores. Hombres como Gary Mays, el ayudante de dirección y, en especial, Emmett Mcarthy. A pesar de la compasión de Bella, estaban compitiendo por el mismo hombre. Y era cierto que, en el amor y en la guerra, valía todo.

Las dos últimas semanas previas a la Navidad transcurrieron en un revuelo de actividad. Bella estaba examinándose, y combinando los estudios con las interminables labores del rancho. El caos creado por el rodaje le hacía la vida más difícil, y su impaciencia crecía. Sue procuraba no estorbar, y Edward no se acercaba al rancho más que para llevar y recoger a Rosalie. Era educado con Bella, pero su antigua cordialidad parecía haber desaparecido para siempre.

En uno de sus días libres, Bella viajó a Victoria para comprar un alfiler de corbata de plata de ley que Edward había mencionado haber visto. Tardó medio día en encontrarlo, pero por fin lo vio en una pequeña joyería. Lo llevó al rancho con aire triunfante y lo envolvió con papel de regalo. Cuando, con la ayuda de Sue, instaló el árbol de Navidad en el salón, lo colocó entre las ramas, para que no se viera demasiado. Compró a Emmett una bonita cartera nueva, porque había visto lo gastada que estaba la que usaba.

Las visitas de Emmett se habían multiplicado desde la detención de Clark. Bella había notado que Rosalie Hale ya no le lanzaba pullas. Se mostraba extrañamente callada cuando Emmett andaba por el rancho. Se apartaba de su camino, y él no le hacía el menor caso.

—Hay fuego en ese humo —comentó Sue una tarde cuando Emmett se marchó.

—¿Qué humo? —murmuró Bella, con la cabeza metida en su libro de texto.

—Entre esa modelo y Emmett Mcarthy —contestó—. Ahora mismo solo son rescoldos, porque se están rehuyendo, pero, si los juntas, saldrán llamas.

—¡Si se odian! —exclamó Bella, sorprendida.

—Tal vez. O tal vez no —Sue ladeó la cabeza y miró a Bella sin dejar de secar el plato—. ¿Edward y tú os vais a ir a Japón?

—El año que viene, aunque todavía no hemos fijado la fecha. Pero es la mejor noticia que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo —pasó la hoja del libro—. Edward y yo ya habíamos decidido usar parte del dinero que van a darnos por el rodaje para sustituir al toro Salers, pero Jasper consultó con un experto en inseminación artificial. Ya habíamos cruzado algunas de nuestras vaquillas con el Salers, y con ese toro Hereford que perdimos. Cuando averiguamos cuántas se habían quedado preñadas, compramos semen de un toro Salers campeón e inseminamos a las vaquillas restantes. Así, la próxima primavera tendremos una remesa de temeros campeones. Eso es lo que interesa a los japoneses. Nada de aditivos, ni de antibióticos innecesarios. Quieren que se alimenten exclusivamente de hierba, salvo por un complemento mínimo de vitaminas y minerales, en ningún caso de procedencia animal.

—Si no me falla la memoria —sonrió Sue—, tuviste que convencer un poco a Edward para que aceptara el enfoque ecológico.

—Sabía que yo ya había hecho los deberes cuando se lo sugerí. Ahora que vamos a hacer este trato con los japoneses, se alegra.

Sue le sonrió con afecto.

—Niña, has nacido para ser ganadera.

—Igual que mi tía abuela Sarah, que dirigió su propio rancho cuando todavía no había mujeres que lo hicieran. Oye, Sue —dijo Bella, acordándose de improviso de su conversación con Emmett—. Ten siempre la puerta de atrás cerrada con llave cuando estemos solas. Uno de los Clark está en la cárcel, pero el otro, no.

—No lo he olvidado.

—No podemos bajar la guardia ni un minuto —añadió—. Yo llevo la pistola en la camioneta, debajo del asiento —suspiró con preocupación—. Fue un día triste para esta región cuando los hermanos Clark se mudaron aquí.

—Quizá no se queden mucho más tiempo —dijo Sue.

Aquellas palabras resultaron ser proféticas. Cuatro días después de que los actores y el personal de rodaje hubieran regresado a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad, John Clark se quedó sin trabajo y sin recursos para buscar un abogado para su hermano.

Pensando en conseguir dinero fácil, la víspera de Navidad, se puso una media en la cabeza y entró en el Banco Comercial de Victoria empuñando una escopeta, poco antes del mediodía, hora a la que cerraba el banco aquel día. Tuvo la mala suerte de que al guardia de seguridad le diera tiempo a pedir refuerzos y, además, de que el refuerzo fuera el ranger que tenía asignado aquel condado, Edward Cullen.

Clark disparó la escopeta a los hombres uniformados e hirió al guardia de seguridad, pero no antes de que este y Edward Cullen hicieran fuego con sus pistolas. Ninguno de los dos erró el tiro. Clark cayó desplomado y no volvió a levantarse.

Edward detuvo su todoterreno delante de la casa del rancho poco antes del atardecer. En el telediario de las seis habían difundido la noticia del intento de robo y del tiroteo resultante. Emitieron sobradas imágenes del cuerpo ensangrentado de John Clark en el vestíbulo del banco.

Sue había visto las noticias con Isabella, pero su hermana la había llamado y le había pedido que pasara la noche con ella porque no quería estar sola en Nochebuena. Sue se sentía mal por tener que marcharse, dadas las circunstancias, pero su hermana no se encontraba bien. Bella la convenció para que se fuera. Después, esperó, confiando en que Edward fuera a verla en busca de consuelo.

Por increíble que pareciera, se presentó en el rancho.

Isabella se acercó al todoterreno y esperó a que Edward apagara el motor y saliera. Tardó un minuto en hacerlo. Se la quedó mirando a través de la ventanilla polvorienta, con ojos que apenas la veían. Isabella abrió la puerta y tiró de la manga larga de su camisa blanca.

—He hecho café, pan y macarrones con queso. Hay tarta de manzana de postre. Pasa.

Edward apagó el motor y salió del vehículo como un zombi. Bella reparó en su palidez. Impulsivamente, le dio la mano y lo condujo al interior de la casa, a la cocina.

—Siéntate —le dijo con suavidad, y lo obligó a ocupar una silla ante la pequeña mesa de madera, que ya tenía el mantel puesto.

—Te has enterado —murmuró, y dejó su sombrero en una silla vacía.

Bella asintió. Llevó a la mesa verduras guisadas y panecillos recién hechos, junto con la cazuela de macarrones con queso. Sirvió café en dos tazas, le pasó una y se sentó.

—Bendice, Edward —dijo con suavidad.

Lo hizo, pero con voz rasposa. No habló mientras comían, Bella no esperaba que lo hiciera. El tiroteo era aún demasiado reciente, demasiado traumático, para que pudiera hablar de él.

Cuando llegaron a la tarta, estaba más sereno y menos rígido. Sonrió débilmente a Bella.

—Sabes cómo tratarme, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirándola.

—Te conozco —se limitó a decir Bella.

Edward inspiró hondo y se terminó el trozo de tarta. Tomó otro café y la miró por encima del borde de la taza.

—¿Ninguna pregunta?

—Sería cruel —respondió Bella, al ver el dolor y la agitación en su mirada.

Edward hizo una mueca y dejó la taza con fuerza sobre la mesa. Apretó los labios. Quería hablar, lo necesitaba. Pero aquella rígida virilidad que era tan parte de él como su camisa blanca y la insignia plateada de ranger lo frenaba. Detestaba la debilidad; no quería reconocerla.

—¿Qué tal está el guardia de seguridad? —preguntó Bella, para darle pie a que hablara.

—Fuera de peligro —contestó Edward—. Todavía le están sacando perdigones, pero se repondrá. Puede que no pueda mover el brazo tanto como antes. Mala suerte, vio al tipo y pidió refuerzos confiando en que pudiéramos reducirlo sin derramamiento de sangre.

Tomó otro sorbo de café y siguió hablando con la mirada baja.

—Yo estaba investigando un caso a menos de una manzana del banco. Fui corriendo y llegué a la puerta principal justo cuando Clark estaba amenazando a una mujer con la escopeta. El guardia me vio colándome con la pistola en la mano y sacó la suya. Clark giró en redondo. El guardia y yo disparamos a la vez, pero Clark ya había abierto fuego con su escopeta. El guardia resultó herido.

En aquel momento, Edward la miró con expresión atormentada.

—Clark cayó como un saco de arena —dijo, y frunció el ceño—. A las personas se las ve tan indefensas cuando mueren, Isabella... —susurró—. Parecen muñecos grandes. Están ahí tumbados, rodeados de gente que invade su intimidad, que los mira fijamente... y no pueden hacer nada para resguardarse de esas miradas curiosas.

—Clark intentó matar a alguien —le recordó Bella—. ¿No puedes pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si no llegas a aparecer a tiempo? Si es como su hermano, puede que no vacilara en disparar a matar.

—Eso es lo que temí que hiciera —confesó—. La mujer del banco lo entretuvo hablando, mientras se resistía. Al parecer, John Clark le dijo que le daba igual que lo colgaran por una oveja que por un cordero. Después, nos preguntamos si había querido decir que ya había asesinado antes.

Bella asintió.

—Quizá matara al pobre Hob Downey, ¿no crees?

—Sí —jugó con su taza de café—. Los medios de comunicación se han abalanzado como buitres sobre este caso. Pobrecito, su hermano en la cárcel, sin dinero ni trabajo. Y los polis malos lo han matado cuando solo intentaba reunir un poco de dinero.

Isabella sonrió con tristeza.

—Son malos tiempos, Edward —dijo en voz baja—. A veces, el mundo entero está patas arriba.

—He hablado con un abogado para que me aconseje. Tiene gracia, llevo años en los Rangers y nunca me había visto envuelto en un tiroteo mortal.

—Has tenido suerte.

Edward alzó la mirada.

— Supongo que sí. Todavía no saben quién de nosotros disparó la bala que mató a Clark —añadió de pronto—. Uno de los disparos era bajo; el otro, alto. Hará falta un examen de balística para determinarlo, porque tanto el guardia como yo usamos armas de calibre cuarenta y cinco. Es Nochebuena, así que el laboratorio está cerrado. No podrán hacer el examen hasta el lunes. Y la autopsia de Clark también tendrá que esperar hasta entonces, imagino.

—Tú no disparas a matar —le recordó Bella.

—Apunté a su cadera, para abatirlo de la manera más rápida posible —dijo con brusquedad—. Pero manaba un río de sangre de esa zona, sangre muy roja, arterial —se pasó una mano por su grueso pelo negro—. Si ese fue mi disparo, le rompió la arteria femoral.

Bella quería consolarlo, pero él estaba perdido en el infierno de sus pensamientos.

—El otro disparo le atravesó el corazón —murmuró—. Supongo que no importa mucho cuál fuera el mío; habría muerto de todas formas. Se celebrará una vista. He prestado declaración y ahora estoy de baja administrativa.

—Es decir, que tienes demasiado tiempo libre para torturarte —dijo Bella con suavidad—. Necesitas mantenerte ocupado. Mañana podemos cavar agujeros para postes y ampliar la alambrada.

—¿El día de Navidad? —preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

—Si prefieres ver una y otra vez esa vieja película en blanco y negro que siempre ponen en la tele... — empezó a decir, y vio un destello de humor en sus ojos negros, por primera vez aquel día.

—Siempre podríamos ver una de esas películas de televisión por cable que tanto te gustan —sugirió.

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Ya basta. Tengo que aprender como pueda.

—Y ya te he dicho que esas películas no son la vida real.

Bella carraspeó.

—¿Más café?

Edward lo dejó pasar.

—No, ya he tomado bastante. ¿Queda algo de cerveza?

—Unos seis botellines del día de Acción de Gracias. Están en la nevera. ¿Quieres uno?

—No suelo beber, pero hoy haré una excepción —la sometió a un largo y penetrante escrutinio—. Nunca me emborracharía bastante para ponerte en peligro. Lo sabes.

Bella se relajó. Tenía más razones que la mayoría de las mujeres para temer el alcohol, y Edward lo sabía.

Sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿No es extraño que la infancia nos afecte durante toda nuestra vida?

Edward rio entre dientes.

—Había pensado en pasar la noche en Victoria, en el apartamento. Me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

Bella aceptó el sutil cumplido con una sonrisa.

—Muy sabio —bromeó—. Mi tarta de manzana es mejor que la tuya.

—La masa quemada y las manzanas duras no tienen nada de malo —replicó Edward.

—Te traeré esa cerveza —dijo Bella, y se alejó.

Vieron la televisión en el salón, cerca del árbol de Navidad iluminado, rehuyendo las noticias. Edward estaba repantigado en el sofá, en calcetines, camiseta negra y vaqueros, y se tomó tres cervezas seguidas. La experiencia traumática de aquella mañana lo había afectado mucho. Había quitado una vida humana, y eso ya no tenía remedio. Lo que no sabía era cómo iba a vivir con ese cargo de conciencia.

—Otra vez estás torturándote —dijo Isabella desde su cómodo sillón situado a un lado del sofá—. Es una película muy buena; deberías estar prestando atención.

Edward giró la cabeza sobre el respaldo y se la quedó mirando abiertamente. Estaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas a un lado, sobre el sillón. El jersey blanco de escote bajo que llevaba realzaba sus senos pequeños e insolentes y la sutil curva de sus caderas. La melena castaña le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda. Estaba sexy, muy sexy. Normalmente, Edward intentaba no darse cuenta, pero el alcohol le había hecho bajar la guardia.

Aquella mirada era turbadora, pensó Bella. Últimamente, Edward la observaba de una manera que provocaba hormigueos por todo su cuerpo. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo delgado y fuerte de Edward, envuelto en vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta negra que realzaba la amplitud de su pecho y los músculos de sus brazos. Físicamente, era devastador. Tampoco era feo, con aquel rostro delgado, frente amplia y nariz recta. Tenía una boca sensual y masculina, y una barbilla cuadrada que delataba su obstinación, tan característica de él como el pelo negro y liso caído sobre la frente, las cejas gruesas que enmarcaban sus ojos hundidos, los pómulos altos de su rostro bronceado...

—Me estás mirando —la acusó.

—Tú también —le espetó Bella.

Edward entornó los ojos despacio. Recorrió con ellos la figura de Isabella, como si la estuviera acariciando físicamente. Parecía un momento aislado en el tiempo, con el mundo muy lejano y solo ellos dos en el salón en penumbra, con la televisión a todo volumen, olvidada.

—Supon que te dijera —declaró con voz firme— que un divorcio no cuesta mucho más que una anulación.

Bella se ruborizó. Sabía lo que Edward quería decir. Necesitaba sumirse en el olvido, y ella estaba en la posición ideal para procurárselo. Pero Edward había estado haciendo compañía a una modelo internacional para la que el sexo era un aperitivo, y no quería ser la sustituía de Rosale.

—Supon que te dijera —replicó— que Rosalie Hale es un listón muy alto para una mujer experimentada, y mucho más para una novata.

Parecía sorprendido.

—¿Crees que me estoy acostando con ella?

Bella bajó la mirada.

—No intenta ocultar que es una mujer de mundo.

Edward tardó un momento en responder. Parecía estar forcejeando con ideas que no sabía cómo expresar.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó con suavidad—. Seguramente, no eres la única persona que lo ve así, ¿no?

—Es lo que se rumorea —reconoció Bella.

—Y hay quien sabe que estamos casados. No se me había ocurrido pensar en lo que parecería, ni que tú tendrías que soportar los chismes.

Bella encogió un hombro con inquietud y se quedó mirando la pantalla de la televisión.

—Yo salgo con Emmett —dijo—. Supongo que los dos hemos dado motivos de sobra para que chismorreen sobre nosotros.

—A mí no me haría falta preguntarte si te estás acostando con Mcarthy —dijo Edward—. Te conozco demasiado bien.

Parecía resentido. Bella se puso tensa. Estuvo a punto de ensañarse, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado aquel día. No tenía corazón para torturarlo más de lo que estaba.

—Rosalie lleva tu anillo de compromiso, Edward — repuso en tono sumiso—. Sé que piensas casarte con ella. De todas formas, nuestro matrimonio no es más que una formalidad y, dentro de poco, ya no estaremos casados. No te culpo por desear a una mujer bonita, famosa y sofisticada. Yo no puedo competir con mujeres así, siempre lo he sabido.

Edward frunció el ceño y se la quedó mirando, atónito. ¿De verdad tenía un concepto tan bajo de sí misma? ¿Era culpa de él? Había tenido tanto cuidado de mantener la distancia entre ellos, para no alentar una relación íntima cuando Isabella todavía no había salido con otros chicos... No había querido aprovecharse de su peculiar relación, ni usar a Isabella como muchos otros hombres no habrían dudado hacer, de hallarse en su misma posición. ¡Pero había dicho que pensaba casarse con Rosalie!

—¿Por qué crees que quiero casarme con ella? — preguntó despacio.

Isabella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lleva tu anillo de esmeralda y diamantes. ¿Por qué iba un hombre a regalar a una mujer un anillo tan caro si no tuviera intenciones serias? —preguntó en tono práctico.

Edward inspiró hondo y se recostó en el sofá. Quería decir: «Porque me dejé llevar por mi orgullo en una joyería cuando ella se lo probó y se negó a quitárselo. Fui incapaz de decirle que no podía comprarle lo que ella consideraba una baratija». Pero tampoco podía reconocer ante Isabella que había sido un idiota. Y, por su culpa, Isabella pensaba que estaba prometido a Rosalie y contando los días que faltaban para poder deshacerse de ella.

* * *

**Las cosas entre Edward & Bella están cada vez más tensas, ¿no? , prometo que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, estos días he salido mucho & poco tiempo me queda para la internet, lo siento. **

**¡Gracias por los Reviews, Fav & Follow! **

** Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo & esperen el siguiente. ¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_


End file.
